Colocation
by Antocyane
Summary: Duo est étudiant. C'est la rentrée et il se cherche une colocation à Paris. Vous voyez la suite? Moi, oui!
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à vous, amis lecteurs!**

**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic. Une idée toute bête, qui m'est venue comme ça.**

**Une fic sur GW, évidemment. Un univers alternatif.**

**Les persos ne m'appartienne pas, ce n'est pas nouveau.**

**L'histoire, oui. **

**Rating: M (à venir au fur et à mesure des chapitres)**

**Perso principal: Duo Maxwell, mon chouchou.  
**

**Pairing: vous verrez bien. **

**Résumé: Duo est étudiant, il vient à Paris pour poursuivre ses études. Et il cherche une colocation (hé oui, pas de mystère avec le titre de cette fic!). Vous imaginez la suite? Moi, oui!**

**Avertissements: Yaoi à prévoir. Langage pas à son summum de la classe. Ambiance décontractée et sans prise de tête. **

**Bref, à lire tranquillement, pour se détendre en cette période de reprise-rentrée pour nous tous!**

**Chapitre 1: Duo cherche une coloc. Mise en place du décor et des personnages!**

**Reviewez si vous voulez, ça me fera plaisir ;)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Blasé, avec des fourmis qui me mordillaient les jambes d'avoir tant piétiné, je jetais un énième coup d'œil aux multiples panneaux, désespéré par la multitude d'affichettes qui s'étalaient devant mes yeux.

Des centaines et des centaines d'annonces. Manuscrites, ou faites à l'ordinateur. En format A4 ou de la taille d'un timbre-poste. Rédigées en français ou dans un 'je ne sais quoi' approximatif.

Une incroyable variété, condensée sur quelques mètres carrés de liège. De quoi trouver son bonheur, statistiquement parlant.

Et pourtant.

Rien.

Quetchie.

Nada.

Pas l'ombre du bout d'une piste.

Le désert absolu, et ce n'était pas faute de m'échiner à lire ces fichus panneaux. Il aurait pu être en sanscrit que ça n'aurait rien changé.

Je n'étais pas si difficile pourtant! J'avais juste un minimum de prérequis. Des exigences qui m'avaient paru bien légitimes quand j'en avais dressé la liste dans le train. Des exigences que moi, petit provincial en provenance de la banlieue lyonnaise, j'avais scrupuleusement notées dans mon carnet, avant de rejoindre la capitale.

Autant dire qu'ici, face à la réalité du marché, elles semblaient démesurées. Mais quand même, il y avait des désidératas non négociables, non ?!

Géographique en premier lieu. Pas question de faire trois heures de route pour aller en cours, Paris, OK, passer ma vie dans les transports, non. J'avais mieux à faire quand même, genre réviser, dormir, sortir. Vivre quoi.

Hygiénique ensuite. Toute cohabitation avec des espèces animales, quelles qu'elles soient, était prohibée. Cela excluait aussi les colocataires trop velus ou peu adeptes du balai. Je n'avais pas l'âme du Conchita qui s'ignore, autant se le dire de suite !

Et surtout, des pré-requis financier. C'était même la principale exigence, fallait pas se leurrer. Ben ouais, mon budget rachitique d'étudiant boursier ne permettait pas grande folie.

J'avais déjà laissé tomber le côté 'sympa, ludique, fun' de l'affaire.

Pas dans mes moyens, ça m'avait vite sauté aux yeux.

Ça commençait sacrement à me gonfler et mon pied battait maintenant furieusement la mesure sur le carrelage sale.

La Quête de la colocation parfaite, perdu au milieu des milliers d'autres étudiants. Quinze jours avant le début des cours seulement !

Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que je foutais là ?!

D'une, je détestais Paris et ses bobos de merde, tous ces péquenots qui espéraient trouver un Eldorado dans la capitale, près à vivre dans un trou à rat pour avoir une adresse qui pète, à prendre un petit boulot pour pouvoir aller voir des pièces de théâtres dites alternatives – comprendre pouraves – et à manger au rabais juste pourvu que ce soit sur les Champs Élysées.

N'importe quoi ! Le Graal, à côté, c'était de la gnognotte ! Pouvaient aller se rhabiller, Alexandre Astier et ses emmanchés de la table ronde…

Dire que j'étais là, moi aussi, parmi cette foule de mutants que je ne comprenais absolument pas, que je méprisais limite, à devoir faire comme eux : me prostituer pour trouver un toit. Bon, c'est vrai, j'exagérais un peu. Mais j'étais à bout de patience et atterré par tout ce que je voyais autour de moi.

Pire qu'un entretien d'embauche, pire qu'une soutenance de stage. C'était…. La Quête de la colocation!

Fallait se vendre, non vraiment !, sans pudeur, ni scrupule et avec beaucoup d'imagination. Je n'avais pas pris l'option tapin deuxième année, j'étais donc clairement désavantagé par rapport à certains (comprendre certaines, qui exhibaient fièrement leur 95D. Sûr que c'était un atout majeur pour une bonne colocation…). Pauvre homme que j'étais, ça m'handicapait sacrement, et ce, dès le départ.

On pourrait en reparler, de l'égalité homme-femme ! J'avais un avis bien tranché sur la question, surtout en cet instant.

Bref, je n'étais tout de même pas un rebelle, j'avais suivi gentiment les consignes fournies par l'école lors de mon inscription. J'avais attendu sagement ce foutu salon, j'avais pris mon ticket et lu les directives des organisateurs.

Donc, toujours aussi docile, j'ai préparé, comme le demandaient les règles du salon, une petite feuille qui récapitulait mes gouts et caractéristiques, selon une trame fournie sur place, et qui était sacrement exhaustive d'ailleurs !

Il y avait tout là-dessus. Pire qu'une feuille de Sécu.

Mon pédigrée quoi. Autant dire que je n'étais pas un chien de concours ! Mon 'CV personnalisé' - comme ils l'appelaient avec cette espèce de diplomatie légendaire qui m'échappait totalement - avait été scruté à la loupe par les éventuels intéressés, ce qui n'était pas déjà des plus agréables mais la honte ultime restait leurs questionnaires.

Visiblement, eux ne s'étaient pas coltinés de trame commune!

Ceux-là - comprendre ceux qui détenaient un appartement - étaient pires que tous les autres. Des mères Maquerelle en puissance.

Tout y passait. Habitudes alimentaires, rythme de vie, loisirs, projets personnels et professionnels. Ça incluait aussi les préférences sexuelles dans la plupart des cas.

J'avais juste halluciné quand le premier mec avec lequel j'avais discuté avait abordé ce sujet.

Bon, j'avoue, je me considère plutôt comme quelqu'un d'ouvert donc, quand il m'avait demandé de quel bord j'étais – non sans avoir lancé un regard dubitatif sur ma longue chevelure tressée – je ne m'étais pas formalisé plus que cela et avais dit la vérité.

Visiblement ma bisexualité n'avait pas été problématique, quoique le petit haussement de sourcil genre 'encore un dépravé' ne m'avait pas trop plu mais bon, je n'étais pas à ça près.

Le reste du questionnaire par contre…

_Quelle est la fréquence de vos rapports ?_

_Sont-ils bruyants ?_

_Utilisez-vous des accessoires ?_

_Combien de partenaires par rapport ?_

_Combien de partenaires en général ?_

_Combien de temps en moyenne entre la rencontre et l'acte ?_

_Avez-vous déjà été tenté par des relations zoophiles ?_

_Avez-vous un profil type ?_

_Et l'échangisme, vous en pensez quoi ?_

Si j'avais ri jaune aux premières questions, masquant ma stupeur derrière une grimace, j'avais franchement ri aux dernières.

Ouvertement, sans complexe, à gorge déployée.

Et je m'étais barré en donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule du mec, clin d'œil à l'appui.

Pas débile quand même !

Hélas, les autres entretiens ne s'étaient pas mieux passés.

J'avais eu droit au duo de copines hystériques, qui cherchaient un homme 'viril mais pas trop', qui soit 'protecteur mais pas trop' et de préférence, 'un peu gay mais pas trop'.

Inutile de dire que je m'étais sauvé au plus vite. J'étais fou mais pas trop !

Ensuite, j'avais rencontré un étudiant en littérature française qui avait visiblement bouffé le petit Larousse et s'amusait à placer les mots les plus complexes dans une conversation des plus banales.

_Et la culture, c'est comme la confiture…_

Ma dégaine de geek n'avait pas trouvé grâce à ses yeux, et ce n'était pas plus mal, j'avais déjà la migraine après cinq minutes de blablas.

Je passai sans m'arrêter sur les étudiantes étrangers/étrangères. Les premiers cherchaient des types sympas qui pourraient accessoirement se substituer à eux pour payer le loyer et leur servir de guide touristique, les secondes cherchaient plutôt un mari et un visa de séjour indéterminé, ce qui revenait au premier cas.

Rien que je puisse leur offrir, en tous les cas.

Le gouffre du désespoir n'était donc plus très loin et j'envisageais de plus en plus sérieusement de tout planter là et de retourner vivre chez ma mère.

Si, si, j'en étais _presque_ là.

Je soupirai une énième fois devant le panneau maudit quand une main s'est posée sur mon épaule droite, me faisant me retourner pour découvrir un mec blond, environ vingt-cinq ans qui me sourit aimablement.

Un polo Ralf Lauren. Un jean Levis. Une paire de chaussures de marque indéterminée.

Une gueule de jeune premier. Friqué, bien habillé, propre sur lui.

Je le détestais déjà.

« Tu cherches une colocation ? »

« Non, des partenaires pour une partie de catch. » Rétorquai-je, plutôt sèchement.

Question con, réponse con ?

L'autre haussa un sourcil et son sourire s'élargit.

Il avait de l'humour, le bougre.

« Ouais, j'avoue, mauvaise introduction. Vu que le salon s'appelle 'Le jeudi de la Colocation', ça semble assez évident. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'émettre un petit sourire narquois. Ken admettait ses torts, c'était déjà pas mal.

Mais l'autre ne lâcha pas l'affaire.

« Je recommence ! Je m'appelle Quatre, enchanté de te connaitre. »

Ça m'a plu et j'hésitais à peine avant de saisir la main tendue. Après tout, j'étais là pour ça, non ? Il avait bien fait de me le rappeler. J'étais pas différent du reste de la foule, fallait pas que je l'oublie.

« Duo. Enchanté également. T'es en rade d'appart toi aussi ?! » Demandai-je, avec commisération.

« Pas vraiment. J'ai l'appart déjà et deux colocataires, reste à trouver les deux autres. »

Il m'intéressait encore davantage, soudainement et je l'ai détaillé de plus près. Il avait l'air à peu près normal, c'était déjà un bon point ! (oui, mes critères chutaient nettement pour tendre vers les basiques essentiels : ne pas avoir de colocataire psychopathe ou sociopathe, au choix et surtout pas les deux !).

« Une coloc à cinq ? »

Je n'étais pas fondamentalement contre. Mais bon… Plus on serait, plus ça risquait d'être le bordel.

« Oui. Ça te poserait éventuellement un problème ? »

L'autre me scrutait intensément. C'est seulement là que j'ai remarqué.

Putain, il avait de ces yeux !

Bleu, mais d'un bleu incroyable !

Ça me rappela la vision de mon fond d'écran un atoll vu depuis le ciel de la Polynésie.

Le rêve.

Et je ne parlais pas que de l'écran.

J'ai eu du mal à reprendre le fil de la conversation.

« Euh… J'avais pensé à une coloc à trois, histoire d'éviter les embrouilles, en fait. Je cherche quelque chose de simple, pas de prise de tête. Réglo quoi. Tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Expliquai-je, en faisant une petite moue, histoire de bien montrer que j'avais conscience qu'il ne s'agissait là que de mes rêves les plus fous et terriblement optimistes, j'en convenais.

« L'avantage d'être cinq, c'est clairement la superficie. » Me répondit l'autre, poursuivant son idée. « Plus de place, plus de confort. Perso, je préfère. »

Il avait préparé son argumentaire. Et pourtant, avec une gueule pareille, il aurait pu faire sans.

« Mec ou nana ? » Demandais-je prudemment. Non, parce que la mixité, c'est bien sur le papier, en cours ou dans le bus, mais au quotidien, ça pouvait être galère. Une fille, ouais à l'extrême limite, on pourrait faire avec, deux, adios ! Moi, misogyne ? Pas du tout, juste célibataire et content de l'être.

« Mecs exclusivement. » Précisa Quatre avec un petit sourire en coin. Il semblait partager ma pensée, tout en aillant la classe de ne pas la formuler à haute voix.

Décidément, ce type m'intéressait. Ma foi …

« Bon, allez, vas-y, fais péter le questionnaire. » Lançais-je, prêt à me dévoiler à nouveau et répondre de mon mieux à toutes les questions qu'il jugerait bon de me poser. En espérant que celui-ci ne soit pas trop gratiné…

Mais le blond haussa les épaules négligemment.

« Oh, oublie ça. »

J'ouvris de grands yeux. Pas de questionnaire ?

« Tu recrutes sur quoi, alors ? Je veux dire, tu prends n'importe quel pinpin qui passe et c'est tout ? » Je me mordis la langue aussitôt. Ce n'était pas très aimablement formulé tout ça. La faute à ma spontanéité naturelle….

Mais il ne se vexa pas. Lui semblait avoir de nombreuses qualités.

« Le feeling en premier. Je t'ai observé pendant un bon quart d'heure, j'avoue. Et j'ai trouvé que tu avais l'air plutôt sympathique, ouvert et… » Son regard pétilla de malice. « Un peu innocent aussi. J'ai trouvé cela engageant. »

J'ai failli rougir de honte. Innocent… Bouseux quoi ! J'en avais un peu conscience, m'enfin, j'aurais préféré qu'il ne soulève pas ce point.

Mais bon, la franchise, c'est comme les boomerangs, ça finit toujours par nous revenir en pleine tête.

Il a poursuivi son explication.

« Passée cette première prise de contact, on sent vite si les affinités sont là et si les attentes sont en phase. Tu sais, il s'agit d'un contrat de vie commune en quelque sorte. Il faut voir ce que les deux parties ont à gagner en s'associant. Ça, c'est la deuxième étape. On va y venir mais je crois qu'on devrait s'en sortir sans difficulté. Puis vient la formalisation de tout ça. Et les détails de paperasses administratives qui vont avec, bien sûr. Tout sera super cadré, afin d'éviter tout problème. Tu sais, engagements pour le loyer, les charges, règles de vie à respecter. Des grandes lignes bien définies et pour le reste, chacun fera à sa sauce. C'est ma méthode. »

J'hochai la tête, approbateur en dépit de l'avalanche d'infos qu'il balançait à la seconde. Ce mec était un maniaque de l'organisation, ça se sentait.

Et bizarrement, ça me plaisait. Je trouvais même cela rassurant.

Je devenais complétement barge !

« Bonne technique. » Commentai-je, en me demandant vaguement comment j'aurais fait si la situation avait été inversée. Tellement peu probable que j'étais incapable de me projeter. « Et cet appart, il est où ? »

Il était temps d'avoir un peu plus d'infos sur cette merveille. Inutile de perdre du temps s'il ne collait pas avec mes critères.

C'était la phase 2, n'est-ce pas !

On s'est assis à une table et Quatre sortit son iPad, le posant devant moi. J'ai réprimé un sourire moqueur, mon côté geek se rebellant intérieurement contre le lobbyisme de la pomme croquée.

Ça n'a pas échappé à mon vis-à-vis et on a échangé un premier regard complice. Lui paraissait assumer clairement ses choix en matière de marketing. Moi aussi. Et peu importait que ce ne soit pas les mêmes.

« J'ai quelques photos. » Précisa-t-il avant de les faire défiler devant mes yeux.

_Oh my god…_

Haussmannien, gigantesque, moulures et parquet, hautes fenêtres, cuisine ultra moderne toute équipée, frigo géant. Le salon était de taille respectable.

Le tout déjà meublé.

Il était trop bien. Trop, trop bien !

« Et euh… Il fait quelle surface exactement ? »

_Celle d'un super marché ?D'un terrain de foot ? Plus grand qu'une petite planète ?_

« Deux cents mètres carrés habitables. »

Pour le coup, j'ai carrément poussé un petit sifflement.

_Unbelievable__._

« Plus de surface, n'est-ce pas ? » Les yeux bleus étaient légèrement moqueurs, et son ton, un brin victorieux. Il était sûr de son petit effet, le mec.

Il avait de quoi.

« Et il est où ? »

« Rue notre Dame des Champs. »

Mon dieu, j'étais amoureux. De cet appart.

« Mon école est dans la même rue. » Murmurai-je.

C'était le méga, super pied.

Quatre m'offrit un sourire lumineux.

« Vraiment ? Ça tombe très bien alors ! J'en conclue que tu es partant ? »

Il concluait bien, le bougre ! Je grimaçai, sentant qu'un coup dur risquait de mettre à terre mon beau château de cartes.

Parce qu'il restait un point à valider, et pas des moindres.

« Et le prix ? Loyer et charges, hein ? » J'osai à peine poser la question, sentant que cela allait définitivement briser mon rêve de la coloc parfaite.

« Cinq cents euros par mois, hors charges usuelles de la colocation. »

J'en suis resté perplexe. Pas complètement assommé en fait, je rêvais encore…

A bien y réfléchir, ce n'était pas si énorme, surtout au vu des prestations proposées. Et pourtant, c'était trop pour moi.

Et merde… J'avais un budget de trois cent cinquante euros maximum par mois. Une paille pour la Capitale ! C'était dans ses moments que je maudissais mes désidératas professionnels et l'obligation d'aller à Paris pour avoir une formation décente, porteuse et qui m'éviterait peut-être le chômage. J'ai bien dit peut-être.

Enfer et damnation. Pourquoi est-ce rien ne pouvait être simple ? Pourquoi ?

Cet appart était tout ce que je voulais, tout.

Et j'allais devoir le laisser passer ? Avais-je vraiment un autre choix de toute manière ?

Je n'allais quand même pas…

« C'est bon pour moi ! » Lâchai-je d'un coup.

Si, visiblement, j'allais faire comme tous les autres débiles ici présents, j'allais me sur-endetter pour avoir un toit.

Mais quel toit ! Dieu, qu'il était beau !

« Nickel ! Plus qu'un à trouver et on sera bon ! Et ne t'inquiète pas pour ce qui est du reste du 'groupe', on va mettre une clause de période d'essai dans le contrat de location, d'une durée d'un mois. Comme cela, on aura le temps de voir si cela fonctionne et que tout le monde joue le jeu! Mais je n'ai pas d'inquiétude. »

Je ne pus qu'hocher la tête, encore abasourdi d'avoir si vite cédé. J'étais une catin de l'immobilier. Shame on me.

Quatre se leva et me tendit un petit formulaire.

« C'est l'adresse ainsi que la liste des pièces à ramener pour finaliser le contrat. Y'a aussi mon numéro de téléphone portable, ça servira forcement à un moment ou à un autre. On se retrouve demain, 19 heures là-bas ? »

La chaleureuse poignée de main qu'il me donna avant de partir, assortie d'un sourire tout aussi caliente, acheva de me faire quitter le sol.

« Ouais, ça marche, à demain. »

Et je retrouvais seul, au milieu d'une foule de jeunes paumés comme moi. Sauf que moi, j'avais peut-être trouvé le Gaal !

* * *

**Le soir même, 23 heures 49**

Mon frère et sa femme venaient enfin de se coucher, me laissant seul dans le salon qui faisait office de chambre d'ami pour la nuit.

J'ouvris mon ordinateur portable et en profitai pour jeter un œil à mon futur appart. Merci google street view !

RAS.

Pas de boite de nuit, de café ou de restaurant branché.

Pas de chantier de construction, ni de route passante.

Ça avait l'air au top. Je détaillai de nouveau la liste de documents à fournir que m'avait filée Quatre. Un point restait à compléter. Le garant.

Un gros souci pour ma part. Ledit garant devant gagner trois fois le montant du loyer soit mille cinq cents euros net.

Je n'avais pas cet atout dans ma manche. Parents divorcés, une mère qui joignait les deux bouts mais pas suffisamment pour ces chers proprios.

Sans déconner, ils ne voulaient pas une copie de mon dossier médical non plus ?!

Hors de question que je laisse passer cet appart pour une broutille de ce style.

J'ouvris le scan de l'avis d'imposition de ma mère. Bien, il allait falloir être créatif.

Photoshop n'avait pas de secret pour moi.

Trente minutes plus tard, j'avais une nouvelle maman avec l'adresse qui va bien et surtout, le gagne-pain qu'il fallait.

Tranquille quoi.

De toute manière, ce garant, c'était du flan. Ma mère se saignait déjà assez pour m'envoyer un peu de sous pour bouffer, j'allais ne pas en plus lui faire payer mon loyer.

Il faudrait que je me trouve un taf pour pallier aux frais supplémentaires et faire en sorte d'assurer côté finances.

Faire un faux aurait-il dû me poser un cas de conscience ? Je crois plutôt que ce sont ces connards de proprios élitistes qui auraient dû en avoir avant d'établir des critères aussi drastiques !

Perso, j'étais en mode survie Kho Lanta, les doigts dans le nez et plutôt crever que de retourner vivre chez maman. Je l'aime, qu'on se le dise. Mais à distance et un week end sur deux, c'était mon max désormais.

J'avais été accepté sur dossier dans une super école loin de chez moi, pour suivre un cursus qui devrait – normalement toujours - m'éviter le chômage et des allers retours vers Pôle Emploi, ô spectres infâmes qui hantent les âmes des jeunes diplômés !

Et pour cela, j'étais prêt à prendre des risques.

Et puis, qui s'en rendrait compte ?! J'étais vraiment doué. La supercherie resterait indécelable.

A une heure du mat, mon dossier était prêt. Parfait et impeccable.

J'étais le candidat rêvé.

Au moins sur le papier.

* * *

**A l'Appartement, vers 20 heures**

Assis dans le salon, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de détailler avec admiration les lieux. Tout était bien fini, propre. Les pièces étaient immenses, bien aménagées.

J'étais impatient de m'installer ! J'allais vivre ici, vraiment ! C'était mieux que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer.

Quatre avait vérifié mes documents avec attention mais n'avait rien décelé. Semblait que j'avais été bon sur ce coup-là. Je venais de faire mes premières armes de faussaire avec brio.

Ensuite, il me présenta ce qu'il appelait la charte du colocataire.

« Tu excuseras ce côté un peu formel. Mais cela me parait nécessaire. » Plaida-t-il avec une moue d'excuse.

Avec des yeux pareils, j'aurais dit oui à tout.

Mais j'étais d'accord, y compris sur le fond.

Je pris le document que je parcourus en diagonale. Obligation de payer son loyer, de maintenir les parties communes propres, de participer aux taches ménagères et aux dépenses liées à la communauté. Pas de bruit entre minuit et sept heures sauf en cas de consensus général.

« J'en rajouterais bien une. Pas d'animaux. » Suggérai-je.

Quatre leva la tête, interrogatif.

« Euh… Ouais, effectivement, je n'y avais pas pensé… »

Je soupirai.

« Je suis allergique. » Précisai-je, histoire d'être clair.

Non, je n'avais pas la phobie des bestioles, c'est juste que je devenais blanc puis rouge dès qu'un mammifère rentrait dans un périmètre de moins de trois mètres autour de moi. Les plumes me rendaient malades également et déclenchaient des crises d'asthme, et la nourriture à poissons me filait des nausées.

Mais ça, je préférais ne pas le dire trop haut…

Le blond approuva sans insister.

« Je vais rajouter ce point, ce serait dommage que tu tombes malade! En plus, ce sera plus simple pour récupérer la caution. » Marmonna-t-il en gribouillant une phrase en bas de la feuille.

« Alors, c'est bon pour toi ? »

Il me tendit un exemplaire et en conserva un. Sa méticulosité me fit sourire mais je me gardai bien d'exprimer ma pensée. Pour le moment, je ne savais pas trop sur quel pied danser avec lui. Il avait l'air cool et en même temps, quelque chose me retenait.

Peut-être une 'petite' différence de milieu social, allez savoir. A moins que ce ne soit ma timidité naturelle qui refasse surface…

A voir, j'aurai l'occasion de mieux le connaitre par la suite.

« Je peux emménager quand ? » Les cours commençaient dans deux semaines mais j'avais hâte de prendre possession des lieux.

Quatre sortit son agenda électronique.

« Semaine trente-six, donc d'ici dix jours. Les autres arriveront cette semaine-là également. »

« On est au complet ? »

« Yes ! Ça n'a pas été sans mal mais c'est bon, on sera cinq, comme prévu. »

Il avait l'air satisfait.

Son regard se posa chaleureusement sur moi.

« Je suis content que tu te joignes à nous Duo. J'ai l'impression qu'on va bien s'entendre. »

J'avais la même impression.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre, une petite mise en jambes!**

**On continue?**

**A très vite! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello amis lecteurs! Voilà le chapitre 2, plutôt rapidement puisqu'il est assez court.**

**L'histoire finit de mettre en place les différents acteurs!**

**Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews! C'est encourageant!**

**Pour les avertissements, résumé, pairing et tralala, se reporter au chapitre 1 ;)**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

« Voici ta chambre Duo. »

Je quittai presque à regret la contemplation des yeux bleu lagon de mon coloc et j'examinai la pièce avec plaisir croissant au fur et à mesure. Environ vingt mètres carré, lumineuse avec deux grandes fenêtres, un beau parquet en bois massif au sol. Les murs étaient peints en un gris très clair, plutôt neutre comme couleur, ce qui m'allait parfaitement, et le mobilier était du classique nordique.

Tout à fait adéquat pour un étudiant de vingt-et-un ans, presque vingt-deux, c'est-à-dire moi !

Un lit deux places – ça pouvait toujours servir – une armoire, un bureau et un commode. Pas de fioriture, mais j'arrangerai cela sous peu.

« Et voici aussi tes clés » Je saisis le trousseau au vol tandis que Quatre s'en retournait à ses occupations après m'avoir adressé un petit clin d'œil encourageant. Je n'avais toujours pas vu les autres habitants mais je pressentais que cela n'allait plus tarder.

Je pris une minute pour détailler les lieux, m'imprégnant de l'atmosphère de cette chambre, qui était désormais la mienne, avant de me secouer enfin.

Je ne mis que peu de temps à déballer mes affaires. J'avais pris pas mal de vêtements bien sûr, plus mon matériel informatique, ma chaine et mes CD. J'avais pris quelques bouquins aussi, surtout de la science fiction, le style qui me divertissait le plus et quelques BD. Je m'arrêtais pour admirer le résultat.

Pas mal du tout. Plutôt sobre mais cela me plaisait bien.

Ça me faisait un peu bizarre malgré tous ces signes positifs. Nouvelle ville, nouvel appart, nouveau cadre de vie. Et des colocataires inconnus. Cela faisait beaucoup de changements d'un coup. Mais il faudrait faire avec !

Les cours, je ne m'en inquiétais pas trop pour le moment. J'avais sérieusement étudié le programme avant de signer pour cette école loin de chez moi et un peu au-dessus de mes moyens. Normalement, je devrais être à la hauteur, enfin, fallait espérer.

Restait l'intégration, la prise de repères… Pas une mince affaire.

Sans compter sur le travail qu'il allait bien falloir que je me déniche. Mes maigres économies me permettraient de tenir deux ou trois mois mais pas plus. Enfin, je ne comptais pas m'y mettre ce soir !

Je sortis mon portable et envoyai un court SMS à ma mère. Juste histoire qu'elle soit rassurée et ne m'appelle pas pour la troisième fois de la journée. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que je n'aurais pas donné pour avoir un frère ! Juste histoire de l'occuper un peu plus et de détourner son attention chronophage de moi.

Ah mince, j'en avais déjà un… J'étais vraiment fatigué.

Je dus me motiver pour mettre les draps et finalement poussai un soupir en m'écroulant de tout mon long sur le lit.

C'était fait ! Hi Ya !

Le trajet m'avait crevé. Train plus train plus train. Le métro, c'était bien sur des rails, non ?

Huit heures de transports en commun, ça pouvait vous mettre sur les rotules, assurément.

« Duo ? » Appela une voix à l'autre bout de l'appartement.

Je pris sur moi pour ne pas envoyer paitre celui qui me dérangeait et sabrait allègrement mes plans de sieste pour me trainer au jusqu'au salon en faisant appel à mes dernières ressources de diplomatie et d'énergie.

Pour y trouver deux jeunes hommes en compagnie de Quatre, debout près de la table basse et en grande conversation. Le sourire de Quatre avait déjà chassé ma fatigue, soit-il béni !

« Duo, je te présente Trowa et Wu Fei. Ils vont partager l'appartement avec nous. » Dit-il en me présentant les deux garçons.

Je leur tendis la main tout en les détaillant avec une certaine circonspection et surtout beaucoup de curiosité.

La prise du dénommé Trowa me fit frémir et je crus un instant que j'avais définitivement dit adieu à ma main droite. Je réussis heureusement à la récupérer sans trop de dommage et j'adressai un sourire grimaçant à Trowa. Il était grand et puissamment musclé, ça se voyait même sous l'épaisseur de son pull. Avec un regard menthe à l'eau pas dégueu en prime.

Dame nature l'avait gâté, le cher garçon ! Il avait cependant un style vestimentaire plutôt… personnel disons. Pantalon de toile beige étrangement coupé, pull à col V d'une surprenante couleur vert bouteille, des chaussures indéfinissables.

Les chaussures, ce n'était pas mon truc de toute façon.

Une sorte de style 'je suis un artiste mais pas vraiment.' Il avait surtout la carrure d'un rugbyman ! Et son sourire… Chaleureux comme ce n'était pas permis.

Bigrement mon style ! Ça commençait mal…

_Non Duo, tu ne couches pas avec tes colocataires ! Pas au cours premier mois, ou à minima de la première semaine…_

Quatre avait omis de mettre cette règle dans son manuel. Une grave erreur à mon sens.

Ou un oubli volontaire ?

Je détournai à regret mon regard de l'adonis pour saluer Wu Fei et je sus que je n'aurais pas ce type de problème avec ce dernier.

C'était un asiatique d'une stature beaucoup plus modeste, quoique respectable tout de même. Propre sur lui, soigné même, le genre discret. Un sourire intelligent mais évasif. Petit pull fin près du corps, jean délavé, basket. Des cheveux attachés en queue de cheval. Pas une longueur capable de rivaliser avec moi.

Comment ça, ce n'était pas qu'une question de taille ?

Il me sourit distraitement et je sentis instantanément qu'il se ferait peu envahissant. Il parlait sans accent, d'une voix basse et posée, avant de retomber dans le silence après les banalités d'usage.

Quatre était à fond dans son élément – je le soupçonnais d'avoir fait diplomatie première langue - et proposa un apéro, histoire de faire connaissance et de passer notre première soirée ensemble.

Proposition immédiatement acceptée par Trowa - j'étais déjà en quête d'un surnom plus approprié - et aussitôt décliné par Wu Fei sous prétexte de travail - explication qui ne me convaincue pas complètement. Peut-être qu'il ne buvait simplement que du thé ? A moins que ce ne soit qu'un stupide préjugé et qu'il ait réellement autre chose à faire...

Moi, j'étais toujours partant pour un apéro maison, surtout en aussi bonne compagnie et après tant d'heures de transport, un remontant n'était pas du luxe, donc je me suis laissé convaincre sans aucune difficulté.

Quatre fit péter la bouteille de champagne, avec une nonchalance presque insultante pour Perrier Jouët, me faisant lever un sourcil à la fois narquois et envieux.

Il était comme cela, ce mec ? Un apéro entre colocs et hop, il faisait danser les bulles ? Mon intuition se renforçait. Ce type n'était pas n'importe quel quidam, je le pressentais. Et mes intuitions me trompaient rarement. Avec un peu de chance, la soirée me permettrait d'en savoir un peu plus.

« Tu fais quoi, Duo ? A Paris, je veux dire ? » Demanda Trowa en dardant ses yeux mentholés sur moi.

Il avait bien fait de préciser. Les questions vagues et débiles, ça me tapait sur les nerfs.

La patience était un don qui me faisait défaut depuis ma naissance, et avoir un regard à se damner n'y changeait rien.

Ou presque.

« École d'informatique. Et toi ? » Répondis-je laconiquement.

Parler de moi n'avais jamais été mon point fort non plus. Je préférais jouer sur d'autres terrains.

« Je fais les beaux-arts. En troisième année. »

Un artiste donc. Ça expliquait son look. Cela m'intrigua – qui diable pouvait encore choisir cette voix au 21ème siècle ? - mais je préférai reporter mon attention sur le blond.

« Et toi, Quatre ? Je ne t'ai pas posé la question hier… »

« Sciences Po. En deuxième année.» Précisa le blond avec un sourire discret.

Réponse qui ne me surprit même pas. C'était presque tatoué sur son front.

« C'est ta première colocation ? »

Trowa, encore.

« Ouais, et toi ? »

Mais Géant vert - tiens, le surnom était trouvé - secoua négativement la tête.

« Pas vraiment, j'étais déjà en coloc l'année passée mais mon colocataire est parti. »

« Tu l'as fait fuir ? » Me moquai-je.

Chassez le naturel…

Mais Trowa était de bonne composition et son sourire s'est élargi, se transformant en une arme de séduction massive. Waouh, j'en prenais plein les mirettes. C'était festival, et dire que j'avais rien demandé… Que de bonheur ce soir ! Cela me mit en joie.

« Il s'est pris de passion pour les paysages du Pérou. Notamment les diverses représentations de lama. »

Je grimaçai malgré moi. Ce qui fit rire Géant vert.

«Ne t'inquiète pas, il est peu probable que ça t'arrive. »

« Tu m'étonnes ! »

Des lamas, quelle idée…

Le reste de l'apéro se passa sans aucun souci, les bulles aidant fortement à détendre l'atmosphère. Je découvris comme prévu des traits de caractères sympathiques chez le blond et même chez Trowa, qui était chaud comme une chaudière à fuel. Rester en sa compagnie me donnait des vapeurs et détourner mon regard vers Quatre ne m'aidait pas vraiment.

Ils étaient presque aussi hot l'un que l'autre, et ce n'était pas peu dire.

Bon, j'avoue, j'avais quand même une nette préférence pour les bruns.

Surtout celui-là.

C'est donc à trois que nous avons préparé notre premier repas. Je faisais à la perfection les spaghettis bolognaise, Quatre gérait la tarte aux pommes et Trowa… se concentrait sur la vaisselle. Visiblement, l'artiste était au-dessus de certaines considérations bassement matérielles, comme la cuisine. J'espérais qu'il n'en serait pas de même avec le ménage.

On ne revit Wu Fei que brièvement, littéralement entre deux portes, il devait sortir et, de toute manière, ne mangeait que chinois, nous dit-il.

J'en conclue qu'il ne s'imposerait pas souvent à la table commune et que ça ferait toujours un couvert de moins à gérer.

On parla rapidement logistique. L'appartement avait deux salles de bain ainsi que deux sanitaires. Dans un souci d'équité, Quatre les divisa de la façon suivante : Trowa, le cinquième homme et moi partagerions la salle de bain Quatre et Wu Fei prenant l'autre tandis que les sanitaires seraient également séparés en deux groupes : moi et le cinquième homme et les trois autres à part.

Quatre dut me dire le prénom dudit gars mais cela ne me marqua pas. J'étais un peu pompette et n'aspirais plus qu'à dormir maintenant que j'avais l'estomac plein. En me couchant ce soir-là dans mon tout nouveau lit, je fus incapable de m'en souvenir de ce qu'il m'avait dit sur le cinquième larron.

Peu importait, je ne tarderai pas à le découvrir, il devait arriver quelques jours plus tard.

* * *

Contre toutes mes attentes, les premiers jours de cours furent épuisants. Le rythme était plus intense que ce que j'avais pu voir en province et l'adaptation n'était pas facile car tous les autres avaient déjà leurs habitudes dans la capitale et leurs propres groupes d'amis. J'eus heureusement le loisir de nouer un début d'amitié avec une nénette de mon cours, une dénommée Hilde, qui était à Paris depuis un an déjà.

La demoiselle était une brunette aux cheveux courts avec des yeux bleus francs et sans subtilité. Elle était plutôt maigrichonne et s'habillait comme une geekette, ce qu'elle était sans aucun doute. Son humour incisif m'attira de suite et nous avons eu vite fait de devenir binôme dans bon nombre de matières, ce qui me soulagea et me donnait une bonne nouvelle à donner à ma mère, qui s'inquiétait toujours pour tout et pour rien.

A l'appartement, la colocation démarrait plutôt bien. Trowa avait des horaires complètement décalés, du coup, on ne se battait pas pour la salle de bain.

Faut dire que j'aimais me lever tôt. Pas lui.

Quatre était en mode beau gosse tous les jours, me bluffant à chaque fois que je le croisais en costard-cravate. C'était bien loin de moi et mon monde de geek.

Je n'étais pas habillé en clodo non plus mais bon, je me cantonnais aux jeans et aux polos ou pulls. Parfois, je sortais la chemise, mais honnêtement, c'était uniquement pour choper.

_La camisa negra…_

J'avais maintenant investi ma chambre, étalant mon ordinateur, mes connexions réseaux, mes enceintes, tout branché avec ma télé. Bref, de la domotique made in Duo.

Je kiffais grave cet appart, y'avait même une machine à laver et un sèche-linge. Pas de corvée de laverie, que du bonheur.

Evidemment, Quatre, ultra organisé comme à son habitude – que je commençais à bien cerner – avait mis en place un planning via un tableau Velléda où chacun devait réserver ses créneaux.

Comment dire…

Pour le moment, seules ses lessives à lui apparaissaient.

Quelque chose me faisait penser que ça resterait ainsi…

Wu Fei était d'une discrétion hallucinante, je le croisais à l'occasion des descentes nocturnes dans la cuisine, lui buvant une tasse de thé, moi en quête de gâteaux pour m'aider à rester concentré lors que mes parties de jeux en ligne.

_Finalement, ce n'est pas si naze que ça, la vie à Paris, la colocation… _

J'étais serein, tranquille dans ma piaule à l'autre bout de l'appart. C'était calme, apaisant et j'avais presque réussi à convaincre ma mère que tout allait bien, ce qui m'ôtait une sacré épine du pied.

Ma petite routine fut cassée par un événement imprévu.

Deux putains d'yeux bleu cobalt.

Que je rencontrai pour la première fois le mardi matin, 06h45, dans la salle de bain.

Moi, en caleçon, et les Yeux… Froids. Très très froids.

« On t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ? »

Ça commençait fort.

« On t'a jamais appris à fermer la porte à clé ? »

« Je pensais pas que c'était nécessaire. »

« Je te retourne le compliment. »

On s'est dévisagé deux secondes en chiens de faïence.

« Tu dégages maintenant ? » J'ai demandé d'une voix douce mais clairement condescendante.

« J'étais là avant. » Rétorqua l'autre en levant un sourcil ahuri.

« Techniquement vrai si on se limite à la salle de bain mais en ce qui concerne le reste de l'appart, j'étais le premier. Niveau surface, je t'explose. Donc tu sors. »

Souriant toujours.

Agacé, de plus en plus.

Ce n'était pas parce que j'aimais me lever tôt que j'étais du matin !

Mais l'autre gars n'était pas forcement prêt à céder sa place.

« Mais dis-moi, t'as tes règles ou quoi ? Faut se calmer, ma belle. »

_What ? 'Ma belle' ? Il me traite de nénette ?_

OK, là, il me saoulait. Quel humour à deux balles !

« T'as dit quoi? » Mon ton se fit mordant et son regard clairement moqueur ne fit qu'aggraver le phénomène.

J'allais le bouffer. Fallait pas me parler comme à une gonzesse. Et surtout pa du mat ! Cela m'horripilait plus que tout au monde.

« Rentre tes griffes catwoman. » A poursuivi l'autre débile avec son humour naze.

Mais en plus, c'est qu'il commençait à se marrer, ce con ! Il se payait ma poire de bon matin et ça l'amusait ?!

« Elle a besoin de combien de temps, la demoiselle, pour se faire les ongles et le brushing ? » Singea-t-il en levant un sourcil narquois.

_Oh, madre des dios…._

J'allais l'atomiser.

J'ai serré violemment les poings et je m'apprêtai à lui faire tâter de ma droite quand la porte s'est rouverte derrière nous.

Trowa, en boxer, les yeux encore groggys de sommeil. Torse nu et les cheveux en bataille.

_My god… _

(oui, oui, je suis trilingue, français de ma mère italienne, anglais de mon père américain et espagnol de mes vacances à Barcelone)

J'en restai stupidement bouché bée. Ce type était une bombe sexuelle. Purement et simplement.

Je dus me retenir pour ne pas baver sur le tapis de la salle de bain.

« Oh, salut les mecs… Vous ne pourriez pas baisser le son, j'aimerais bien pioncer encore un peu. »

Il disait cela avec un air si … dépravé !

Il posa un regard incertain sur la tronche de cake qui m'avait piqué ma salle de bain.

« Au fait, tu dois être Heero. Bienvenue dans la coloc ! » Marmonna-t-il avant de fermer la porte et de retourner se coucher.

Gros blanc. Et petit moment de réflexion.

Bon, alors, option un : poursuivre notre petite discussion sur le même ton, la finir avec les poings et se faire virer de la coloc.

Option deux : afficher son plus beau sourire, lui tendre la main et lâcher un 'Duo Maxwell, enchanté de te connaitre' bien faux-cul mais tout à fait de rigueur.

Option trois : continuer à le regarder en chien de faïence et ne pas bouger d'un iota.

Dernière option retenue.

Visiblement, l'autre était en phase.

Au bout de trente secondes, ça devenait franchement ridicule.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Finis-je par lancer. Il était tard et j'avais la dalle. Commencer les cours l'estomac vide, c'était pas possible.

« Dis-moi que tu libères la salle de bain dans cinq minutes et je sors. »

« OK. » Répondis-je. « Je libère la salle de bain dans cinq minutes. »

Ce que je ne fis pas. Après tout, j'avais dit que je le _dirais_, pas que je le _ferais_. Je pris bien mon temps pour me laver les cheveux et sortis vingt bonnes minutes plus tard.

Tranquille quoi. Un brin revanchard, j'avoue.

L'autre était rouge de colère.

« Catwoman a fini de se faire les griffes, mon chou. » Susurrai-je en sortant de la pièce, me retenant à peine de lui adresser un clin d'œil langoureux.

Il me bouscula d'un coup d'épaule pour rentrer, me jetant un regard mauvais qui me fit marrer.

Je partis en cours encore hilare. Tronche de cake – Heero ?- avait illuminé ma journée.

Hilde leva un sourcil interrogatif devant ma mine réjouie.

« Qu'est ce qui te mets d'aussi bonne humeur ? »

Je lui racontai l'histoire, édulcorant un peu mon humour de merde et noircissant volontairement le comportement de TDC - comprendre Tronche de Cake. Elle éclata de rire.

« T'abuses Duo ! » Me lança –t-elle. « Le pauvre, il vient d'arriver et il se faire rouler dans la farine dès le matin ! »

J'haussai les épaules, indifférent.

« Rooh, c'est bon ! » Tempérai-je. « C'était juste une petite blague de colocataire, c'est tout. Il s'en remettra. »

Ce n'est pas comme si il avait le choix…

Je ne revis pas TDC le soir même, apparemment, le cher garçon avait un diner ou une soirée, je n'avais rien écouté aux explications de Quatre qui paraissait bien le connaitre.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'excuser auprès de Trowa, qui m'excusa bien volontiers. Je récoltais au passage un sourire à faire fondre la banquise.

Cela suffit à me faire complètement oublier TDC.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je me levai à l'heure habituelle et fonçai dans la salle de bain.

Occupée. Je piétinais de rage, pestant à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller Trowa.

L'enfoiré la libéra trente minutes plus tard, sortant de là avec un petit sourire.

Il avait le triomphe facile.

OK, si c'était comme cela.

La guerre des salles de bain était déclarée!

* * *

**Et voilà, tout le monde est en place maintenant! La coloc a démarré. Et vous, toujours avec moi?**

**:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello amis lecteurs!**

**La suite est là, avec le chapitre 3! Tous les acteurs sont en place, l'action peut commencer :)**

**Merci à ceux qui prennent la peine de me laisser des petits commentaires, c'est sympa et parfois, inspirant aussi!**

**Bonne lecture **

_PS: et pour le rating, pairing, avertissements et blablabla, voir chapitre 1. Je vous conseille néanmoins vivement de les relire avant d'attaquer ce chapitre, si jamais vous les aviez oubliés, ou vous pourriez être surpris ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

D'une petite blague, c'était devenu une obsession.

Tronche De Cake - abrégé TDC - était aussi coriace que moi et s'était pris au jeu. C'était d'ailleurs un joueur de haut niveau. Et moi aussi.

Hélas.

Ça avait commencé bêtement. Je me levais habituellement vers 6 heures 40 – 6 heures 45, je prenais la salle de bain illico et je la libérais vers 7 heure 15. Je filais ensuite prendre mon petit déjeuner et hop, à 8 heures, j'étais en cours. Frais, dispo et opérationnel.

Au vu de la présence de l'autre débile, je me levais quelques minutes plus tôt tous les jours, histoire de le griller, mais de peu, bien sûr ! C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus drôle - lui claquer la porte au nez ! - et j'avoue que dans les premiers temps, cela me fit bien marrer.

Dommage pour moi, il comprit vite le truc, et fit de même.

Bon an, mal an, on a joué comme cela pendant quinze jours, en grappillant quelques secondes à chaque fois et puis, le rythme s'est brutalement accéléré.

Le brun marquait un point, s'engouffrant le premier dans la salle de bain, je le rattrapais le lendemain. Jusqu'au moment où, au lieu d'avancer le timing de cinq malheureuses minutes, il l'a changé d'un quart d'heure.

J'ai évidemment fait de même le lendemain.

Bref, après trois semaines, j'avais une gueule de déterré et je me suis retrouvé à bouffer des biscuits dans la salle de bain, allongé dans la baignoire, à 5 heures 30 du mat.

La loose quoi.

Hilde se demandait si je voyais quelqu'un - j'ai finalement préféré ne pas lui raconter ces épisodes peu glorieux, et j'ai mis ça sur le compte de révisions intensives, bobard qu'elle a moyennement cru - Quatre et les autres n'y voyaient que du feu. Trowa avait le sommeil lourd et Wu Fei étaient bien trop loin pour nous entendre nous faire la chasse dans l'appart.

En public, TDC et moi, on ne se parlait pas. Ignorance totale des deux côtés. Notre petite guérilla restait sous-marine, juste entre lui et moi.

On pouvait manger à la même table, regarder le même film, bref, être physiquement présents ensemble dans moins de dix mètres carrés mais c'était comme si l'autre n'existait pas. Je commençais à vraiment bien m'entendre avec Quatre et Trowa, Wu Fei se faisant presque toujours aussi peu visible et loquace. Mais TDC, rien à faire.

Je ne supportais pas son tronche, même si le fait que ce soit un ami de Quatre m'avait fait douter un instant quant à mon état de santé mental, avant de mettre le sien en cause. Le blond l'avait présenté comme un ami proche et de longue date, rencontré au Lycée il me semble. J'avais zappé la suite de l'histoire.

Mais non, décidément, il me saoulait, tout simplement. Sûr de lui, froid, hautain. Un connard prétentieux.

Il était catalogué, ça, c'était fait.

Heero Yuy – de son nom officiel, quoique j'aurais bien milité pour faire inscrire Tronche de Cake sur ses papiers – avait surement dû faire de même de son côté.

Dieu merci, le reste du groupe était sympathique sinon, avec des spécimens de ce genre, la colocation aurait pu être un véritable enfer. Wu Fei avait même fini par sortir un soir de sa tanière, daignant partager avec nous une petite soirée DVD.

Quatre était un amour, un vrai. Gentil, intelligent. Entre autres !

J'avais fini par savoir d'où me venait la première impression ressentie il s'agissait en fait du fils Winner, héritier du Groupe Winner, une compagnie internationale qui brassait des milliers et des milliers d'euros.

Bref, richissime.

Ça me rendait encore plus conscient des qualités humaines du blond. Il aurait pu être complètement différent, inaccessible. Ce n'était pas le cas.

Il m'invita à quelques-unes de ses sorties, sachant que je ne connaissais encore personne sur Paris. Je me cantonnais aux sorties bars et cinéma, évitant soigneusement les restos et les boites pour le moment, mon budget ne le permettant pas et je ne comptais pas me faire inviter, si riche soit-il.

Je n'avais toujours pas trouvé de travail et il allait sérieusement falloir y songer.

Mais Tronche de Cake mobilisait toute mon énergie.

Quoique… J'en gardais toujours un peu pour Trowa. Avec qui je rigolais en regardant des séries télévisées. Il me montra certaines de ses œuvres, des peintures à l'huile, joliment exécutées et pleine de sensibilité, me parla de ses projets d'avenir, de ses envies d'exposer dans le monde entier, pas forcément dans des salles réputées mais dans des lieux de rencontres, d'échanges.

Il avait vraiment une âme d'artiste, attentif et en même temps ailleurs. Présent et lointain en même temps. Dont le regard pouvait vous survoler sans vous voir et l'instant d'après, se poser sur vous avec une telle intensité qu'on pensait prendre feu.

Avec Quatre et lui, on pouvait partir dans des discussions enflammées sur les films, débattant du jeu des acteurs, de la crédibilité du scénario ou même du montage cinématographique.

Entre ça et Hilde, je passais de bonnes soirées.

Les matins par contre…

Ce jeu débile allait me couter ma santé.

Mais impossible de lâcher !

Fierté mal placée peut-être, mais fierté tout de même.

Et me voilà, à 5 heures du matin, à me trainer dans la salle de bain, une couverture sur le dos et des ptits Lus à la main.

Direction la baignoire.

Aujourd'hui, Tronche de Cake ne passerait pas !

Une demi-heure s'écoula, puis une seconde. Rien ne se passa. Personne ne vint frapper. Je pris ma douche à 7 heures, tendant l'oreille pour ne pas louper l'arrivée de mon adversaire.

Mais rien ne vint.

En désespoir de cause, je finis par sortir de la salle de bain, et ne trouvai personne. Décontenancé, j'hésitai une seconde avant d'aller faire un tour du côté de sa chambre. La porte était entrouverte, je jetai un œil et découvris le lit. Vide.

_L'enfoiré !_

Un sentiment de duperie me souleva le cœur. Je pionçais dans une baignoire depuis 5 heures du mat et lui, il n'était même pas là ?!

Le saligaud ! Il ne perdait rien pour attendre !

Je partis en cours, furax de m'être fait avoir par TDC.

Hilde me demanda si j'avais mes règles, ce qui m'amena à lui poser quelques questions quant à sa connaissance de la gente masculine. Le tout fut bien moins diplomatiquement dit.

* * *

Je ne croisai Tronche de Cake que le soir venu, alors que je quittai ma chambre pour aller préparer le diner.

« Bien dormi ? »

Holy shit ! Cette mine supérieure, l'air de ne pas y toucher… Il m'horripilait.

« Quoi ? C'était juste une petite question anodine… »

Il dut lire sur mon visage ce que je pensais de lui.

Il perdit un peu de sa superbe et s'approcha d'avantage, jusqu'à ce que je sente son parfum. Pas dégueu d'ailleurs. Monsieur avait des goûts de luxe.

Je le dévisageai sans reculer, plongeant mon regard dans les puits sans fond qui lui servaient d'yeux.

« Tu vois, Maxwell, la différence entre toi et moi, c'est que, il y en a un de nous deux qui a une vie sexuelle et il y a l'autre, qui dort dans la baignoire. Seul. Pas la peine que je te précise qui est qui.»

Je serrai les mâchoires, profondément énervé.

Cet enfoiré avait raison.

« Ok, tu m'as eu. T'as gagné. Satisfait ? »

Il cligna des yeux, surpris apparemment. Je n'étais pas un idiot incapable de reconnaitre ses torts.

« J'avoue que… oui. »

« Bon, il est temps de passer à autre chose alors. Ça te va, Tronche de Cake ? »

Oups… Ça m'avait échappé.

Ou pas.

Voir ses yeux s'écarquiller de stupeur, c'était ma petite revanche perso. Plutôt crever que d'enterrer la hache de guerre !

Je me marrais alors que je rejoins le salon. TDC avait repris son éternel air impassible et s'est posé tranquillement devant la télé. Le plus loin possible de moi.

Je trouverai bien un nouveau terrain de jeu. Ce n'était pas l'imagination qui me faisait défaut !

Le soir même, après un film bizarroïde choisi par Trowa à propos d'une muse et d'un compositeur fou auquel je n'avais strictement rien compris, je me suis dit qu'il était temps de se pencher sérieusement sur la question du taf. Le premier mois venait de s'écouler et je savais déjà que je voulais rester ici.

TDC n'était rien qu'une goutte d'eau dans l'océan, l'essentiel n'était pas là. Je voulais garder cet appart, il fallait trouver comment le payer maintenant.

J'ai parcouru les sites d'annonces en ligne toute la soirée. Mais là encore, je ne trouvai rien qui me corresponde.

Trop loin, trop mal payé, des horaires décalés, incompatibles avec mon planning.

Serveur, j'avais déjà fait, merci bien. Les pincements aux fesses, les numéros glissés avec l'addition, le petit copain qui vous attend à la sortie parce qu'il s'imagine que vous avez dragué sa gonzesse et veut absolument vous péter la gueule. Bon, parfois, c'était vrai. Mais c'était rare !

Les collègues qui vous en veulent parce que vous êtes mieux gaulé et donc que vous avez plus de pourboires… Le patron qui propose des promotions canapé, comme si j'avais envie de faire carrière chez Flunch !

Le tout pour un salaire de misère et une vie sociale inexistante ?!

Non, j'avais assez donné auparavant. Alors, next !

Le problème restait donc entier.

Une petite annonce attira mon attention.

Une partie de moi se révolta contre l'idée. L'autre trouvait le compromis confortable.

Je notai le numéro.

Ça ne coutait rien de téléphoner.

* * *

**Le lendemain soir, dans le Vème arrondissement**

L'entretien s'était bien passé. J'avais le physique et la condition qui allait avec. Je crois même que le recruteur était plutôt enthousiaste à l'idée de m'embaucher.

Pour ma part, le sentiment était… mitigé.

Les horaires convenaient, la localisation était parfaite. Le salaire franchement honnête, environ vingt-cinq euros de l'heure, net, pour des prestations seulement trois soirs par semaine, de deux heures chacune, entre 18 heures et 20 heures, voire entre 19 et 21 heures, cela dépendait.

Soit six cents euros par mois environ, hors périodes de vacances scolaires.

Une aubaine ! Plus qu'il ne m'en fallait. Ça me permettrait même de me faire quelques extras, genre accompagner Quatre dans ses soirées ! Et aussi de rentrer en famille le week end si j'en avais envie, de partir aux vacances de Noel, bref, la panacée quoi.

Mais le travail en lui-même…

Ça me saoulait quand même d'en arriver là pour payer mon loyer. Bon, en même temps, ce n'était pas la mort non plus. Juste une question d'orgueil.

Enfin, bon, j'avais pas les moyens d'en avoir donc, avant même de revenir à l'appart, j'avais rappelé la responsable et lui avais confirmé mon intérêt pour ce job.

Je commençais dans deux jours.

* * *

**Deux jours plus tard**

Mon premier jour se révéla plus difficile que prévu. D'une, se déshabiller devant une trentaine de personnes particulièrement attentives n'était pas ma spécialité - je faisais souvent cela dans le noir, la pénombre, dans le feu de l'action ou le cas échéant, seul - de deux, la prestation était beaucoup plus physique que je ne l'aurais cru. Tenir une position trente minutes sans bouger, ce n'était pas si simple !

Car oui, je le découvrais seulement maintenant, mais être modèle nu pour cours dessin, et bien, c'était un métier !

Mais globalement, la première impression passée, je me suis retrouvé plutôt à l'aise. Les regards n'étaient pas inquisiteurs mais professionnels, le professeur cadrait tout cela avec sympathie mais discrétion.

Je fus même félicité à la fin du cours.

« Bien Duo, comment te sens-tu ? »

Il avait quand même attendu que je sois rhabillé pour venir me taper la causette. Ouf !

« Euh… Ben pas si mal. » Répondis-je très sincèrement. « J'avais des doutes au départ sur… Euh, l'ambiance et tout ça… mais finalement, je gère… »

Bon, je ne comptais pas non plus le crier sur les toits non plus. On peut gérer sans assumer, non ?

Le prof me sourit, satisfait par cette réponse.

« Je suis vraiment ravi que cela te convienne. Je pense que tu as un bon potentiel, Duo. Il faut être un minimum sportif pour tenir certaines poses. Mais aussi savoir exprimer des émotions sans bouger. C'est assez complexe, en dépit de tout ce qu'on pourrait croire de l'extérieur, mais on peut dire que tu t'en sors bien pour une première. »

J'hochai la tête sans répondre. S'il était content… C'était lui, le boss.

« Il faut néanmoins admettre que tu as aussi des particularités physiques qui sont des atouts indéniables pour ce job. » Ajouta-t-il, l'air de rien.

Tiens donc… Des caractéristiques particulières ? On me l'avait jamais faite celle-là.

J'étais donc ravi de l'apprendre.

Mais l'autre poursuivait, imperturbable.

« Déjà, tu as des yeux très expressifs. D'une couleur étonnante, ce mauve bleuté, c'est très frappant. Et évidemment, tes cheveux. Ce n'est pas une surprise pour toi, mais en ce qui concerne les élèves, cela leur donne un challenge supplémentaire. L'homme est habituellement fait de droites et d'arêtes cassantes. Point de rondeurs, qui sont l'apanage des corps féminins. Et toi, tu combines cela avec une cascade de cheveux qui tombent en mèches soyeuses, créant des arabesques autour de ton corps. C'est vraiment idéal pour mes étudiants. »

Je rougis, un peu gêné devant tant de compliments. Qui étaient, une fois n'est pas coutume, purement désintéressés. Le brave homme était marié et père de famille, il n'en avait pas après mes fesses, alléluia !

Le prof me souhaita une bonne soirée et je repartis à pied en direction de mon chez moi.

Conforté dans l'idée que j'avais fait le bon choix.

Restait à faire en sorte que personne ne le sache.

Je mentis à Hilde en lui disant que je bossais comme commis de cuisine.

Je mentis à ma mère en lui disant que j'étais serveur dans un resto.

Je mentis à Quatre en lui racontant que je faisais de la maintenance informatique sur des forums en ligne.

Bref, je mentis à tout le monde. Mais la réalité était là : j'avais un travail ! Et ça, ça me sortait une sacré épine du pied.

Dès les premières séances, je compris que j'avais intérêt à reprendre le sport si je ne voulais pas pâtir de courbatures localisées sur les muscles les plus improbables qui soient après chaque cours.

Heureusement, mon école mettait à disposition des élèves de l'établissement une salle de sport plutôt bien équipée, ce qui me permit de me défouler quasiment tous les midis. Hilde malgré mes protestations, avait décidé de m'accompagner et passait désormais tous ces midis avec moi, suant à grosses gouttes sur le vélo elliptique tandis que je galopais sur les tapis de courses et que je soulevais un peu de fonte.

J'avais un besoin vital de canaliser mon énergie par le sport. Ma mère avait eu beau me le répéter toute mon enfance, je ne l'avais jamais cru. Jusqu'à ce que mes parents divorcent et que je doive apprendre à gérer mon stress et mes nerfs.

L'activité physique avait été salvatrice depuis cette période et maintenant, je ne pouvais plus m'en passer. Bon, en cas de vacances prolongées sur une plage de sable blanc, je pouvais prendre sur moi quelques temps…. Et cet été, la mer et les sorties entre potes avaient eu raison de mon énergie.

Mais ici, dans la capitale, on ne pouvait pas dire que je me dépensais beaucoup. Mon école était à quelques pas de chez moi, on commandait les courses par internet, on avait une machine à laver dans l'appartement. Bref, un vrai coq en pâte. Et hors de question de faire du gras ! Je ne supportais pas les mecs dodus. Que ce soit sur moi ou sur les autres.

Un midi, je surpris le regard d'Hilde sur moi. Elle dévorait mon corps des yeux, c'était flagrant. Je fis mine de n'avoir rien vu mais cela me contraria. Entre elle et moi, il ne se passerait rien, un point c'est tout. Elle n'était pas mon style de fille et puis, je n'avais pas envie de perdre une amie pour une histoire de fesses.

Ça n'en valait en général pas la peine. Mais je doutais qu'elle partage mon point de vue. Il fallait gérer l'affaire avec discrétion. Une fille vexée était une plaie, qu'on se le dise.

Tant qu'elle ne tenterait rien - et je ferai mon maximum pour l'en dissuader, l'air de rien - le statu quo serait parfait. Fragile mais parfait !

Restait à espérer qu'elle ne décide pas de prendre les choses en main… Je pressentais qu'un refus de ma part pourrait être mal pris par la susceptible jeune fille. J'avais pour ma part déjà donné avec des histoires similaires. Les pseudos amis qui veulent absolument coucher avec vous et vous font une vie d'enfer quand vous dites non, basta !

L'arme la plus dissuasive restait de trouver quelqu'un d'autre mais pour le moment, l'occasion ne s'était pas présentée.

Mais je ne désespérais pas.

* * *

**Octobre**

Trois nouvelles semaines s'étaient écoulées. Étant payé à chaque séance, j'avais déjà réussi à économiser un peu. L'argent du loyer était mis de côté, plus une petite marge de sécurité. Du coup, lorsque Quatre me proposa de l'accompagner en boite de nuit ce vendredi-là, je pus enfin dire oui !

« C'est vrai ? » Il avait l'air vraiment content.

« Carrément ! Je suis célibataire depuis trop longtemps ! » Répondis-je en lui adressant un petit clin d'œil. Ce qui le fit rire, allumant des petites étoiles dans ses yeux lagon.

« Bien, alors, prépare-toi, on va aller Mixclub. C'est une boite pas mal, on y danse bien et les tarifs ne sont pas trop délirants. Par contre, fais gaffe au dresscode. » Me conseilla-t-il.

Je rigolais dans ma manche.

« C'est à dire ? »

« Les Vans, c'est pas recommandé. » Précisa-t-il en coulant un regard peu inspiré sur mes chaussures.

Je me mis à rire ouvertement cette fois. Le pauvre… Il se voyait déjà avec un boulet mal sapé au bras !

« T'inquiète pas Quatre. Promis, je te mettrai pas la honte. Je peux m'habiller quand je veux. »

Il sourit, diplomate. Il ne me croyait pas vraiment.

Ce cher Quatre… Il allait falloir que je lui révèle mon potentiel. Oh, rien de bien transcendant m'enfin, je ne me plaignais pas trop, surtout avec ma récente reprise de l'activité physique. Je me sentais au top de mon sex appeal !

Je filais me changer sans attendre. Comprenant bien que l'élégance était de rigueur pour cette première sortie dans la nuit parisienne, j'ai excavé des tréfonds de mon armoire mon plus beau jeans.

Un de ceux que je ne mettais que la nuit, quand j'allais chasser. Autant dire que ce n'était pas si souvent ! Et pourtant…

Il faisait de moi - ou à minima de mes fesses - une bombe, je le savais parfaitement et c'est bien pour cela que je l'avais choisi, malgré son prix un peu prohibitif. Il était superbement taillé, moulant cuisses et fessiers, mes points forts comme je venais de le dire, juste comme il fallait pour que ce soit sexy, mais pas assez pour que ça soit vulgaire - ou efféminé, ce qui était pire que tout.

Je finis par dénicher ma seule et unique paire de chaussures en cuir noir. Basiques mais de toute manière, personne ne regarderait mes pieds.

Le dilemme se posait pour le haut. T-shirt ou chemise ?

Le jeans était bleu nuit. Et je sortais pour choper, non ? Qui plus est, Quatre serait assurément en chemise. Il en mettait déjà pour aller en cours, je l'imaginais mal sortir en boite avec un maillot pourri. Je dégainai alors mon arme ultime, la fameuse chemise noire. Je l'enfilai comme un pull et déboutonnai les deux premiers boutons avant de la lisser sur mon torse. Elle tombait parfaitement bien, cintrant la taille, une belle longueur de manches, un col un peu original avec ses fils de blanc nacré mais pas trop voyant.

Je me regardai dans la glace. Pas mal. Restait un détail et pas des moindres: les cheveux.

Je dénouai ma tresse, à demi-défaite à cette heure avancée, et brossai vigoureusement le tout. Les laisser détachés n'était pas une option. Rien de plus désagréable que d'être pris pour une nana de dos. Cela pouvait vous mettre dans ses situations sacrement embarrassantes !

Queue de cheval, tresse ou catogan ?

J'optai pour la tresse, version africaine cette fois. Un nouage savamment fait, et ça tenait toute la nuit.

Un coup de parfum, et j'étais opérationnel.

Je revins dans le salon. Quatre avait aussi sorti le grand jeu, pantalon droit gris foncé, chemise gris clair, légèrement bleuté qui faisait gravement ressortir ses yeux.

Bordel, mais comment ce mec pouvait-il être célibataire ? Y'avait comme une erreur dans l'équation. Et je m'y connaissais en maths.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux appréciateurs en me voyant et cela me réchauffa le cœur.

« Waouh, Duo, t'es d'enfer ! » Il était sincère, ce qui me combla de bonheur.

Je lui dédiai mon sourire le plus charmeur en retour.

J'eus la surprise de le voir rougir.

_Mon dieu, serait-il gay ?_

Je n'eus pas le loisir d'explorer plus avant cette possibilité qu'une ombre se déplaça dans mon champ de vision. Un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq de muscles et d'ennui. Heero Yuy était dans la place.

Pantalon noir, coupe classique aussi, chemise blanche, cravate noire. Une gueule de tueur des bacs à sable.

Beau gosse tout de même. Encore fallait-il aimer les natures mortes.

« Duo, j'espère que ça te dérange pas mais Heero va se joindre à nous ce soir. »

L'autre eut un petit sourire en coin. Il savait à quel point cela me faisait plaisir.

Mais je pouvais être encore plus faux-cul que lui.

« Aucun problème. » Rétorquai-je suavement. « Plus on est de fou, plus on rit non ? »

Quatre se frotta les mains de contentement. La soirée s'annonçait bien.

Je les suivis dans l'escalier. Je ne pus m'empêcher de mater. En toute honnêteté, la palme revenait à Tronche de Cake. Winner avait un beau cul, assurément. Mais l'autre… Un truc de fou.

_Pfiou, quel dommage qu'il ne passe pas sa vie de dos celui-là,_ ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser. Il était autrement plus agréable à regarder.

* * *

**Deux heures plus tard**

La musique faisait rage autour de nous. Je mourrais de chaud mais m'amusais à fond. Quatre n'avait pas menti, le lieu tenait ses promesses.

Nous avions fait un repli stratégique dans un carré entouré d'un canapé en cuir noir, et Quatre partit nous ravitailler en boissons fraiches, prenant gentiment notre commande et sortant sa carte bleue en dépit de mes protestations.

Évidemment, en son absence, j'ignorai royalement TDC. Le lieu n'était pas forcement propice aux grandes conversations, avec les basses qui tonnaient en arrière-plan, ce qui ne me gênait pas du tout puisque nous n'avions rien à nous dire.

Je préférais détailler la foule qui se déhanchait avec ardeur en contrebas, cherchant des spécimens intéressants.

Je remarquai alors du coin de l'œil que Yuy virait au rouge tomate tandis que ses mâchoires se contractaient violemment. Visiblement, il venait de voir quelque chose qui le contrariait fortement. Il se leva d'un bond et se jeta dans la foule sans un mot.

Inutile de préciser qu'il ne me manqua pas.

Quatre revint avec les boissons quelques instants plus tard et leva un sourcil interrogatif en direction du siège vide.

« Il est où ? »

« Je sais pas. » Répondis-je laconiquement en m'emparant de mon verre. « Il a changé de couleur, limite s'il n'est pas passé au vert, et il est parti comme une balle. »

Comprendre, 'je m'en fous total'. L'alcool aidant, je prenais de moins en moins sur moi pour masquer mon indifférence. Et mon langage ne s'améliorait pas.

Quatre fronça les sourcils, brusquement soucieux.

« Et merde… » Murmura-t-il en cherchant des yeux son ami dans la foule dense et compacte.

« Quoi ? Y'a un problème ? »

Yuy, rien à cirer, Quatre par contre… Il avait toute mon attention.

Le blond se mordit la lèvre, indécis quant à la réponse à livrer.

Puis il se décida.

« Je pense qu'il a dû voir son ex. »

« Son ex ? » Répétai-je stupidement.

Parce qu'il avait des ex lui ?

Paix à leurs âmes.

« Oui… Bon, en fait, c'est une histoire un peu… compliquée. Je pense qu'il ne m'en voudra pas si je te le dis. »

Je mobilisai toute ma volonté pour ne pas prendre une mine de chat devant un pot de lait.

Un secret sur Tronche de Cake ? Et comment que j'étais preneur !

« Heero est comme tu le sais _(non, je ne savais pas mais je fis comme si) _un peu plus âgé que nous. Il a vingt-six ans et il bosse depuis trois ans déjà. »

« Il bosse ? »

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout en coloc alors ?_

« Oui, dans un cabinet d'avocat pour le moment. »

Comprendre : il est pété de tunes lui aussi.

_Mais qu'il dégage alors !_

Je réussis heureusement à garder cette véhémente pensée pour moi.

« Il était installé à son compte et était en couple depuis quelques mois quand il emménagé avec cette personne. Bref, les choses ont dégénéré entre eux _(tu m'étonnes !)_ et ils ont décidé de se séparer. Sauf que son ex, avant de partir, a eu envie de lui laisser un petit cadeau, et a incendié son appartement. »

J'en restai bouche bée.

« Ah oui, quand même… »

Visiblement, je n'étais pas le seul qu'il foutait en boule. C'en était presque marrant.

« Il a tout perdu. Il bossait à domicile… Ses affaires personnelles, son entreprise, ses clients. Je ne te parle même pas du fric qu'il avait investi dans tout cela. Il a dû reprendre un autre travail en speed, le temps de payer les factures et de faire réparer son appartement. Du coup, il s'est retrouvé sans logement et vu qu'on cherchait quelqu'un, c'était parfait. »

Ça dépendait du point de vue.

« Je sais qu'il n'est pas vraiment fait pour la vie en communauté. » Souligna le blond, conscient de mon regard narquois. Il était blond mais pas idiot non plus, l'héritier Winner. « Mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix et qu'il était prêt à tout pour repartir du bon pied. Et puis, les amis sont là pour cela non ? »

« T'es un super ami, Quatre. »

J'en étais convaincu. Mais son histoire me laissait pensif…

« Donc, forcément, ça doit pas lui faire super plaisir de l'apercevoir ici. » Conclue-je. Même si je n'aimais pas TDC, fallait avouer que se faire cramer son appart, c'était vraiment pas cool. De quoi avoir sacrement les boules même.

Quatre approuva d'un hochement de tête et se remit à scruter la foule. Il avait l'air encore plus inquiet que tout à l'heure, ce qui me chiffonna. Il était venu pour s'amuser lui aussi.

_Si c'est pour lui…_

« On va aller le chercher et on va le distraire sur la piste de danse, qu'en penses-tu ? Ça devrait lui changer les idées, non ? » Finis-je par proposer.

Le blond m'adressa un sourire soulagé.

« Très bonne idée. Merci Duo. »

Je lui fis un clin d'œil et me levai, histoire de détailler à mon tour la foule des danseurs.

_Un brun, cherchons un brun psychopathe… Une tête de killer… A mourir d'ennui…_

Je le repérai en quelques minutes.

« Il est là-bas Quatre ! »

« Bien, alors, allons-… »

Son portable se mit à vibrer. Il grimaça.

« Mon père. Je dois décrocher. » Il me jeta un regard contrit et je compris. Je devrai aller chercher l'autre neuneu tout seul.

Soupirant sans retenue, je descendis sur la piste et tentai de rejoindre Heero qui était avachi sur une marche de l'escalier, de l'autre côté de la salle évidemment, histoire de me faciliter la tâche.

Il eut l'air surpris de me voir.

Et semblait au fond du gouffre.

_Allez, Duo, un peu de social, ça n'a jamais tué qui que ce soit…_

La voix de la sagesse avait parlé. Je pris une grande inspiration et lui ai tendu la main.

« Lève-toi. » Ordonnai-je.

Et il avait intérêt à la prendre cette main, ou alors, il risquait de se la prendre autre part, je pouvais le garantir.

Mais le brun ne fit pas d'histoire et accepta de se faire remettre sur pied.

« On y va, c'est ça ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Certainement pas. On est là pour danser, donc on va aller danser. »

« Je n'ai pas spécialement envie… »

« Ta gueule. » Le coupai-je avec mon plus beau sourire. « On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis. J'ai dit à Quatre que je t'emmènerai danser, donc tu vas venir avec moi et tu vas t'éclater. Sinon, c'est moi qui m'en charge. Tu piges ? »

Il pigeait. Faut dire que je n'avais pas trop forcé sur les nuances.

Je l'attrapai par la main et le trainai jusqu'au centre de la piste. La musique résonnait dans tout mon corps et j'adorais cela. J'adorais danser de toute façon, quelle que soit la compagnie qui m'entourait.

Au bout de quelques secondes, j'avais fermé les yeux et me trémoussai sans retenue.

Je revins un instant à la réalité, veillant à ce que TDC n'ait pas mis les voiles en douce. Non, il était là et faisait de son mieux pour avoir l'air dans l'ambiance.

Il semblait qu'un coup de pouce ne serait pas du luxe. Heureusement pour lui, j'avais décidé d'être magnanime ce soir. Voire grand prince.

Je m'approchai de lui et l'attrapai par la taille, plaçant audacieusement ma main, bas au creux de ses reins.

Je le sentis se raidir une seconde mais j'avais un autre atout dans ma manche.

« Ferme les yeux, Yuy. Oublie-moi. Et laisse-toi guider. » Lui susurrai-je dans l'oreille.

Je pus voir le dilemme intérieur qui se jouait dans son esprit. Abdiquer ou résister ? En même temps, qu'avait-il à perdre ?

Il ferma les yeux. Et se laissa enfin aller au contact de mes mains. Je l'entrainai dans une danse au corps à corps, indifférent des autres personnes, tellement proches qu'on ne les voyait même plus. Je le faisais bouger, sous les impulsions de mes doigts, de mes paumes, de mes hanches aussi.

Je collai mon torse contre le sien, découvrant pour la première fois l'anatomie du brun. Visiblement, les aspects bureaucratiques de son taf ne l'empêchaient pas d'avoir un corps d'acier. J'humai son parfum dans le creux de son cou, un réflexe, presque malgré moi, parce que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'y nicher mon nez. Je trouvais cette zone tellement sexy, suave et sensuelle. Et l'enfoiré sentait bon. Une odeur indéfinissable mais franchement agréable. Presque aphrodisiaque.

Je sentis alors une excitation familière monter en moi lorsque je passai derrière lui.

_Shit._

Ce n'était pas le but de la manœuvre. Bander pour Tronche de Cake n'était vraiment pas au programme. Mais le corps a ses raisons que la raison ignore ?

Ou c'était l'inverse ?

J'étais célibataire depuis un bail aussi, je décidai de m'excuser moi-même pour cet égarement et de simplement profiter, d'arrêter de penser deux secondes, ça ne pouvait pas me faire de mal.

Je le pressai plus encore contre moi, m'enveloppant de sa chaleur et de son odeur. Un peu de contact humain, c'était si bon pour le moral. Palpant un peu au passage ces fesses de footballeur que j'avais entraperçu tout à l'heure.

Sans commentaire.

Il n'avait pas rouvert les yeux, répondant à mon contact simplement, sans épanchement, sans gêne non plus. J'en conclue qu'il ne me démonterait pas la tête à coup de poing comme tous les hétéros bien basiques. Il me surprenait sur ce coup-là. Je l'aurais cru moins ouvert d'esprit.

Je poursuivis la danse encore quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que les rythmes deviennent trop électro et rompent le charme. Alors, je m'éloignai et il rouvrit les yeux

Tout naturellement.

« Maintenant, on peut rentrer. » Déclarai-je.

Quatre n'avait pas bougé, toujours en grande conversation avec son géniteur.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se dire à trois heures du mat ?!

Il mit fin à la conversation à notre retour.

« Je suis navré. » S'excusa-t-il. « Les affaires… »

Heero fit signe que ce n'était pas grave et sourit à demi.

« T'inquiète pas. On comprend. »

V'là t'y pas qu'il parlait pour moi ?!

J'aurais bien bondi sur l'occasion mais Quatre nous passa un bras autour des épaules et nous serra contre lui.

Me stoppant dans mon élan.

« Vous êtes cool, les amis. Allez, on se rentre ? »

* * *

**Quelques jours plus tard, Vème arrondissement**

Je me demandai quelle pose j'allais bien pouvoir prendre. Une chose était sûre, j'avais pris goût au métier de modèle et ne rechignai plus à aller bosser.

Je détachai mes cheveux et me regardai sans complaisance. Le sport quotidien me faisait du bien, je me sentais bien mieux, plus en forme, plus viril aussi. Le miroir confirmait cette impression et mon égo reprenait sacrement du poil de la bête.

Les élèves avaient déjà pris place aussi entrai-je sans plus attendre et me mis sur le tabouret central. Je laissai tomber mon peignoir à terre et me concentrai sur ma pause, écoutant avec attention les indications du professeur qui finit de placer mes bras dans un axe approprié.

La séance se déroula sans problème, je changeai de position selon les consignes fournies par le prof. Ce n'est que lorsque le cours fut terminé et que les élèves quittèrent la salle que je croisai un certain regard.

Des yeux verts, étonnamment verts. D'une telle couleur que je n'en avais rencontrée qu'une seule paire de toute ma vie.

Trowa.

Debout, là, devant moi. Son carnet à la main avec, à l'intérieur, probablement plusieurs dessins de moi entièrement nu.

_Oh my god…_

Une vague de chaleur incandescente me traversa le corps et me monta aux joues. J'avais honte, mais une honte, d'un coup, alors que tout allait si bien quelques secondes auparavant.

Géant vert s'avança vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres.

Évidemment qu'il souriait ! Il venait de voir son colocataire montrer son cul à trente personnes et être payé pour cela !

_Shit !_

« Je ne savais pas que tu posais, Duo. »

Je ne savais plus où me mettre.

_Et moi je ne savais pas que tu prenais des cours ici !_

« Eh bien… Comme tu vois…. » Bredouillai-je pauvrement en regardant mes pieds, cherchant vainement un trou de souris dans lequel me planquer.

_Qu'on me tue. Ici et maintenant. Si vous plaiiiiiiiiiiit !_

Mais les yeux menthe à l'eau ne se moquaient pas.

« Tu es un excellent modèle. »

Cette fois, je levai ouvertement les yeux vers lui, clairement surpris.

« Ah bon… ? »

Ses yeux disaient clairement oui.

La chaleur me monta de nouveau aux joues. Et cette fois, la honte n'y était pour rien.

Il y avait d'ailleurs une telle intensité dans ces yeux là que je rougis de plus belle.

Un sourire se profila sur ses lèvres.

« J'ai besoin de poser ça à l'appart mais je suis libre après. Ça te dirait si on allait prendre un café tous les deux? » Proposa Trowa.

* * *

Prendre un café.

Une belle image.

Cinq minutes après en avoir convenu, on était en train de se dévorer la bouche dans la cage d'ascenseur de notre immeuble. Ses mains s'étaient faites indécentes et s'étaient glissées sous mes vêtements, suivants des courbes qu'il connaissait bien maintenant.

Sa hardiesse n'avait pas de limite et je me retrouvai à gémir, sentant son genou pressé contre mon entrejambe, alors même que nous n'avions pas franchi le palier.

Le café semblait définitivement oublié et mes neurones avec.

Il me fit signe de me taire et m'entraina discrètement jusqu'à sa chambre, glissant un petit panneau 'ne pas déranger' avant de fermer la porte.

Sans attendre, il ôta son pull, dévoilant son torse parfait.

Il s'approcha de moi aussitôt et commença à me retirer mes vêtements, un à un, sans pudeur. Alternant impatience et lenteur, fougue et délicatesse.

Lorsque nous fumes enfin nus, il se pressa contre moi. Il offrait une vision à couper le souffle. Tant de puissance et de beauté rassemblées dans un seul homme.

Sa main se perdit dans mes cheveux tandis qu'il happait mes lèvres à nouveau.

Vorace. Hum, la détermination, le désir qu'il exprimait si expressément, tout cela ne fit qu'attiser le mien.

Il me poussa sur le lit et se jeta sur moi, m'immobilisant de son poids. J'aurais voulu parler que je ne l'aurais pas pu. Il me dominait complètement, me bâillonnait de sa bouche, je n'étais plus qu'un jouet sous ses doigts. Et je brulais de désir pour lui. Je me consumais d'envie pour lui, son corps, son odeur.

Libérant enfin mes lèvres, il s'attaqua à mon épaule, me mordant légèrement, pas assez pour que je saigne. Assez pour que je crie.

Ses mains d'artistes, si habiles, poursuivaient leur travail d'exploration et découvraient des contrées que son pinceau n'avait pas peintes.

Je me tordis de plaisir sous lui. Il pressa fortement son bassin contre le mien, faisant monter en moi une excitation presque douloureuse.

Je n'eus pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qu'il ressentait la même chose. Je le sentis.

Appuyé contre mon ventre, gorgé de son sang.

Sa virilité.

N'attendait

Que moi.

Ses doigts se firent plus audacieux encore, me tirant un grognement de mécontentement. Cela faisait longtemps. Mais cela n'allait plus durer.

Trowa se redressa un peu, histoire de se couvrir et je compris.

Que j'allais prendre cher.

Très cher.

Dame nature l'avait vraiment eu à la bonne.

Il se rallongea sur moi pour m'embrasser à nouveau, avant de me retourner sur le ventre, promenant ses mains baladeuses sur mon postérieur. Puis, il s'écroula sur moi.

En moi.

J'haletais de plus en plus, au fil de sa progression.

J'avais l'impression que mon cœur, mon corps, allaient exploser.

Je le sentis, s'enfoncer encore et encore.

Je gémis de douleur et me mordis la lèvre.

Il marqua une pause. Courte. Trop courte. Avant de repousser un peu mes jambes et commençait son va et vient.

Me mettant le feu. Traçant des sillons enflammés en moi.

Il allait vite, trop vite.

Ses mains caressaient mon dos, apaisantes, tandis qu'il me burinait le corps, réveillant en moi des sensations endormies, m'anesthésiant de douleur et de désir.

Une plainte rauque passa mes lèvres serrées. Les coups de reins se faisaient plus amples, plus forts.

Ses mains s'ancrèrent sur mes hanches. Plus de prise, plus de puissance. Cette fois, je criai pour de bon.

Et ça l'était, bon.

Le paroxysme n'était pas loin, nous arquant tous les deux dans une attente délicieuse.

Nous tendant vers

L'orgasme.

Qui nous libéra,

Dans un cri mutuel.

Atomisant toute autre sensation.

Il se dégagea de moi rapidement et s'écroula à mes côtés, sur le lit.

Nous avions tous deux le souffle court, la peau collante et l'esprit… anesthésié.

Trowa a jeté un drap sur nos deux corps et nous avons sombré dans le noir, sans même nous en rendre compte.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre 3! Alors, ça vous donne des envies de colocs?**

**;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à toi, ami lecteur! **

**Un nouveau chapitre, sur les aventures de Duo dans sa colocation parisienne. **

**Rating: M, bien sûr! Yaoi, toujours! Et pour les autres avertissements, vous connaissez la chanson maintenant ;)**

**Chapitre 4: Début de l'automne à la coloc et premières complications **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Dès notre réveil, il fut convenu que nous ne dirions rien aux autres et que tout devait rester absolument entre nous. Inutile de créer des embrouilles au sein de la coloc.

Je me sauvai donc dans la nuit pour regagner ma chambre.

Lorsque je le croisai le lendemain matin, rien n'indiquait qu'on avait couché ensemble la veille. En dehors de ma démarche de canard boiteux, bien sûr.

Je ne m'appesantis pas sur ce qu'il s'était passé entre Trowa et moi. Nous étions deux adultes consentants, qui avaient fait des folies de leurs corps, bien, je n'avais aucun souci avec cela.

Cette situation trouble était même plutôt agréable e un sens, je ne l'avais jamais vécue jusque-là, et vivre uniquement sous le joug de tensions sexuelles n'était définitivement pas une perspective déplaisante.

J'avais déjà eu deux relations, que je qualifiais de sérieuses, auparavant. La première avec une jeune fille de ma classe, au lycée. Ça avait duré pendant deux ans, puis on s'est rendu compte qu'on n'avait pas les mêmes envies, pas les mêmes projets. On s'est séparés après le bac.

Je m'étais un peu cherché ensuite et c'est là que j'ai confirmé une bisexualité que je pressentais déjà. Ma seconde relation a duré six mois, avec un gars cette fois. Ma mère a eu du mal à avaler la pilule _– Mon fils homo ?! Nannnnn, je ne serai jamais grand-mère ! -_ et j'ai compris qu'il vaudrait mieux attendre l'élu(e) avant de lui présenter de nouveau quelqu'un.

Depuis, j'avais eu deux ou trois passades, qui avaient duré entre deux jours et trois semaines. Il n'y avait pas de mésentente particulière, simplement, il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire justement. On finissait donc par se séparer d'un commun accord. J'étais d'ailleurs encore en bons termes avec eux !

J'avais donc appris, presque malgré moi, à ne plus me prendre la tête, à laisser couler, même si j'avais toujours du mal avec les aventures sans lendemain.

Dissocier relations sexuelles et amour, c'était possible, et même agréable de temps en temps.

Trowa revint au cours de dessin suivant. J'avoue que je l'espérais.

Et nous couchâmes à nouveau ensemble. La même frénésie, la même ardeur impétueuse.

J'adorais cela ! Me lever, échevelé, nu au milieu de la nuit, me faufiler d'une chambre à une autre, silencieusement, le cœur battant à l'idée de rencontrer quelqu'un.

Lui sourire innocemment le matin, le soir, devant les autres… et duper tout le monde !

J'avais l'impression de cramer la vie par les deux bouts.

J'avais complétement délaissé TDC et ses petites guéguerres débiles, toute mon attention était focalisée sur Trowa.

Son rire, son corps, ses mains de folie.

J'adorais passer une soirée en sa compagnie, au salon, avec les autres, faire comme si de rien n'était, et quelques heures plus tard, le rejoindre dans sa chambre pour nous livrer à des activités plus qu'indécentes.

C'était un amant surprenant, joueur, brutal, indomptable. Pas bavard, pas câlin. Mais doué.

Une surprenante facette de sa personnalité que je découvrais avec délectation. Que je savourais, encore et encore.

Nous n'avions pas d'habitude, pas de routine. Parfois, nous pouvions nous voir plusieurs fois dans la semaine, parfois presque pas.

Une incertitude grisante, qui rendait chaque instant passé ensemble encore plus vibrant. Plus intense.

En dépit des jours qui s'écoulaient, de plus en plus nombreux, notre ligne de conduite ne variait pas d'un pouce dans le temps et aucun des trois autres ne soupçonnait quoi que ce soit.

Je me rendis néanmoins compte que, plus les semaines passaient, plus j'attendais nos 'rencontres' avec impatience. Que je brulais d'un désir nouveau.

Je m'aperçus que je voulais passer du temps avec lui, pas que au lit, pas que en tant que colocataires.

J'avais envie d'aller au cinéma, de manger du pop-corn dans un gobelet commun. De dormir avec lui aussi, pour me réveiller à ses côtés le matin.

Alors, je compris.

Que je m'étais attaché à lui.

Cela ne me perturba pas plus que cela.

Qu'une relation commence de cette façon libre et sans accord commun, ma foi, je trouvais cela plutôt sain. Pas de contrainte, pas d'engagement. Ça laissait la liberté de s'apprécier sans se mettre la pression.

Par contre, j'ignorais complétement quels étaient ses sentiments.

Il n'exprimait que du désir. Brut de décoffrage. Et ça me rendait dingue. D'envie bien sûr. Mais maintenant…

Malgré moi, j'haussai les épaules en signe de dénégation.

Après tout, qu'importait !

Il fallait laisser le temps au temps, comme disait ma mère.

Poursuivre notre 'relation' et voir où cela nous mènerait.

Hilde me fila un coup de coude et me jeta un regard appuyé.

Visiblement, le prof s'adressait à moi et je n'avais aucune idée de qu'il avait bien pu demander.

Je m'étais encore perdu dans mes pensées et apparemment, ce n'était pas passé inaperçu.

J'affichai alors mon plus beau sourire.

* * *

**Salle de bain, 7 h 18**

Le savon me coulait dans les yeux mais je n'en avais cure. Une douche bien chaude de bon matin, un shampoinage en règle, les clés du réveil.  
Pas le temps de prendre un bain aujourd'hui.

Et aucune prise de tête avec TDC, qui était parti tôt semblait-il.

C'est alors que je le vis. Un regard menthe à l'eau encore embué de sommeil et en même temps, parfaitement lucide.

Un corps nu, parfaitement réveillé lui.

Musclé, puissant. Magnifique.

Qui me donna faim, immédiatement.

Mon petit déjeuner était avancé, humm.

Il s'approcha de moi, rentrant à son tour dans la large douche à l'italienne, me dominant de sa haute taille. Son sourire enjôleur me fit frissonner malgré l'eau brulante qui se déversait sur mon corps.

Ses mains se plaquèrent sur mes flancs, les caressant du bout des doigts pendant quelques secondes sans que son regard ne quitte le mien.

Avant de me retourner et de me plaquer contre la paroi de verre.

Viril.

Macho.

Un mâle, tout simplement.

Et terriblement sensuel.

Le contraste entre son corps si chaud et la température glaciale de la paroi me fit frémir de la tête aux pieds.

Je l'entendis déboucher le flacon de gel douche et il se mit à me savonner, lentement, étalant la mousse sur mes bras, mes hanches, mon dos, tandis que sa bouche mordillait mon cou, remontant jusqu'au lobe de mon oreille.

Pas de précipitation.

Juste de la maitrise.

Je me laissai faire, attentif.

Guettant

Les sensations.

Ses mains descendirent plus au sud, survolant mes cuisses, palpant les fesses.

Je ne pus réprimer un sourire qu'il ne vit pas.

Trowa adorait mes fesses, c'en était presque un fétichiste.

Faut dire que j'avais un cul d'enfer.

Je me jetai un peu plus en arrière, plaquant mon dos contre son torse. Peau contre peau, ondulant, glissant l'une contre l'autre grâce au délicat lit de mousse savonneuse.

Je ronronnais de bonheur, savourant chaque millimètre de peau en contact avec la sienne.

Je le sentis se durcir.

Je ne le voyais pas mais j'entendis son souffle devenir plus rauque, plus profond.

J'étais momentanément aveugle de lui mais je n'étais pas sourd.

La température montait et pas que pour moi.

Ses mains gagnèrent ma nuque, repoussant la masse humide de cheveux pour accéder plus aisément à ma gorge.

Puis il les fit redescendre, plus bas, bien plus bas, surfant sur mon échine pour atterrir sur mes rondeurs. Son bras gauche m'enserra étroitement la taille, plaçant fermement sa main sur mon flanc tandis que l'autre venait en moi, m'arrachant un petit grognement de plaisir.

La chaleur, de l'eau, de nos corps, menaçait de me faire tourner la tête. J'étais incapable de bouger.

Juste de subir.

Ce délicieux traitement.

Mon souffle se raccourcit. J'en voulais plus, et lui aussi. Je sentis son sexe durci contre mes fesses alors qu'il empoignait mes hanches. Pour venir en moi.

Ma respiration se suspendit cette fois.

Mon corps s'arqua sous la pression.

La désirant et la redoutant à la fois.

Lentement, il vint en moi.

Mon souffle était reparti, court, erratique, dans une course furieuse. Mon cœur battait follement dans mon poitrine.

Je perdais le nord. Assurément. Complètement. Totalement.

Comme lui en moi.

Il s'appuya plus fortement contre mon dos, pesant de tout son poids. Pour me faire fusionner avec la paroi de la douche.

Avant de donner un premier coup de rein. Sans précipitation, dans un mouvement ample et profond.

Une sourde plainte monta dans ma gorge.

Mélange de douceur et de douleur.

Trowa était sacrement bien monté.

Et je n'avais

Pas encore eu tout à fait le temps de m'habituer.

Un second mouvement de bassin. Ses mains me maintenaient à sa merci, malaxant mes fesses alors qu'il me pénétrait à nouveau.

Je sentis sa langue sur ma peau, son souffle dans mon oreille.

Dieu que c'était bon.

Mon entrejambe frottait contre la paroi de verre au rythme de ses reins.

Le temps menaçait de se suspendre, et j'avais du mal à garder les idées claires.

L'eau chaude continuait de couler sur nos corps unis, augmentant encore le trouble de mes sensations.

Je le sentis se tendre encore plus en moi.

« Humm, Duo, tu es… incroyablement hot… » Chuchota-t-il dans mon oreille. J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre mais un coup plus brutal me fit pousser un cri rauque.

L'enfoiré savait mener la conversation.

Ses mains lâchèrent mes hanches et son bras gauche vint enserrer mon torse, le dégageant un peu du mur de verre. Sa main droite attrapa ma hanche et me tira légèrement en arrière.

Une amplitude plus grande pour un effet maximal.

Le rythme s'accéléra et cette fois, je gémis ouvertement. J'entendis Trowa grogner de plaisir dans mon dos.

Sa poigne s'affirma autour de moi, me décollant presque du sol dans une chevauchée endiablée et torride, sauvage et sensuelle. Je poussai un rugissement étouffé et me répandis contre la paroi. Haletant, j'entendis Trowa se crisper lui aussi et dans un ultime coup de rein, atteindre l'apothéose.

Il nous fallut quelques instants avant de reprendre notre souffle, de retrouver nos esprits. Il me maintenait collé à lui, j'entendais son cœur cognait contre ma peau. Si vite, si fort.

Puis, ses bras musculeux me relâchèrent et il se retira de moi. Je serrai les lèvres. Le sexe avec Trowa me laissait toujours une sensation de vide au creux du ventre.

Mais j'avais le cœur en joie.

Une sensation de légèreté incroyable.

J'étais heureux.

Je me retournai enfin et croisai les yeux menthe à l'eau. Trowa me sourit en retour et me tendit le savon.

« Et si on la prenait finalement, cette petite douche ? »

* * *

**En fin de semaine**

Je bossais pas mal les deux jours suivants, j'avais des partiels qui tombaient cette semaine-là et il fallait impérativement que je gagne un maximum de points pour les exams de fin d'année.

Je ne vis Trowa que par intermittence, au salon, avec Quatre et Wu Fei lors du diner.

Malgré la pression des contrôles, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'afficher un grand sourire et même l'autre tronche de cake ne parvint pas à me faire redescendre de mon nuage. Il me détailla d'un air plus que circonspect et se serait bien lâché sur quelques commentaires, mais je ne lui en laissai pas le temps. Je n'avais aucune envie de me fritter avec lui et honnêtement, n'en avais plus rien à foutre de sa tronche.

Je voulais profiter !

Le vendredi soir arriva enfin. J'allais fêter la fin de la semaine avec Hilde et deux autres potes de promo en mangeant une pizza et en finissant la soirée dans un bar irlandais.

C'est légèrement pompette que je rentrai vers deux heures du matin. J'étais gai comme un pinson. C'était le week end, les contrôles s'étaient plutôt bien passés et j'étais amoureux.

What 'else?

On pouvait difficilement en demander plus quand on avait vingt et deux ans, non ?!

En passant devant la chambre de Tro, j'eus soudainement envie de lui faire un petit câlin surprise.

Eh quoi ? J'avais l'alcool amoureux, ce n'était pas un drame ?!

En rigolant en douce - j'avais peut-être bu plus que je ne l'aurais cru- je déposai mon manteau dans ma chambre, envoyai promener mes godasses et revins à pas de velours (du moins, j'en avais l'impression) pour m'introduire dans la chambre de Trowa.

De loin, je distinguai à peine une masse informe étendue sur le lit, enfouie sous les draps. Je m'approchai encore, riant de plus belle, avant de me figer d'un bloc.

A côté de la mèche auburn chérie, il y avait une autre tête. Brune celle-ci. Et ce n'était pas sa sœur.

Interloqué, je détaillai les corps endormis. Nus. Mâles. Entremêlés.

Position post coïtale.

Une bouffée de fureur pure monta en moi en une seconde.

J'aurais pu partir sans rien dire. Après tout, nous n'étions pas mariés.

J'aurais dû partir. Puisque nous n'étions pas mariés.

Mais je n'étais pas de ce genre-là.

Pas du genre à me faire tromper sans réagir. A accepter, sans rien dire.

Pas du genre à crier, pleurer et à m'apitoyer non plus. Pas en public du moins.

Mais là, je passai en mode Shinigami.

Il allait devoir me répondre et fissa.

Ou je ne répondrais plus de rien.

Je lui tapotai le bras, le tirant de son sommeil bienheureux.

Il fronça les sourcils en m'apercevant à ses côtés.

« Duo ? » Marmonna-t-il, incertain.

Je me baissai à sa hauteur.

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

Voix basse. Très basse.

Il cligna des yeux, encore endormi.

« Ça peut pas attendre demain ? » Tenta-t-il.

_Certainement pas._

« Non. »

Il dut déceler quelque chose dans mon regard et s'extirpa du lit à regret.

Je le chopai par le bras et l'entrainai dans la salle de bain.

La colère brulait mon cœur mais je pris sur moi pour la condenser en un discours fielleux mais mesuré.

« Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ? »

Il avait intérêt à être convaincant.

« Quoi ? »

Visiblement, il avait du mal à mettre ses neurones en mode 'on'.

« Le mec, dans ton lit. Tu m'expliques ? Tu peux aussi me faire un dessin mais je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir la patience là. »

Sarcastique.

Pour ne pas montrer à quel point j'étais désespéré.

L'issue était connue.

Hélas.

Le regard mentholé passa de l'incompréhension à la surprise. Je le stoppai net quand je vis poindre une once de pitié.

« Je veux juste que tout soit clair. » Précisai-je. Le rôle du cocu horrifié, non merci !

_Calme, je dois rester calme…_

Un vœu pieux.

Trowa haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

« Mais euh… je pensais que c'était… clair entre nous. » Répondit-il, l'air vaguement déconcerté. Il cherchait ses mots, marchant sur un terrain qu'il savait miné.

« Je veux dire… » Reprit-il. « Toi et moi, c'était juste pour le sexe. Pas d'engagement, ni de sentiment. Enfin, tu vois… »

Pas du tout, mais je fis signe que oui.

« Duo, tu es un mec super. Je te trouve hyper sympa, sexy, intelligent. »

_Mais ?_

« Mais j'ai pas envie de m'engager dans une relation, surtout pas avec un colocataire. Et honnêtement, entre toi et moi, c'est juste amical. En plus, on était célibataires tous les deux, physiquement compatibles. J'ai pas pensé… »

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, visiblement contrarié.

« Je pensais vraiment que tu étais d'accord avec cela. »

Il était sincère.

Trowa, mon cher Trowa. Tout ce que j'aimais en lui ne cessait pas d'exister parce que je l'avais vu avec un autre.

Il ne m'aimait pas et me piétinait le cœur, me faisant souffrir au-delà du supportable et pourtant… Il restait lui.

Beau, chaleureux, gentil, sympathique.

Adorable.

Mon cœur se tordit encore plus lamentablement.

Il avait l'air véritablement navré. Et je ne voulais pas le perdre. C'était impossible. J'avais besoin de lui, même comme ami.

Je fis un petit signe de la main.

« Bien sûr que j'étais d'accord avec ça. »

Ça m'écorchait les lèvres rien que de le dire.

Comment pouvait-on mentir avec son plus beau sourire ?

On pouvait.

Je lui donnai une tape amicale sur l'épaule, genre 'on est trop potes'.

« Coucher pour le sexe, c'était parfait. Par contre, je suis exclusif. Question d'hygiène, tu vois ?! »

Putain, j'étais si convaincant !

Je me surprenais moi-même.

Trowa sourit, soulagé. Il ne voulait pas me faire de peine, c'était tout à son honneur.

Son honneur… Bordel de merde !

« Ah, je suis désolé, excuse-moi Duo. C'est vrai que j'avais pas pensé… Excuse-moi, vraiment. »

Ses yeux menthe à l'eau me suppliaient presque.

« C'est oublié buddy ! On reste potes et puis c'est tout ! Le sexe, on oublie et on passe à autre chose ! Sans problème ! » Lançai-je joyeusement.

Trop même.

Mais Trowa n'y vit que du feu.

Il me serra brièvement contre lui. Je m'en serais bien passé. J'atteignais mes limites de résistance et ne me donnais plus que deux minutes avant de craquer.

Je me sauvai rapidement dans ma chambre, retenant un 'bonne bourre' à l'intention de Tro qui eut été parfaitement déplacé.

Je fermai la porte de ma chambre doucement et m'y adossai avant de glisser de tout mon long, jusqu'au sol.

Je pressai ma main contre ma bouche, étouffant mes sanglots, alors que les larmes dévalaient enfin sur mes joues.

L'enfer venait d'ouvrir ses portes sur moi.

Et je n'avais pas fini de déguster.

* * *

Je me réveillai le samedi matin avec une gueule de bois et le cœur en loque.

J'attendis midi pour sortir de ma chambre, me faufilant rapidement jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Pour y trouver Tronche de cake.

J'étais maudit.

Un sourire narquois s'étira sur son visage. Mais je n'étais pas d'humeur joueuse.

Maussade, je détournai la tête pour ne pas croiser son regard.

« Dis-moi quand c'est libre. » Marmonnai-je avant de tourner les talons.

Il me lança un coup d'œil curieux mais je ne m'attardai pas.

Je m'enfermai à nouveau puis, décidai de répondre à l'appel de mon estomac. Un bas de jogging et un vieux maillot sur le dos, et je gagnai la cuisine. Quatre était là, préparant son repas de midi, et me sourit, tiquant légèrement sur l'aspect de ma tenue.

« Ça va, Duo ? »

« Impec. » Mentis-je.

« T'as une sale tronche, si je peux me permettre. »

Je grimaçai.

« Mal dormi. Gueule de bois, fin de partiel. Tu vois quoi… »

Il voyait.

« Est-ce qu'un peu de porc au caramel te requinquerait ? » Proposa-t-il.

Ce mec… Je l'aimais.

« Quatre, t'es mon dieu ce matin. »

Il rougit un peu. Son grand défaut.

« Allez, mets la table, c'est prêt dans cinq minutes. »

Je savourai sa cuisine quand TDC revint parmi nous.

« C'est libre. » Me précisa-t-il.

« J'avais deviné. »

Le sarcasme dans ma voix fit lever un sourcil à Quatre.

Oups, je me dénonçais moi-même.

Visiblement, je n'avais pas les nerfs en assez bonne forme pour supporter la présence de TDC dans un périmètre inférieur à dix mètres autour de moi.

Mieux valait que je me casse.

Je remerciai Quatre pour la boustifaille, lui claquant une bise sur la joue, geste inattendu pour lui comme pour moi et qui sembla le laisser perplexe, tandis que je retournai dans ma chambre.

Trente minutes plus tard, douché, habillé, mon sac était bouclé.

J'avais pas encore décidé de où j'allais mais en tout cas, j'étais parti !

Je croisai Heero en sortant.

« Tu pars ? »

« Non, pas définitivement. » Rétorquai-je vertement.

_Rêve pas, mon chou._

J'étais visiblement d'humeur mordante.

Il poussa un soupir exaspéré.

« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

J'eus vaguement honte de mon agressivité. Après tout, il n'y était pour rien alors… Et j'étais pas suffisamment d'aplomb pour dealer avec ma conscience.

« Ouais, désolé. Je suis un peu… A cran là. J'avais envie de prendre l'air pour le week end. »

« Tu vas où ? »

La question qui tue.

« Eh bien… » Je me passai la main dans les cheveux. « J'en sais encore trop rien, mais j'ai des pistes. » Avouai-je.

Curieusement, il ne me regarda pas comme si j'étais un demeuré.

« Sûr ? »

« Quoi, sûr ? »

«Tu ne vas pas aller dormir sous un pont et faire la manche pour te payer à bouffer ? »

C'est donc ça qu'il pensait de moi ?! Shocking !

« N'importe quoi ! Je ne suis pas un clodo ! » Ripostai-je avec véhémence.

Il eut un petit haussement d'épaules et je me demandai soudainement pourquoi je me justifiais. Après tout, je m'en tapais de son avis.

« Bref, peu importe… » Marmonnai-je. « Je reviens demain soir, préviens Quatre s'il te plait, qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. »

Il soutint mon regard sans broncher. Et accepta d'un signe de tête.

Je mis les voiles sans tarder. Si j'avais vu TDC, je pouvais aussi tomber sur Trowa, et ça, ça m'ennuierait encore davantage.

Assis sur un banc dans le métro, je vérifiai rapidement mes diverses options.

Pas assez de temps pour rentrer chez ma mère. Y'aurait fallu que je parte hier soir. Ça aurait peut-être été pas plus mal. M'enfin… Il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière.

Mes potes. Soit trop loin, soit pas là, soit ils habitaient encore chez papa-maman.

Me restait une possibilité.

* * *

La tête de ma belle-sœur, quand elle me découvrit sur le palier avec mon sac à la main, était cultissime.

C'est vrai, j'abusais et je le savais. Débarquer à l'improviste, pour squatter deux jours, sans même prendre la peine de passer un petit coup de fil…

Elle réfréna l'envie de me claquer la porte au nez – mais j'avais clairement vu son hésitation – et me fit entrer, appelant immédiatement mon frère. Lequel arriva comme une fleur et me sourit de toutes ses dents. Il était toujours comme cela. Souriant et un peu à l'ouest. Il me serra dans ses bras et m'ouvrit d'office une bière.

L'hospitalité incarnée.

A côté, le dragon bouillait. J'imaginais sans peine ce qu'elle pensait.

_Va-t-il rester pour la nuit ?_

_Et il part quand ?_

_Et pourquoi il est là déjà ? Il a pas des amis ?_

_Ciel, mon rôti !_

L'appel des fourneaux fut supérieur à son envie de me soumettre à la question. Elle ayant quittée la pièce, je glissai à mot au frérot.

« Je ne dérange pas j'espère ? »

« Tu plaisantes ou quoi ?! Y'a aucun souci ! »

« Vous aviez pas un truc de prévu, par hasard ? »

Il médita sur la question. Ça avait du mal à lui revenir.

« Un diner. » Lâcha-t-il enfin. « Oui, c'est ça, on reçoit des gens à diner. »

« Ici ? »

Ça expliquait les fourneaux tournant à plein régime à 14 heures.

« Ouais. » Il but une petite gorgée de bière, tranquille. « Mais, tu sais, une personne de plus ou de moins, ça change rien. T'inquiète pas, frérot. »

S'il le disait.

Je proposai tout de même mon aide à la cuisinière qui manqua de m'étriper à coup de hachoir quand je lui dis, fort innocemment, que je passai la nuit-là et que ce point avait été validé avec Baptiste.

J'en connaissais un qui allait passer un sale quart d'heure…

* * *

**Le lendemain soir, 20 heures**

J'étais parti juste après l'apéro. Je ne voulais pas trop déranger malgré tout et s'inviter à diner le dimanche soir était hors limites à mes yeux.

Je rentrai sans grand enthousiaste à la maison.

Cette petite parenthèse m'avait fait du bien mais ne changeait rien au fond du problème.

J'avais le cœur en miette et honnêtement, j'étais furieux contre moi-même. Je n'avais pas une once de rancœur envers Trowa. Il ne m'avait rien promis, n'avait jamais parlé d'amour ou fait miroiter quoique ce soit. Vraiment. Il n'avait pas été fidèle, certes. Mais nous n'étions pas réellement ensemble. Pouvait-on parler de tromperie alors ?

Non, c'était moi. Moi qui m'étais attaché à un mec alors que je n'aurais pas dû. Et à quel point… J'étais horrifié de constater l'étendue des dégâts.

Je pensais gérer. Être en mode Inch'Allah.

Que dalle, ouais.

J'étais en mode 'je te kiffe à donf, je pose mon cœur sur l'autel des amourettes, vas-y, fais-toi plaisir et plante moi un couteau dans la poitrine, que je souffre bien'.

Merveilleux résultat que j'avais obtenu.

J'étais assez lucide sur moi-même pour sentir, au vu de mon état actuel, que ça n'allait pas 'passer tout seul'. Comme une grippe.

Niet. Il allait falloir de la patience. Et de l'endurance.

_Tsss, j'aurais dû me faire vacciner…._

Mon estomac se contracta quand je rentrai dans l'appart. J'entendis sa voix dans le salon. Il était là. Évidemment. Où aurait-il pu être, franchement ! Il était chez lui.

Et moi aussi.

Je déposai mes affaires dans ma chambre et pris une grande inspiration.

Passage en mode 'je rentre de WE, c'était trop cool, waouh !'.

Ça demandait un sacré effort.

Je rejoignis les autres, un sourire aux lèvres et topai la main de tous.

« Vous avez déjà mangé ? » Demandai-je.

Wu Fei acquiesça, il tripait en solo l'asiatique, comme d'hab, alors que les trois autres répondirent par la négative.

« On prenait l'apéro. » Expliqua Quatre, désignant son verre de vin.

Je souris encore plus largement. Putain, j'en avais mal aux joues.

« Allez, je vais voir si je peux vous mitonner un truc. »

Il fallait impérativement que je m'occupe les mains et l'esprit, ou sa présence me rendrait dingue.

J'ouvris le frigo pour un rapide check, visualisant les éléments indispensables à la réalisation d'une recette simple et efficace, et en sortis le contenu adéquat.

Un risotto, encore une de mes spécialités.

C'était simple mais long, nécessitant une surveillance constante.

Tout à fait ce dont j'avais besoin. Et je ne parlais pas de la bouffe.

Oignons, champignons, lards, tout fut taillé en un rien de temps. Le bouillon se préparait tranquillement. Je chopai la bouteille de vin blanc ouverte par Quatre, qui ne se risqua pas à faire un commentaire. Un risotto, ça ne se refusait pas.

Une heure plus tard, j'étais ravi. J'avais réussi à tenir jusque-là et n'avais rien laissé transparaitre dans mon attitude.

Je disposai les assiettes sur la table de la cuisine, ajoutai les couverts et sortis les serviettes en papier. Ils avaient déjà leurs verres, j'en avais sorti un pour moi et me versai à nouveau une généreuse rasade de vin. Constatant au passage que je venais de finir la bouteille.

_Oups…_

Bah, le risotto, c'est fou ce que ça consomme !

Je beuglai.

« Les mecs, c'est prêt. »

Ils arrivèrent dans la seconde. Quelle bande d'estomacs sur pattes !

Je leur servis une belle plâtrée à chacun et ouvris une autre bouteille de vin. Fallait bien entretenir ma bonne humeur !

Quatre leva les yeux au ciel à la première bouchée tandis que Trowa poussait un grognement de contentement. Même TDC marqua un temps d'arrêt et eut un signe de tête appréciateur.

Je ne les avais pas attendus pour savoir que mon risotto était une tuerie. Mais ça faisait plaisir tout de même.

On a récuré la poêle jusqu'à entamer le téflon et j'ai laissé les trois autres débarrasser le tout. Qui cuisine pour la collectivité ne fait pas la vaisselle. C'était dans les règles de Quatre.

Je filai m'enterrer dans ma chambre. Histoire de limiter au maximum mon temps d'exposition à Trowa. Je comptais gérer la situation comme les japonais avec les éléments radioactifs. Simple limitation de la durée d'exposition journalière, et ce serait sans impact pour la santé.

Inch' Hallah, je vous dis.

* * *

Hilde ne fut pas sans remarquer ma mine lugubre le lendemain. Elle tenta de me tirer les vers du nez et je finis par lui lâcher une partie de la vérité, à savoir que j'avais eu une passade avec un type, que je m'étais attaché. A tort.

Le coup du mec lui fit ouvrir de grands yeux. Visiblement, j'avais oublié de lui dire que j'étais bi.

_Oups… _

Ben maintenant, c'était fait !

Après deux heures de 'Mon pauvre chou ! Et c'était qui ?' et de 'T'inquiète, ça va passer. Mais tu ne veux pas me dire son nom ?', je commençais à sérieusement regretter de lui avoir parlé. Je fus intimement soulagé lorsque les cours prirent fin.

Je me rendis au taf sans enthousiasme.

Je savais qu'il ne viendrait plus. C'était logique. Mais cette séance tua mon dernier espoir. Le temps me parut infiniment long alors qu'habituellement, les deux heures passaient assez vite.

En sortant dans la fraicheur de ce début Novembre, je respirai profondément en regardant les lumières de la ville.

C'était si stupide. Je voulais rentrer à la maison et en même temps, aucune envie de me trouver à nouveau seul, enfoui sous ma couette. Complémentent contradictoire le mec.

Je me désespérai moi-même. Après avoir tergiversé sur mes options, je finis par rentrer à l'appart en trainant des pieds. Ma mauvaise humeur allait en diminuant alors que je sentais un étau enserrer mon cœur.

Le chemin de la guérison allait être long.

* * *

**Galère, non? Vous en pensez quoi?**

**Allez, à bientôt, pour la suite. Et si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello ami lecteur! Voici le chapitre 5 des aventures de Duo au sein de sa colocation parisienne**

**Merci à ceux qui me suivent et me laissent des reviews!**

**Bonne lecture :)**

**Chapitre 5: Fin de l'automne et de l'année pour notre natté préféré. Le froid tombe sur Paris et sur son pauvre cœur meurtri ;)**

**Avertissements: voir chapitres précédents. Le chapitre est un peu long cette fois!**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Et le temps a passé. Triste, gris.

Je baladais ma mauvaise humeur de l'appart en cours, des cours au taf et ramenais le tout là où tout avait commencé, à la coloc.

Les seuls instants où je me déridais un peu étaient pendant le sport, que je pratiquais toujours assidument pendant midi, et les week ends où je m'évadais loin de Paris et de lui.

J'étais d'abord retourné chez ma mère, pendant deux jours. J'avoue que deux jours passés à ses côtés, à l'entendre couiner sur ma mine morose, mes cheveux ternes et mon manque d'appétit m'avaient largement suffit. Ah, Paris et sa pollution avaient bon dos !

La semaine d'après, j'avais repris l'avion pour Lyon, voir un ami de Lycée qui venait de s'y installer. Crémaillère, bouchon lyonnais, bar et bière, pour le coup, je serais bien resté !

Puis, c'était le train, direction la Bretagne pour voir mes cousins. Pas forcément les mêmes idées mais qui pouvait résister à une bonne galette et du cidre ?

Et j'enchainai comme cela pendant plusieurs semaines.

Quand je ne quittais pas Paris, je me faisais inviter et restais dormir sur place, c'était toujours ça de pris.

Bref, je m'esquivais au maximum. Une magnifique fuite en avant, rien que cela.

Mais cette petite affaire ne pouvait durer bien longtemps. Arrivé début Décembre, j'avais fait le tour de mes connaissances et de mes économies.

Mon frère m'avait assez vu pour l'instant - même si c'était surtout ma belle-sœur qui n'en pouvait plus - ma mère se demandait pourquoi je voulais venir la voir alors que Noël était seulement dans trois semaines - _ce n'est pas raisonnable, tu as vu le prix des billets de train ?_ - et mes potes étaient occupés.

Mes finances ne se portaient pas aussi mal que cela mais le petit Jésus allait pointer le bout de son nez et faire fondre mon capital comme neige au soleil.

Pas moyen d'y couper, Noël, c'était sacré, cœur en berne ou pas.

Bref, je me retrouvai un samedi matin de Décembre, morose, attablé dans la cuisine, à mastiquer sans conviction une tartine de pain beurrée. L'arrivée de Quatre, vêtu d'un jeans et d'un polo à manches courtes réussit à me faire sourire.

« Bon sang, Quatre, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Tant de décontraction dans sa tenue méritait investigations.

Le blond se mit à rire.

« J'ai mis des fringues qui ne craignaient rien, je compte m'adonner aux travaux manuels. » Expliqua-t-il.

Je levai un sourcil. Un 501, même un peu passé, ne correspondait pas exactement à cette définition selon moi. Mais je m'abstins de commentaire, Quatre et moi ne venions pas du même milieu, du coup, les référentiels variaient un peu.

Mon sourcil se haussa encore d'un cran quand je vis Tronche de Cake débarquer avec une tenue équivalente. Sauf que son jeans à lui était carrément troué au niveau de la cuisse, bleu brut délavé par endroit. T-Shirt noir prêt du corps, qui dévoile des bras plutôt musclés.

Déménageur en mode sexy.

Ce n'était pas sans me rappeler une certaine pub Coca-cola.

Mais je n'avais pas de carreaux à faire laver, ou de pelouse à tondre. Presque dommage.

« Vous vous transformez en ouvriers BTP du dimanche ou quoi ? » Me moquai-je, un peu jaloux cependant. Eux, au moins, n'allaient pas rester à se morfondre toute la journée coincés entre quatre murs.

TDC ne prit pas la peine de me répondre, dardant ses yeux louches sur moi et se servit une large tasse de café noir, mode total rien à foutre de ma gueule, tandis que Quatre croquait dans un biscuit.

« On va faire du déblayage chez Heero. » Lâcha Quatre quand il eut fini sa bouchée.

« Du déblayage ? » Répétai-je, cherchant à comprendre où ils voulaient en venir. Il vivait dans une décharge ou quoi ?

« Il faut que l'appartement soit désencombré afin que les ouvriers puissent venir effectuer les réparations. » Poursuivit mon ami.

Ah oui, l'incendie…

J'hochai la tête, avant de replonger la tête dans mon bol. Après tout, ce n'était pas mon business.

« Ça te dit de venir avec nous ? Un peu d'aide ne sera pas de trop. Si tu veux bien, évidemment… » Proposa subitement Quatre.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un regard du côté de TDC qui ouvrait de grands yeux clairement réprobateurs.

Sa tronche me tira aussitôt un sourire. Un vrai sourire, comme je n'en avais pas eu depuis un certain temps.

Visiblement, ma présence ne lui faisait pas plaisir et ça, c'était un argument plus que motivant. Faire chier TDC ? Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas offert ce petit plaisir !

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

Les yeux louches s'écarquillèrent encore plus et je le vis ouvrir la bouche à demi, se retenant difficilement de protester.

Comme il avait l'air saoulé ! J'avais gagné ma journée !

Quatre pour sa part m'offrit un de ces sourires éblouissants dont lui seul avait le secret.

« Magnifique ! Si t'es d'accord, on part dans dix minutes. »

J'avalai ma bouchée d'un bloc et désignai mon bol d'un geste de la main.

« J'te laisse ranger pendant je m'habille ! » Lançai-je nonchalamment à l'intention de TDC.

Il verdissait à vue d'œil et c'était purement réjouissant.

J'enfilai en speed un vieux jeans, trop large pour moi désormais mais que je fis tenir à l'aide d'une ceinture, et un maillot pourri, d'une couleur improbable également. Je fis une queue de cheval à l'arrache et me débarbouillai en vitesse dans la salle de bain, libre pour une fois. Un sweat vert fluo sur le dos et c'était parti.

Je les retrouvai dans l'entrée, non sans noter le sourire narquois de TDC à la vue de ma tenue, et nous sommes partis dans le métro, bien emmitouflés dans nos manteaux et nos écharpes. Le froid était vif et les parisiens pressés, l'approche des fêtes électrisait l'atmosphère.

Je n'étais pas d'humeur à en profiter, vraiment pas. Évidemment, j'aurais pu dire que c'était la société de consommation, l'enfoiré de Santa Klaus et de Coca cola compagnie.

Mais bon, en toute honnêteté, j'adorais Noël. J'adorais faire des cadeaux, chercher des idées. Et voir la tête, quand ils - mes amis, ma famille - ouvraient les paquets.

Pas cette année.

Rien à voir avec l'extérieur, juste l'intérieur. Un cœur en miette, des espoirs déçus et fallait se l'avouer, de l'orgueil blessé.

Rien de dramatique. Le temps gèrerait tout cela. Y'avait plus qu'à attendre.

Mais c'était long.

J'avais déjà dit que je n'avais pas de patience, non ?

On a traversé Paris et on a fini au pied d'un immeuble classique. Le hall d'entrée était énorme, avec un escalier en marbre et un de ces ascenseurs à l'ancienne, en verre et métal, comme on trouve dans les films rétro. J'ai noté la plaque dorée sur la porte, indiquant le cabinet de Me Yuy.

La grande classe ! Pas de doute, ses clients devaient apprécier les lieux, ça en imposait grave.

Bien entendu, TDC et moi ne nous adressions toujours pas un mot, du moins pas directement. Quatre animait tranquillement la conversation, il ne faisait pas de la diplomatie - comprendre Science Po - pour rien ce petit.

On a grimpé jusqu'à dernier étage, il n'y avait que deux appartements sur ce palier. La porte extérieure ne laissait pas supposer le spectacle qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

Ça devait être un appart sympa à la base.

Dommage qu'il soit si calciné présentement. Du sol au plafond, tout était noir. Et une affreuse odeur de brulé régnait encore sur les lieux.

Pas engageant tout cela.

Je ne pus retenir un sifflement.

« Eh ben… Elle ne t'a pas loupé en effet. » Marmonnai-je en constatant l'étendue des dégâts.

TDC m'a dévisagé un instant, sans comprendre.

« Qui ça, elle ? »

« Ben ton ex, celle qui a foutu le feu. » Rétorquai-je, comme une évidence.

Avant de le voir échanger un regard avec Quatre.

_Oups… _

J'avais oublié que je n'étais pas censé être au courant…

Je décidai alors de mettre les pieds dans le plat une fois pour toutes.

« Bon, OK, Quatre m'a tout raconté, c'est bon ! Pas la peine de faire cette tête là… » Lançai-je un poil agacé par sa tête de midinette effarouchée. Ça ne lui allait pas, mais alors, pas du tout !

« C'est-à-dire ? »

Dieu qu'il pouvait m'énerver à parler par monosyllabe ! Il paraissait si froid, si distant. Si parfait, dans tout ce qu'il faisait.

Particulièrement agaçant !

« Ben tout, je te dis. Ton ex, votre séparation et le feu. Plus de logement, plus travail… Enfin bref, tu connais l'histoire non ? Je vais pas te faire un dessin non plus ?» Me moquai-je ouvertement.

TDC a jeté un nouveau regard glacé au blond mais n'a pas épilogué. Quatre savait mettre de l'huile dans les rouages les plus récalcitrants apparemment. Ça devait être une des bases fondatrices de leur amitié. Toujours un grand mystère pour moi.

Heero m'a balancé un sac poubelle à la tête avant d'en faire de même avec le blond, qui ne se formalisa pas.

« Au boulot ! » Nous a joyeusement motivés Quatre, qui paraissait être bien au-dessus de ce genre de considérations. Il était à l'aise partout, y compris entre deux mecs se regardant comme des chiens de faïence. Y compris dans un appartement dévasté par les flammes.

Tout terrain en somme.

On s'est alors lancé dans un nettoyage en règle, ramassant les débris carbonisés. Je pris une pièce à part, un peu à l'écart des deux autres. J'adorais Quatre mais je n'avais aucune envie d'avoir TDC sur le dos, y'avait quand même des limites à ce que j'étais prêt à faire pour me changer les idées.

J'allais dans ce qui avait été la chambre et ramassais les restes de vêtements, remplissant sacs après sacs.

La pièce n'était pas immense. Une heure plus tard, j'avais ôté les plus gros débris. Un coup de balai à passer et les ouvriers pourraient venir.

Je me baladai un moment dans l'appart. La vue sur les toits de Paris était très sympa. Un chouette endroit pour vivre et travailler. IL y avait trois chambres, d'après ce que j'avais pu voir, dont une était à la base son cabinet. Il y avait un vestibule, juste à droite dans l'entrée, qui servait de sas d'accès au bureau. Une grande cuisine, pas à l'américaine ce que je trouvais finalement pas mal, deux salles de bain rien que cela et un salon énorme.

Un super appartement, tout bien réfléchi.

J'aperçus TDC qui était accroupi dans ce qui lui servait autrefois de bureau, des papiers à la main, un sac à moitié rempli de l'autre.

J'allais lui balancer une vanne débile quand j'ai vu son expression.

Les yeux perdus dans le vague, sourcils très légèrement froncés, il affichait quelque chose de si… personnel.

Pour la première fois, je le voyais. Lui. Et pas mon insupportable coloc.

Il avait l'air vulnérable, déconcerté. Voire carrément dépassé.

Il tenait à la main les maigres restes de sa vie de couple et aussi de sa vie professionnelle. Certes, ce n'était que du matériel. Mais il y avait apparemment investi beaucoup. Et ce n'était pas qu'une question de temps ou d'argent.

C'était une question de tripes, d'envie, d'implication.

Et puis, il avait vu tous ses espoirs partirent en fumées. Littéralement. Maintenant, il devait tout recommencer, tout reprendre à zéro. Ça devait être bien désespérant.

Je ne pouvais que respecter ça. Moi qui galérais déjà rien qu'avec les aspects personnels de ma vie!

Je ravalai alors mes remarques acerbes tandis qu'il tournait la tête vers moi. Je fis comme si de rien n'était et changeai de pièce. Doué, le Duo.

On a bossé tout l'après-midi. J'ai eu un petit fou rire, à l'arrivée du livreur de pizza qui a considéré l'appartement brulé avec inquiétude. Quatre a dû déployer des trésors de diplomatie pour le convaincre que le plafond n'allait pas s'écrouler et qu'il pouvait nous donner les pizzas sans crainte.

On a mangé sur le pouce et on a continué. Mine de rien, y'en avait des trucs à bazarder ! A 18 heures, on s'est écroulé dans le salon, noirs comme des ramoneurs, complètement crevés.

C'est alors que j'ai vu des étoiles briller dans les yeux de TDC tandis que Quatre se fendait d'un grand sourire.

« T'as une de ces têtes… » M'a-t-il lancé.

Comprendre que j'étais trop moche.

« Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, Quatre. Je suis trop crevé pour avoir de l'humour !» Râlai-je.

J'avais la jauge en rade à ce niveau, et ce depuis un certain temps déjà, que je sois crevé ou pas ! Mais ça, c'était inutile de leur dire.

Mon intervention n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Les deux abrutis ont commencé à se marrer en me regardant. Très ouvertement.

« Mais nan ! » A tempéré le blond. « T'es… mignon. »

Il pleurait de rire en disant cela. Même TDC semblait en joie.

L'hallu.

Je fronçai les sourcils plus fortement et fis une prière mentale au dieu de la Patience, en lui demandant de m'accorder ses grâces pour le reste de la journée sous peine de défenestration imminente.

Ce fut visiblement accordé.

Une fois l'hilarité passée, sans doute grâce à un 'vous avez pas vu vos tronches !', on est rentrés à l'appartement. TDC a eu le bon gout de nous payer le taxi, histoire de pas se taper la crampe devant tout Paris avec nos gueule de mineurs de fond.

Je me suis débarrassé de mes godasses avec bonheur et j'ai pris la direction de la salle de bain. Une douche s'imposait. J'en rêvais même depuis le début de l'après-midi.

Une porte a claqué devant mon nez. Celle de la salle de bain.

Un petit rire derrière. Je n'y croyais pas.

_L'espèce de connard ! _

« Enfoiré ! » Beuglai-je en tambourinant contre le bois.

J'allais le buter !

Devant la mine dubitative de Wu Fei qui passait par là, j'ai ravalé le chapelet d'injures que j'allais déverser et je me suis campé devant la salle de bain.

Furieux.

Et crade.

TDC n'est ressorti qu'une demi-heure plus tard vêtu d'un jean noir et un polo assorti, propre comme un sou neuf et un sourire aux lèvres tandis que je continuais à suinter le carbone par tous les pores. Je me retins à grand peine de me jeter sur lui pour me frotter et partager ma suie avec son épiderme tout frais et net.

« Rappelle-moi de venir t'aider la prochaine fois ! » Ai-je rugi en claquant bruyamment la porte, pour bien lui faire part de ma colère, certainement pas dissimulée.

Je verrouillai derrière moi dans un geste rageur, même si, je me le rappelais très bien, je n'avais aucune raison de le faire. Plus de Trowa pour venir me savonner le dos – entre autres – pendant ma douche.

Je me frictionnai vigoureusement, cherchant à faire disparaitre les ultimes traces de suie sur mon corps et si possible, d'effacer certains souvenirs de ma tête.

Cette petite piqure de rappel avait au moins eu le mérite de me calmer les nerfs et de me plonger dans un état léthargique proche du coma profond. Heureusement que le faim me tenaillait, histoire de me maintenir en vie.

J'ai rejoint les autres à la cuisine, affamé comme jamais. Sans un mot, Heero me tendit une assiette fumante.

J'hésitai à la prendre et lui ai lancé un regard noir. Il ne comptait pas m'empoisonner quand même ? Nan, pas en public, me rétorqua ma raison. Il était avocat, tout de même ? Devait pas être si con que ça, le mec.

« Pour te remercier d'être venu m'aider. C'est bien le minimum que je fasse le diner, non ? » Expliqua-t-il.

Ma foi… Vu comme cela... J'hésitai à lui demander des intérêts pour le coup de la salle de bain, mais je préférai gouter avant.

J'attrapai l'assiette avec une certaine voracité. J'avais les crocs, mieux valait ne pas laisser trainer ses doigts.

Ça sentait vachement bon son truc. Du poulet aux abricots. J'savais même pas que ça existait comme recette. J'ai mangé sans rien dire, ne lui accordant aucune attention, même si j'ai senti qu'il posait son regard sur moi à plusieurs reprises.

C'était bon. J'aurais dû lui dire. Je ne l'ai pas fait.

J'avais quasi fini quand Trowa a déboulé dans la pièce.

Zen, nonchalant. Comme à son habitude. So sex.

Et moi, je suis passé en mode 'j'ai trop la patate'. Je me suis mis à causer, sous le regard incrédule de TDC. Je venais apparemment de lui confirmer ma tendance schizo.

_Shit. Et puis Re Shit !_

Mon camouflage commençait à prendre l'eau. J'ai fini par fermer ma gueule – ça m'a demandé un sacré effort, j'avoue – puis j'ai mis mon assiette dans le lave-vaisselle et j'ai fui dans le salon pour mettre un DVD.

Piètre diversion mais qui était mon max pour ce soir-là.

Quatre, qui avait lui aussi un petit creux après cette journée de fou, et Trowa dissertaient dans la cuisine, Wu Fei était sorti pour la soirée, et TDC est venu s'installer dans le canap d'à côté.

Comme si je ne l'avais pas assez vu aujourd'hui !

Je me suis enfoncé dans les coussins, lui faisant clairement comprendre que je n'étais pas d'humeur.

On n'a pas échangé un mot de tout le film.

* * *

**Le lendemain**

Mine de rien, cette petite affaire m'avait bien changé les idées. Le dimanche, j'ai enfilé un bas de jogging gris foncé et un sweat, noué mes cheveux en un catogan serré, et je suis allé courir dans les jardins du Luxembourg. Le froid me piquait les yeux mais je ne m'arrêtai que lorsque mes poumons se sont mis à me bruler atrocement.

Je tentai de reprendre mon souffle quand j'ai aperçu une silhouette vaguement familière passer dans une allée contiguë.

Haute, athlétique, un rythme rapide.

Je n'ai pas réfléchi une seconde, mes jambes étaient déjà en route. Je m'élançai derrière le sportif, cherchant à le rattraper.

Mon cerveau mit deux secondes avant de comprendre ce que mes jambes savaient apparemment déjà : il s'agissait de TDC.

Je n'avais plus qu'une envie lui mettre un dépôt magistral. Oui, mes muscles tiraient de partout, mes poumons me faisaient mal, j'étais en sueur.

Rien à foutre.

Mon objectif du jour était clair : le battre.

Pourquoi ? Comment ? Questions secondaires qui ne méritaient pas que je m'y attarde. J'avais de toute manière pas assez de sucre dans le sang pour tout faire. Penser ou courir, fallait choisir !

J'étais impulsif et là, maintenant, tout de suite, je voulais lui mettre une taule. Tout simplement.

J'ai allongé ma foulée à son maximum et j'ai commencé à gagner du terrain sur lui. Doucement. Trop à mon gout hélas.

J'ai mis cinq bonnes minutes avant de remonter à sa hauteur, encore deux avant de le dépasser.

Je ne me suis pas risqué à lui jeter un coup d'œil. Doué comme je l'étais, je risquais de m'étaler dans les allées du Jardin. Et de finir aux urgences avec une commotion cérébrale.

Je commençai à savourer ma victoire quand j'ai entendu son pas s'accélérer. Le bougre ne voulait pas abdiquer !

J'ai souri malgré moi. C'était parti !

Il fonçait, moi aussi. Du jogging, on est passés au sprint. Au coude à coude, faisant vibrer le sol par notre course effrénée. Les quelques passants nous ont dévisagés avec inquiétude et se sont écartés prudemment de notre route. Ils faisaient bien, je n'avais plus qu'une maitrise très approximative de mon corps. Je filai comme un fou, sentant l'adrénaline pulser en moi au rythme de mes foulées. Je ne pensais plus, je ne respirais plus.

Je sentais TDC à mes côtés, courant frénétiquement, j'entendais sa respiration hachée, luttant pour gagner.

C'était génial.

On a bifurqué dans un bel ensemble en direction de l'appartement. Une course folle dans les rues de Paris, entre voitures, piétons, scooters. Heureusement que la porte de l'immeuble n'était plus loin, je n'en pouvais plus.

Je touchai le bois en premier, avant de m'écrouler sur le seuil, crachant mes poumons comme un fumeur au stade terminal. Mes jambes tremblaient et je pressentais déjà que les crampes du lendemain seraient terribles. J'avais même la tête qui tournait.

Visiblement, j'avais un peu trop forcé. Mais j'avais gagné !

C'était vraiment trop génial.

A travers ma vision troublée, par le manque d'oxygène et la sueur, je l'ai vu se pencher vers moi. Il semblait qu'il tentait de me dire quelque chose.

Mais je n'entendais rien. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient sourdement et rien d'autre n'existait en dehors des tambourinements de mon cœur.

Et du plaisir de l'avoir battu. Je souriais bêtement malgré la douleur.

Il tenta de nouveau de me parler mais parut se lasser de mon inertie. Je me sentais absolument incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

L'air agacé, il me souleva en me tirant par le coude et, bon an, mal, an, parvint à nous faire rentrer à l'appartement. Je continuais de rigoler comme un con tandis qu'il poussait des soupirs consternés. C'est avec une négligence fortement mâtinée d'énervement qu'il m'a lâché dans ma chambre, à deux pas de mon lit.

Je m'affalai dessus comme une loque, fourbu jusqu'à la trame.

_Allez, deux minutes de repos et direction la douche…_

* * *

Ça a apparemment été ma dernière pensée valable avant plusieurs heures. Lorsque je me réveillai, il faisait nuit. J'étais plus que refroidi et m'enveloppai dans ma couette, en quête d'un peu de chaleur. Une migraine me serrait les tempes et je me sentais vaguement nauséeux.

Je parvins néanmoins à me trainer jusqu'à la salle de bain pour faire une toilette salutaire qui me réchauffa un peu.

Un jogging et polo manches longues plus tard, en chaussettes sur le parquet, je me trainai jusqu'au canapé où je m'avachis sans distinction dans un soupir éloquent.

Juste avant de croiser un regard menthe à l'eau.

Merde.

J'avais oublié qu'il habitait ici lui.

« Ça va, Duo ? »

Il avait presque l'air inquiet. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas retrouvés ainsi, seuls tous les deux, que j'eus un peu de mal à répondre.

« Ouais. Tranquille. Je faisais une sieste. » Marmonnai-je. Aucune tentative de séduction, j'avais bien compris qu'elles étaient vaines. Et je refusais d'être le boulet qui s'accroche désespérément.

Qui plus est, je n'étais pas précisément au top de mon sex appeal en moment.

« Tu es tout pâle. » Poursuivit Trowa.

Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ?

« J'ai un peu mal au crâne… » Admis-je de mauvaise grâce.

Étonnamment, il se rapprocha de moi.

« Tu es malade ? »

Sa mine soucieuse aurait dû me réjouir. Et peut-être que, quelque part au fond de moi…

TDC cassa l'ambiance en se pointant pile à cet instant.

« T'as retrouvé ton souffle, on dirait. » Constata-t-il avec un sourire narquois. Trowa s'éloigna aussitôt et je ressentis malgré moi une intense déception.

TDC… Je le maudissais intérieurement quand Trowa se leva.

« Tu vas où ? » Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il s'éloigne et en même temps, si…

J'aimais toujours autant être à ses côtés et c'était bien là le problème.

« Te chercher une aspirine. » Répondit Trowa en me décrochant un sourire à me faire tomber par terre.

Heureusement que j'étais bien accroché au canapé.

Heero fronça les sourcils.

« Une aspirine ?» Répéta-t-il, dubitatif.

« Mal au crâne. » Répondit laconiquement Géant vert. Ce qui étira le sourire moqueur qui dansait sur les lèvres du brun.

« Ah oui ? Moi qui pensais que le meilleur remède, en cas d'hypoglycémie, était de manger… »

Je levai un sourcil, mécontent mais intéressé. Manger ? Oui, l'option me tentait plus. Trowa nous dévisagea l'un après l'autre, voyant quelque chose de curieux apparemment - le dit quelque chose en question m'échappant totalement - et finit par hausser les épaules avec sa nonchalance habituelle.

« Aspirine ou pas alors ? » M'a-t-il demandé.

Ça me faisait mal de l'admettre mais TDC devait avoir raison. Et puis, la bouffe était plus tentante que le cacheton !

J'ai décliné son offre et je me suis péniblement levé, trainant toujours des pieds, pour aller dans la cuisine et me confectionner un sandwich géant sous l'œil amusé de TDC.

Il allait me parler quand je lui ai tourné le dos, emportant mes vivres dans ma chambre. J'avais assez vu sa tronche pour la journée !

* * *

**Le week end d'après**

L'opération Noël étant devenue cruciale, j'ai fini par me jeter dans l'arène et ai consacré mon samedi suivant à la recherche des cadeaux pour toute la famille.

Bien évidemment, j'ai vite trouvé pour mon frangin, toute babiole un tant soit peu technologique faisant son affaire, puis j'ai déniché pour ma mère, après quinze minutes de brainstorming et reniflage en tous genres, un parfum à sa convenance.

Pour mon père et sa nouvelle femme, c'était plus simple, une carte de vœux suffirait.

J'avais passé l'année sans les voir et me disais, comme chaque fois, que j'irai l'an prochain. Rien n'était moins sûr mais bon, un aller-retour aux States représentait un budget suffisamment conséquent pour qu'on y réfléchisse à deux fois.

Je séchais complètement pour celui de ma belle-sœur. Rien ne me venait, j'avoue que je connaissais peu ses gouts. Je finis par opter par un cadeau couteux mais néanmoins adéquat : un massage en institut. Mes week ends d'incruste chez eux valaient bien cela ! Et qui savait, peut-être que j'aurai besoin d'y retourner !

Je rentrai fourbu et surtout délesté de pas mal d'euros. Mais je le vivais plutôt bien pour une fois.

Entre temps, l'appart avait pris un air de fête, avec des guirlandes électriques, des boules colorées à droite à gauche. J'émis un sifflement admiratif. Les Champs Élysées pouvaient aller se rhabiller !

« Super boulot, Quatre ! » Félicitai-je.

Mais le blond désigna Trowa du menton.

« C'est lui qui a tout fait. »

J'avalai ma salive, plutôt difficilement. Je ne m'étais toujours pas habitué à sa présence magnétique mais surtout inaccessible.

Comment était-il possible que je reste si sensible à ses regards, à ses paroles, alors que rien ne m'y encourageait ?

Que le temps passait ?

_Shit et re re shit !_

Wu Fei, qui affichait une tête revêche peu habituelle chez lui, me tendit un carton rempli de décoration.

« Un petit coup de main ? » C'était plus un ordre qu'une demande. L'asiatique n'avait pas l'air ravi d'avoir été réquisitionné pour cette tâche.

J'acquiesçai, incapable d'aligner deux mots en sentant le regard menthe à l'eau posé sur moi et me mis à accrocher tout le contenu de la boite, sans prendre une seconde en considération les bases élémentaires de l'esthétisme.

TDC rentra tard ce soir-là, la mine noircie de charbon. Il avait l'air de méchante humeur, ce qui me fit intérieurement plaisir, tandis que Quatre l'accueillit avec un sourire contrit.

« Oh Heero, tu dois être épuisé. Je suis vraiment désolé de n'avoir pas pu me libérer cet après-midi… » Commença-t-il avant d'être coupé par un signe de main apaisant.

« C'est mon appart, Quatre, donc mon problème. Tu m'as déjà bien aidé alors, s'il te plait ne t'excuses pas. »

Sans pitié pour lui, Wu Fei lui refourgua un carton et je ne pus réprimer un sourire en voyant sa tête.

Wu Fei haussa les épaules et me fit un petit clin d'œil.

« Si c'est Noël pour moi, ça l'est pour nous tous. »

Je me doutais que traditionnellement, il ne devait pas beaucoup célébrer les fêtes chrétiennes. Vive la société de consommation !

Miraculeusement, nous étions tous ensemble pour partager le diner ce soir-là. Tous plus ou moins crevés, plus ou moins heureux.

L'approche des fêtes me rendait définitivement plus morose. Ce fut Quatre, avec sa diplomatie habituelle, qui aborda le sujet, nous demandant ce que nous avions prévu pour cette fin d'année.

Wu Fei restait à Paris et se faisait inviter chez des amis pour le réveillon, Trowa allait chez sa sœur. Quatre nous a informés que son père passait dans la Capitale pour quelques jours et serait donc en famille lui aussi.

J'ai marmonné que je rentrai chez ma mère pour Noël avant de me tourner vers TDC, qui marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de dire qu'il allait passer Noël à Saint-Pétersbourg.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas foutre là-bas ? » Ai-je demandé malgré moi. La Russie en décembre, il était encore plus taré que ce que je pensais !

« Je vais voir ma mère. » Il a poursuivi, voyant que je ne tiltais pas. « Je suis russe, Duo. »

J'ai ouvert de grands yeux.

« Sans déconner ? »

« Moitié russe, moitié japonais pour être précis. » A-t-il ajouté.

« Rahhh, c'est pour ça ! » Me suis-je bêtement exclamé. La lumière venait de se faire dans mon esprit.

Ça ne lui a visiblement pas trop plu, d'ailleurs.

Il m'a décoché un regard noir, qui m'a rabattu le caquet d'un coup. Je me mâchouillai la lèvre, cherchant du soutien du côté des autres mais c'était peine perdue. Wu Fei n'avait pas du tout l'air intéressé par la conversation, Trowa était perdu dans ses rêves artistiques et Quatre me jetait des coups d'œil interrogatifs.

« C'est-à-dire… » Bredouillai-je. « Que, c'est que t'as des yeux si… »

« Si quoi ? » Ses sourcils formaient maintenant une ligne crispée.

Oh là, là, je m'entassai joyeusement. Heureusement que gêner sa susceptibilité ne me posait pas de souci.

Enfin, pas trop.

« Ben, faut l'admettre, t'as des yeux bizarres. Leur couleur et leur forme… Ce n'est pas courant, on va dire. »

Il a fait une grimace clairement dépitée.

« Bizarre ? »

« C'est bon, te mets pas martel en tête, non plus. » Ai-je lâché avec agacement. J'avais envie de couper court à cette discussion. « J'ai des gouts de chiottes de toute façon. » Je me suis retenu de jeter un regard à Trowa et me suis concentré sur mon assiette.

Beaucoup plus sage.

« Et sinon, au nouvel an ? » Quatre, le retour. Faisant une agréable diversion.

Ce type était un saint. Au visage d'ange.

Il n'eut pas de réponse. Visiblement, ce sujet ne soulevait pas l'enthousiasme général.

Il tourna un regard interrogateur vers moi, et je finis, sous la pression de ces yeux magnifiques, par avouer que je n'avais pas de plans bien établis. Tous ce que mes potes me proposaient sentait le réchauffé ou l'impossible, ce qui ne manquerait pas de finir en soirée de la loose, à savoir pizza-bière devant les danseuses du Moulin Rouge. Merci à TF1 pour ses programmes innovants.

Alors, franchement, quitte à looser, autant ne pas dépenser du fric et faire ça ici !

Devant nos airs peu inspirés, il s'est fendu d'un petit sourire, à la Winner, une espèce de léger étirement des lèvres, juste en coin et ses yeux se sont mis à pétiller. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien nous réserver ?!

« Eh bien, en fait, mon père possède un chalet dans les Alpes. Il sera libre pendant quelques jours et, en particulier, le 31 Décembre. Du coup, j'ai décidé de faire un petit séjour là-bas et d'y passer le réveillon. »

J'imaginais bien la chose. Un chalet qui devait être un truc de fou, un 'petit séjour' qui signifiait des vacances de rêves. Quatre, modeste, qui nous parlait de ça en rougissant un peu, comme toujours quand il nous proposait de partager un peu des grâces que lui avait faites le Ciel.

« Si vous n'avez rien de prévu donc… Ça pourrait être sympa si vous veniez aussi ? »

Il leva les yeux vers moi puis vers Trowa, légèrement hésitant, presque timide.

Comme si on pouvait dire non !

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai ouvertement croisé le regard de Géant vert et lui ai lancé un petit coup de coude.

« Eh, t'en dis quoi ? Ça te tente, toi, d'aller faire du ski dans les Alpes et de fêter la nouvelle année au pied des pistes ? Dur, hein ? »

Il m'a retourné un regard complice.

« J'hésite trop. Entre ça et une énième soirée chez Cathy, pas facile. »

Quatre a rougi plus franchement, alors on a décidé d'arrêter de le faire mariner.

« Mais bien sûr qu'on veut venir ! »

Et c'est ainsi qu'on s'est retrouvés à préparer notre voyage dans les Alpes. Quatre, en gestionnaire parfait, nous a envoyé un plan avec numéro de téléphone, adresse, coordonnées GPS, horaires des bus, bref, la totale.

On s'est donné rendez-vous sur place.

* * *

**Pendant les vacances de Noël**

C'est comme cela que, le 28 Décembre, je me suis retrouvé à me peler les fesses sur le quai d'une gare déserte, dans l'attente d'un train évidemment en retard et probablement bondé puisque forcement, un mouvement de grève était passé par là.

Ma valise était pleine à craquer, entre les cadeaux de Noël que j'avais reçus et les affaires de ski.

Noël avait finalement été un moment sympa. On était désormais une petite famille mais très unie. J'avais vu mon père, via Skype. On avait encore une fois évoqué ma venue aux États-Unis mais rien de précis.

Je me penchai au-dessus du quai, guettant l'arrivée du train. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ?!

Le froid était piquant et je sentais mes doigts s'engourdir petit à petit. Enfin, il a pointé le bout de son nez et je me suis jeté dedans sans attendre. De toute façon, qui aurait pu descendre ici ?

Je me suis enfoncé dans un siège, cherchant un peu de chaleur, en vain. Le wagon était en mode frigo et moi, j'étais le steak surgelé. Beurk.

Après deux heures sur les rails, j'ai pris un bus. Toutes les informations fournies par Quatre étaient exactes et je suis finalement arrivé à destination en début d'après-midi. J'avais dévoré mon sandwich, gentiment fait par maman, dans le train, sous le regard réprobateur d'une mamie qui voyait les miettes tomber avec dégout.

Esprit de Noël, quand tu nous tiens…

J'ai lâché un 'waouh' d'émerveillement devant le superbe chalet de bois que j'avais devant moi. Il était énorme, magnifique et je pressentais que de nuit, avec les lumières aux fenêtres et aux balustrades, cela devait être magique.

Je vérifiai l'adresse une seconde fois, par acquis de conscience, mais c'était bien cela. Je rentrai presque à reculons, tant j'avais peu l'habitude de ce type de décor.

Pas de majordome, mais une très jolie blonde qui m'ouvrit la porte avec un sourire chaleureux à faire fondre toutes les neiges du monde. Je n'eus pas à réfléchir que j'avais déjà dégainé mon sourire le plus éblouissant moi aussi.

Le séjour commençait bien !

La demoiselle s'est présentée, mais ses yeux l'avaient fait avant elle. Bleu turquoise. Une couleur incroyable qui m'était familière. La sœur de Quatre, Amelle, me fit faire le tour du propriétaire.

J'avoue que j'ai plus regardé ses formes que les pièces. Elle était très belle, une sorte de Quatre au féminin. Blonde, toute fine, de longs cheveux soyeux, les mêmes yeux et une douceur irréelle qui l'entourait comme une aura ensoleillée.

Mince alors, le Père Noël nous avait apporté un ange, en vrai.

Je me suis mentalement baffé.

Règle d'or : on ne touche pas à la sœur d'un ami. Jamais, même si Claudia Schieffer pouvait aller se rhabiller à côté d'elle. Même si on est célibataire et quasiment en mode crevard, puisque la dernière fois datait de si loin que j'avais presque oublié le gout de…

Oups, je divaguai intérieurement.

Encore.

Mieux valait s'arrêter là avant de commencer à baver sur le parquet en bois massif. Ça aurait pu être gênant.

Une porte a claqué quelque part en bas et Amelle m'a reconduit au rez-de-chaussée, où Quatre venait de rentrer. TDC était non loin derrière, en tenue de ski lui aussi.

Je leur ai serré la main avec joie, même celle de TDC. Après tout, c'était les vacances ! J'avais envie de faire ma BA.

Amelle nous a abandonné avec un charmant petit signe de la main, elle partait chercher son fiancé à la gare.

Ouf, elle n'était pas célibataire. Une tentation de moins ! Vu comment j'étais doué ces derniers temps, mieux valait compter sur le hasard pour prendre soin de ma vie sentimentale. Ou plutôt entretenir mon désert relationnel.

On s'est servi un café et Quatre m'a expliqué un peu le déroulement du séjour. De tout ce qu'il m'a dit, je n'ai retenu que peu de choses et en particulier que Trowa n'arriverait que le lendemain dans la journée, voire dans la soirée. Wu Fei avait annulé, disant qu'il avait un empêchement et devait rester sur Paris. D'autres types, des amis de Quatre ou de son père, ce n'était pas très clair, avaient un chalet tout près du notre et il était prévu que nous fassions le 31 tous ensemble.

No problemo, plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! Et j'en avais bien besoin.

« Et si on allait skier ? » Proposa Quatre, en me montrant le ciel bleu sans nuage où brillait joyeusement le soleil d'hiver.

Proposition évidemment acceptée.

« Perso, faut que je chope du matos et un forfait. » Marmonnai-je, ignorant depuis quand ils étaient là mais pressentant, de par leurs tenues, qu'ils avaient déjà eu l'occasion de s'adonner aux sports de glisses.

« Moi, j'aurais dit qu'il fallait que tu chopes tout court. » Susurra Heero, l'air de rien.

J'ouvris de grands yeux courroucés, mais Quatre n'avait pas entendu.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Duo, j'ai tout prévu. Le matériel est en bas, il y a plusieurs tailles… »

« La plus petite devrait suffire » Siffla doucement le brun.

« Et je t'ai déjà pris un forfait donc, pas de problème. » Poursuivit Quatre sans remarquer les interventions de son pote.

_Oh my God._

TDC crachait le feu apparemment. Et semblait être d'humeur à me titiller.

_Bien, j'aurais donc moins de scrupule à lui rendre la vie impossible pendant le séjour_ ! Pensai-je, à moitié furax. Moi qui avais décidé de faire une trêve ! Bien mal m'en prenait. Il ne semblait pas du tout être dans les mêmes dispositions.

Une heure plus tard, on était sur les pistes.

Malgré moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Ce spectacle, la montagne enneigée, tout ce blanc scintillant sous le soleil, les arbres qui dépassaient à peine sous les mètres de poudreuse. C'était si beau.

Si pur aussi.

Je ressentis une bouffée de joie inattendue.

On a dévalé une piste bleue, pour se mettre en jambe, enfin moi uniquement, et très vite, on a enchainé avec les rouges.

Quatre skiait à la perfection. Avec calme et application, tout en légèreté. Il dégageait une telle aura de confiance et de sérénité… Je le détaillai avec plaisir, suivant des yeux les lacets impeccables qu'il décrivait. J'adorais ce type. Sans conteste et aussi sans aucune ambigüité.

Il était beau, avec ses yeux turquoise et son physique de jeune premier, intelligent, sensible. Il avait tout pour lui. Et je commençai à véritablement lui porter une amitié profonde. Mais pourtant, je me sentais libre de toute attirance physique envers lui.

A mes yeux, Quatre était une sorte d'ange. Inaccessible. Intouchable. Et ça m'allait parfaitement comme cela.

La silhouette de TDC passa dans mon champ de vision, m'arrachant un petit froncement de sourcil. Ce n'était pas la même rengaine avec celui-ci.

TDC. Alias Heero Yuy.

Il m'exaspérait au possible. Toujours une petite remarque piquante à faire. Et elles étaient souvent pertinentes. Trop à mon goût.

Malgré tout, je ne pouvais qu'admettre une chose : il était bien meilleur que moi au ski. Il filait sur les pistes sans la moindre hésitation. Son style était beaucoup plus direct, plus agressif que celui de l'héritier Winner.

Je remis mes lunettes en place et repris ma descente, tranquillement. Je me défendais, moi aussi ! Mais bon, à présent, je n'avais aucune velléité belliqueuse.

J'ai retrouvé TDC un peu plus bas, qui faisait une pause à l'écart de la piste.

« Où est Quatre ? » Ai-je demandé.

« Parti passé un coup de fil. »

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de grimacer.

« Son père ? »

« Eh, oui. Comme toujours. »

Je compatissais, cela ne devait pas être simple de porter un tel héritage. Certes, Quatre bénéficiait d'incroyables avantages mais avait également de lourdes responsabilités. J'espérais seulement qu'il trouvait son bonheur dans cette vie si étrangère à mes habitudes.

Je me suis perdu dans la contemplation des montagnes pendant un moment. Je me sentais étonnamment apaisé. Un sourire léger flottait sur mes lèvres. J'étais bien, tout simplement.

La montagne, ça vous gagne il parait !

Je me suis mis à rigoler de ma propre connerie quand je me suis aperçu que TDC me dévisageait avec un air goguenard.

« Quoi ? » J'essayais de prendre un ton agacé mais je n'étais pas très convaincant. J'étais heureux d'être là et assez peu doué en dissimulation pour parvenir à le cacher correctement.

« Une petite compète de ski, ça te dirait ? »

Je ne voyais pas ses yeux à cause des lunettes noires qu'il portait, mais j'étais sûr qu'il se moquait de moi.

« Je vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça. » Ai-je répliqué avec mauvaise foi tandis que le souvenir de notre course folle dans les jardins du Luxembourg élargissait mon sourire.

« Ouais, va savoir pourquoi j'ai dans l'idée que les défis, c'est ton truc. »

« Pas aujourd'hui, tu vois. »

Ça lui a rabattu le caquet. Limite s'il n'avait pas l'air déçu.

« Ah non ? »

Je me suis mis à rire franchement, me surprenant moi-même. Ça faisait combien de temps que je n'avais pas ri ?!

« Franchement Heero, je ne suis pas assez con pour te… défier comme tu dis, quand je sais que j'ai aucune chance de gagner. T'es très bon sur des skis, plus que moi. »

A ma grande surprise, j'ai vu ses pommettes se couvrir d'une teinte rosée. Le froid peut-être ?

« Et très honnêtement, je pense que je profiterai vachement moins bien du séjour si je me pète une cheville donc bon… »

« C'est sûr que ce serait dommage de louper le jacuzzi. »

J'ai tiqué de suite.

« Y'a un jacuzzi ? »

Il a eu un grand sourire à son tour.

« Carrément. Et même un SPA. »

On s'est regardé en souriant comme des benêts tous les deux. Ce séjour promettait des merveilles, assurément.

* * *

**De retour au chalet**

Bien évidemment, je n'avais pas pris de maillot de bain. Mais qui prenait son maillot pour venir au ski, hein ?!

Quatre, dans sa grande bonté, m'en prêta un. Heureusement que le golden boy et moi faisions à peu près la même taille. Son boxer gris ne m'allait pas trop mal, un poil trop serré peut-être mais je m'en foutais.

J'allais pouvoir gouter au SPA !

« T'as l'air super content, Duo. » Commenta le blond devant ma mine réjouie. Faut dire que j'affichai un sourire étincelant. Même la présence de TDC ne me posait plus de souci.

« C'est la première fois que je vais dans un SPA ! C'est cool ! »

Mon enthousiasme si débordant devait paraitre niais à leurs yeux. Mais ça m'importait peu. Je n'avais jamais eu les moyens de m'offrir ce genre de loisirs. Je comptais bien en profiter un maximum.

Enveloppés dans nos peignoirs de bain blancs, fournis par la maison bien sûr, on est tous les trois descendus dans le sous-sol où l'espace détente avait été aménagé.

Quatre me montra les différentes zones : jacuzzi bien sûr, mais aussi sauna, hammam et le must, piscine d'intérieure avec nage à contre-courant.

Excellent pour lutter contre les courbatures me dit-il.

J'étais bouché bée. Le chalet était si incroyablement luxueux ! C'était presque indécent. A la rougeur de son cou, je me rendis compte que ma surprise mettait Quatre mal à l'aise.

« Merci Quatre. » M'exclamai-je chaleureusement en posant une main sur son épaule. « Je suis vraiment être heureux d'être là. »

A ces mots, le blond rougit une nouvelle fois, mais de plaisir cette fois. Voilà qui était mieux !

« Par quoi veux-tu commencer ? »

Pour le coup, j'étais carrément indécis.

« Euh… Choisis, toi ou Heero. Perso, je veux juste tout tester ! »

Direction alors le jacuzzi. On a déposé nos peignoirs à l'entrée et avons pris une douche rapide avant d'entrer dans l'eau chaude. J'étais comme un gosse à Disneyland.

« Dis Quatre… Je peux essayer les programmes ? »

Ma mine de conspirateur l'a fait marrer.

« Fais comme tu veux, Duo ! Tant que ça te fait plaisir…» Quatre paraissait vraiment ravi de nous avoir là, à ses côtés, pour partager un peu des avantages Winner.

Il n'a pas fallu me le dire deux fois. Le jacuzzi avait quinze programmes. Ils y sont tous passés.

C'était le top. La chaleur, les bulles, les lumières…. Comme à la télé.

Après trente minutes, je me sentais détendu comme jamais. Les deux autres avaient posé leur tête sur les dossiers prévus à cet effet et avaient les yeux clos.

Une paupière s'est soulevée, révélant un iris turquoise.

« Et si on passait au hammam ? » A suggéré le jeune homme.

J'hésitai presque à sortir, tellement je me sentais bien mais bon, j'ai fini par m'extirper de l'eau pour les suivre.

La pièce était de taille moyenne, entièrement carrelée de petite mosaïque couleur sable. Une délicieuse odeur de pin se rependait grâce à la vapeur d'eau omniprésente. On a pris place sur les rebords, chacun sur une face de la pièce. Les deux autres ont paru à l'aise de suite.

Pour ma part, je me demandai surtout si je n'allais pas mourir asphyxié. Respirer dans cet environnement si chaud et humide me semblait difficile. Mais hors de question de passer pour un gland et de leur poser la question !

Cinq minutes plus tard, il m'apparut que non, je ne rendrai pas l'âme, du moins pas de suite, et je commençai enfin à me détendre.

Je jetai un regard sur mes colocs. Et ne pus m'empêcher d'apprécier le spectacle.

Comme j'avais pu le constater lors de notre petite virée en boite, le physique de Quatre, bien qu'avantageux, était moins dans mes gouts que celui de TDC.

Le blond était plutôt fin et élancé, encore plus que moi. On le sentait musclé mais pourtant, on se doutait que ce n'était pas un très grand sportif.

Contrairement à TDC.

Qui m'offrait la vision de ses tablettes de chocolat, alors qu'il était à demi allongé, la tête inclinée en arrière, une jambe à demi repliée.

Hot le mec.

Et ces cuisses… Bordel, il était carrément bien foutu !

Je jetai alors un regard peu inspiré sur moi-même. Qu'est-ce que je n'aurais pas donné pour avoir sa peau halée et des épaules aussi larges.

Moi, j'étais pas mal fait (fallait pas déconner non plus !) surtout depuis que j'avais pris l'habitude de faire du sport tous les jours, mais bon, j'avais cependant un physique moins viril que le sien.

Moins mâle.

La vision du corps de Trowa me revint aussitôt en mémoire. Lui, c'était le summum. Il avait tous mes critères de beauté réunis en un seul mec, avec la gentillesse et l'humour en prime.

_Fuck_. Voilà que je repensais à lui.

Je relevai la tête alors, contrarié de revenir encore sur ce sujet quand, au travers la brume odorante, je croisai un regard cobalt.

Posé sur moi, une fraction de seconde, avant qu'il ne détourne la tête à nouveau.

Finalement, on n'a pas tout testé, je me sentais suffisamment crevé et détendu comme cela. La piscine, ce serait pour demain !

On a retrouvé Amelle et son fiancé Terence, qui cuisinaient à l'étage. Ils formaient un couple aussi antinomique que charmant. Il était très grand, vraiment baraqué. Des cheveux noirs quasi ailes de corbeaux, des yeux couleur caramel et la peau ambrée.

Mon intérêt s'accrut vivement quand il m'annonça qu'il était américain, bien que sa famille soit en partie originaire du Mexique.

Instinctivement, je switchai en mode English et me mis à papoter tranquillou avec lui. Sa vie, ses études, les States. Dire que je n'y étais pas allé depuis dix ans maintenant. Terence s'avéra être super sympa et une heure plus tard, j'avais l'impression qu'on se connaissait depuis des années.

Je mettais les assiettes sur la table quand Heero, qui s'occupait des verres, me jeta un regard en coin.

« Tu parles rudement bien anglais. » Remarqua-t-il.

J'haussai les épaules.

« Vu que je suis à moitié amerloc, ce serait quand même dommage qu'il en soit autrement ! »

« T'es américain ? » Heero semblait ouvertement surpris.

« Ben quoi ? T'es bien… euh… t'es quoi toi ? Russo-jap ? Japo-Russe ? » Je me demandais bien comment ça se disait, sa connerie !

« Sino-russe ! » S'agaça le brun.

« Ouais, c'est ça ! Donc bon, je ne vois pas où est le problème ! »

« J'ai jamais dis qu'il y avait un problème. » M'a-t-il fait remarquer, en dardant sur moi ses yeux étranges.

_Oups… _

« Ah ? J'ai mal interprété alors….» J'ai marmonné, le nez dans les assiettes.

Moi, avoir une tendance agressive ? Meuhhh non !

« Et donc, ta mère est américaine ? »

En quoi cela l'intéressait ?

« Nan, c'est mon père. Il a passé une partie de sa vie en France puis il est retourné aux États-Unis, il y a quelques années maintenant. Ma mère est française, mais d'origine italienne par contre. »

« Mes parents sont divorcés. » Ai-je ajouté, pour ôter tout doute de son esprit.

« Et tu vas souvent aux États-Unis ? »

J'ai grimacé malgré moi.

« Pas aussi souvent que je le voudrais… » Ai-je avoué. « C'est plutôt cher comme voyage donc bon... Mais j'espère bien pouvoir y retourner bientôt.»

Il a hoché la tête et je me suis demandé pourquoi je lui racontais tout cela.

« Et toi, tu vas au Japon parfois ? »

Mais il a secoué la tête.

« Pas depuis que mon père est mort. » Il a vu mon expression et m'a souri à demi. « T'inquiète pas, ça va. Ça fait un bail maintenant. Après son décès, ma mère est retournée vivre près de sa famille, en Russie. Moi, j'aimais bien la France donc, dès que j'ai pu, je suis revenu faire mes études, retrouver Quatre aussi, et puis m'installer ici. »

J'étais vraiment un boulet. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que je parle de trucs comme cela ?! Un jour, j'avais demandé à une amie comment allait son mec. Le truc que je ne faisais jamais, mais jamais ! Évidemment, c'était pile ce jour là qu'ils avaient rompu.

Un boulet, je vous dis.

« Et euh… C'est cool, la Russie ? » J'ai tenté, pour noyer le poisson. Et lui faire oublier ma maladresse.

Il a rigolé franchement.

« Pas vraiment non ! »

Ça m'a fait marrer moi aussi. La Russie, ça ne vendait pas du rêve. Et c'était sympa qu'il le dise sans complexer.

J'ai froncé les sourcils tandis que je retournai vers la cuisine. Cela faisait quelques mois que je vivais dans la colocation et pourtant, il me semblait bien que c'était ma première conversation avec TDC. Enfin, une vraie conversation, pas des insultes entre deux portes, ni un simulacre de discussion avec Quatre en chef d'orchestre.

_Comme quoi, tout arrive…_

La journée m'avait épuisé. Je suis écroulé sur mon lit avec bonheur. Les draps étaient propres, sentaient bon et l'oreiller avait juste ce qu'il fallait de moelleux.

Je m'endormis en bénissant la famille Winner.

* * *

Le lendemain, on a fait nos sandwichs et on est partis sur les pistes en fin de matinée. Le soleil brillait un peu moins que la veille mais le ciel restait dégagé.

Terence et Amelle se joignirent à nous, ainsi que deux amies à elle. Nous formions une joyeuse troupe. J'appréciai grandement cette ambiance bon enfant et l'absence de contrainte. Chacun allait à son rythme, nous étions assez nombreux pour que personne ne se retrouve seul.

Vers treize heures, on s'est tous regroupés au point de rendez-vous fixé par Quatre. Il nous avait déniché un petit coin tranquille, chose assez exceptionnelle dans cette station ultra prisée, et nous étions au sommet des pistes, seuls au monde.

Je mangeai rapidement avant de m'allonger dans la neige. Prêt pour une petite sieste. Les autres partirent petit à petit mais je ressentis l'envie de rester encore un peu. De profiter de ces moments de calme.

Un projectile froid lancé sur la joue me fit violemment sursauter. Je me retournai d'un bond et vis que tout le monde était parti. Tout le monde à l'exception de Tronche de Cake.

Ledit abruti prenant à priori un malin plaisir à me canarder de boules de neige.

Il m'en fallait peu.

Je me suis jeté à couvert – ou équivalent dans ce désert blanc – et j'ai répliqué.

En quelques secondes, c'était devenu une sorte de paintball des neiges. Je balançai toute la poudreuse que je pouvais et il en faisait autant. Le tout dans un fouillis indescriptible.

En désespoir de cause, ses tirs étant bien plus précis que les miens, j'ai fini par lui courir après et je lui ai sauté dessus, dans l'espoir de lui faire manger de la neige en direct live.

J'aurais dû me douter que ça ne serait pas si simple. Il était diaboliquement musclé.

On a bataillé comme des malades mais, en trente seconde, je me suis retrouvé plaqué au sol, la tronche toute humide.

« Ok, c'est bon, je me rends ! » Ai-je hurlé avant qu'il ne m'étouffe définitivement.

Il m'a lâché du coup et s'est écroulé à côté de moi.

« T'es pas si coriace que cela, finalement. »

Cette petite pique était bien de son cru.

« Ta gueule. » Ai-je râlé. Juste un peu. Pour la forme.

Il s'est mis à rire. Et moi aussi, intérieurement, je me marrais bien.

* * *

Ce soir là, j'ai testé le sauna mais bof, ça ne m'a pas plu.

La piscine, c'était chouette mais j'étais trop claqué après une journée au grand air pour avoir envie de faire des kilomètres de nage.

Définitivement le jacuzzi et le hammam était un combo qui me convenait bien.

Amelle nous a rejoint tandis que Terence, qui avait encore pas mal d'énergie apparemment, se défoulait dans la piscine. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui jeter un regard appréciateur – son bikini, noir avec des petits strass sur le côté, était une tuerie – et elle m'a retourné un regard pas déplaisant non plus.

Je me suis senti rougir un peu. C'est alors que j'ai croisé le regard de Quatre, interrogatif et là, j'ai viré au rouge cerise.

Il venait de me gauler en train de mater sa sœur. Super….

Du coup, j'ai préféré me tenir en retrait, histoire de ne pas passer pour un chacal prêt à s'intéresser à une fille déjà prise sous l'œil de son mec et de son frère. J'aimais les challenges mais là, c'était trop pour moi !

Je sortais du hammam, quand j'ai bousculé quelqu'un.

« Oula, fais attention où tu vas, Duo. »

La voix sensuelle de Trowa m'a immédiatement donné une bouffée de chaleur. Ou bien était-ce le contraste de température avec le hammam ?

J'ai rougi en sentant son regard se poser sur moi. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas retrouvés aussi proches physiquement. Ni aussi nus.

Son corps était aussi beau que dans mes souvenirs et je bavais de désir rien qu'en l'effleurant du regard.

J'aurais dû me reculer mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. On s'est regardés et pendant une seconde, j'ai senti renaitre entre nous cette tension sexuelle qui nous avait rapprochés la première fois.

Mais cela ne dura qu'un court instant. Trowa a reculé d'un pas, rompant le charme et nous ramenant – me ramenant – à la réalité.

« Trowa ! Tu es arrivé ! » Quatre, qui venait d'apparaitre derrière moi, lui donna une brève accolade. J'en profitai pour m'éloigner et montai dans ma chambre.

Je pris une douche, dans l'espoir de me calmer. Honnêtement, je ne me sentais pas très bien. J'en avais plus qu'assez de cette situation. Combien de temps encore allais-je rester accroché à lui ? A son corps, à ses yeux ?

J'avais l'impression que jamais cela ne prendrait fin.

* * *

**Soir du Réveillon, dans le chalet Winner, en début de soirée**

Adossé contre la porte de ma chambre, pour être certain que personne ne rentre, je laissai les larmes couler sur mes joues, me concentrant sur ma respiration pour apaiser les hoquets qui soulevaient ma poitrine.

Un autre soir et pourtant, j'avais l'impression de revivre le même scénario.

Sauf que je n'aurais pas dû avoir mal.

En fin d'après-midi, j'étais descendu au sous sol pour aller faire un petit tour au hammam, avant que la soirée du 31 ne commence. Un petit peu de détente et de solitude avant l'arrivée de la foule d'amis de l'héritier Winner me paraissait une bonne idée.

Quand j'étais arrivé près de la porte vitrée, j'avais entendu des voix à l'intérieur. Des chuchotements plutôt. J'avoue que cela m'avait intrigué et j'ai tendu l'oreille. J'ai reconnu la voix de Trowa. Il était avec quelqu'un d'autre. Impossible de dire qui. Puisque l'autre ne poussait que des gémissements.

De plaisir.

J'avais senti mon corps se crisper d'un coup.

Et la situation m'était apparue comme une évidence. Trowa était dans le hammam, en galante compagnie, en train de s'adonner à des plaisirs charnels.

De prendre son pied. Intensément. Sans moi.

Je savais qu'il avait d'autres amants. Je le savais ! Mais de là à l'entendre. A presque le voir.

J'eus l'impression d'être assommé. Je suis remonté comme une flèche dans ma chambre et je suis allé vomir dans la salle de bain.

Quand les spasmes de mon estomac se sont espacés, je me suis écroulé au sol. Pendant quelques temps amorphe. Avant de me trainer jusqu'à la porte, pour la bloquer de mon dos.

Et pleurer en silence.

* * *

**Soir du Réveillon, dans le chalet Winner, pendant la soirée**

J'avalai d'une traite ma flute de champagne et passai de nouveau l'assemblée au peigne fin. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, le chalet Winner était plein à craquer. Les petits fours et le champagne coulaient à flot dans cette joyeuse ambiance. Le fond sonore était assuré par un DJ apparemment renommé et ami de la famille.

Tous étaient des jeunes gens de bonnes familles, riches, venus sur la station pour passer une fin d'année digne de ce nom. Les demoiselles étaient très courts vêtues, dans des robes signées des plus grands créateurs et les mecs arboraient des costumes à plus de mille euros pièce.

La nourriture était fine et variée. Ces petites bouchées faisaient le régal des papilles et on y revenait très aisément.

_Avec qui étais-tu, Trowa, dans ce hammam ? _

La question restait entière. Plusieurs amis de Quatre nous avaient rejoints au chalet, ce jour du 31. Les possibilités étaient nombreuses. Trop d'ailleurs.

Mon esprit était fatigué de tout cela. Je n'avais plus la force de continuer ainsi. La réalité avait fini par me sauter aux yeux, ou plutôt aux oreilles.

Jamais plus je ne serai avec Trowa.

Si tant est que je l'ai un jour été.

Pendant tout ce temps, j'avais été assez naïf pour conserver de l'espoir, en dépit du bon sens. Aujourd'hui, quelque chose s'était brisé.

J'avais dû prétendre à une migraine carabinée pour expliquer mes yeux brillants et encore un peu rouge. Je m'en étais pas trop mal sorti, faut croire que j'étais doué pour mentir. Mais de là à faire la fête…

Je me promis de tenir jusqu'au-delà des douze coups de minuit. Après, j'irai me coucher.

Mais l'heure fatidique arrivant, écrasé par la cohue et l'euphorie des gens réunis dans le salon, je me suis réfugié sur le balcon, ma coupe à la main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

J'ai fait un bond malgré moi. Heero était là, emmitouflé dans son manteau, tranquillement accoudé à la balustrade.

« Je peux te retourner la question. »

Maladroite réponse.

« Ça peut durer longtemps tu sais, ce petit jeu. »

J'ai soupiré. Et fait un effort.

« J'ai la migraine. » Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. « Et toi ? »

« Je fais le bilan. »

Sa réponse m'a surpris.

« Le bilan ? De quoi ? »

« De l'année. »

« Quelle idée… »

Il a haussé les épaules.

« Je suis un peu mélancolique parfois. Qu'est-ce que tu veux… »

J'ai hoché la tête et me suis rapproché de lui.

« Et alors, il donne quoi, ce bilan ? »

Il a soupiré à son tour.

« Pas brillant. »

« Je connais cela. »

Il m'a jeté un coup d'œil interrogatif.

« J'ai eu une année de merde. C'est tout. » Je préférai éluder, n'ayant pas spécialement envie de rentrer dans les détails.

« Ah oui ? »

« Galère sentimentale. Tu vois ? »

Il voyait apparemment.

C'est alors que je me suis rappelé son appart brulé et sa rupture. J'ai ressenti une bouffée de culpabilité.

« Enfin… Rien de comparable avec toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me plains… »

Heero s'est tourné vers moi, ses yeux étaient encore plus insondables qu'à l'accoutumée.

« C'est pas parce que j'ai eu des galères que tu ne peux pas en avoir, toi aussi. Je crois que… Dans la vie, l'important, ce ne sont pas les choses que l'on fait, mais plutôt la façon dont on les vit. Donc, si tu as l'impression d'avoir passé une année pourrie, Duo, c'est qu'elle était pourrie, non ? Et peu importe ce que les gens, les autres, bref, tout ce qui n'est pas toi, en pensent, non ? »

Bizarrement, ces mots m'ont réconforté.

Cela voulait dire que oui, j'avais eu la sensation de vivre une rupture mais que peut-être, ce n'était pas si faux.

Je m'interdisais depuis des mois de l'avouer comme tel. Minimisant. Me disant que nous n'étions pas en couple. Qu'on ne s'était rien promis.

Oui.

Mais non.

J'avais eu mal et j'avais encore mal. Mais selon sa théorie, c'était normal. Légitime. Qu'il fallait l'accepter, et non pas le combattre.

Waouh. Je me sentis plus léger, d'un coup.

Pas moins triste. Mais plus léger.

Je lui adressai un regard franc.

« Théorie étrange… J'aime ça. Merci Heero. »

Il a sourit, un peu gêné, avant de plonger le nez dans son verre.

On a entendu une explosion de joie derrière nous. Nous venions d'entrer dans une nouvelle année.

Heero a sorti une bouteille de champagne.

« T'es équipé à ce que je vois. » Ai-je rigolé en tendant ma coupe.

« Tu penses ! Je me suis dit que je risquais de mourir de soif, si je n'en chopais pas une au passage. »

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit… On n'est jamais aussi bien servi que par soi-même. »

Il a rempli nos deux verres.

« On trinque ? »

Et pourquoi pas ?

On a entrechoqué nos verres, les yeux dans les yeux.

« A cette nouvelle année. Qu'elle t'apporte un appart tout neuf et tout blanc. » Ai-je lancé en riant.

Il a levé sa flute à son tour.

« A cette nouvelle année. » A-t-il répété. « Qu'elle t'apporte un amour tout neuf. »

J'ai fait une petite grimace. Un amour nouveau ? Et pourquoi pas ?

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce bon gros chapitre! Toujours avec moi, j'espère!**

**:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello amis lecteurs J'espère que vous allez bien!**

**Allez, un nouveau chapitre pour célébrer le WE et le changement d'heure (rien à voir me direz-vous et vous auriez raison)**

**Merci à ceux qui me laissent des reviews ^^ C'est cool**

**Chapitre 6: retour au bercail parisien et premiers partiels. Duo rame et ça pourrait bien le conduire vers des destinations inattendues.**

**Bonne lecture!**

_Avertissements: Chapitre long, rating M, yaoi, persos pas à moi, histoire à moi et blabla bla ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Nous sommes repartis le surlendemain, reprenant la direction de la Capitale et de notre appart. J'ai chaleureusement remercié Quatre, lui disant à quel point j'avais été heureux de passer ces moments en sa compagnie. Il m'a remercié également, m'avouant qu'il était, lui aussi, ravi d'avoir à ses côtés des gens qui ne soient pas que des amis de son père, ou des personnes intéressées.

Cette petite excursion avait donc renforcé notre amitié et je me sentais désormais très proche du blond, ce qui me faisait vraiment très plaisir.

Par contre, je n'arrivais plus à regarder Trowa en face depuis que je l'avais surpris avec quelqu'un dans le hammam. Et je me demandais bien avec qui ! C'était pas comme si on y avait passé des plombes, dans ce foutu chalet ! De là à choper… Ma première impression avait véritablement été la bonne à son encontre. Et quand je l'avais qualifié de chaudière à fuel, j'étais encore en deçà de la réalité, apparemment ! D'ailleurs, il était tellement chaud que je m'étais bien cramé au passage.

Et au dernier degré visiblement. Plus qu'à prier pour que je n'en garde pas les marques à vie!

Du coup, je préférais éviter sa présence et restais sagement en retrait. S'il nota mon changement d'attitude, il ne m'en fit pas part et c'est dans un silence un peu pesant que nous sommes rentrés.

Wu Fei était là, sereinement installé dans le salon et nous a salué avec joie en nous revoyant, précisant au passage qu'il était heureux que personne ne soit revenu avec une jambe dans le plâtre. Surement que ça l'aurait gêné, de nous avoir en permanence dans ses pattes à l'appart…

Les cours et mon taf ont repris deux jours plus tard. Hilde était dans une forme olympique et avait visiblement pris des bonnes résolutions pour ce début d'année. A savoir me mettre dans son lit… Je grinçais des dents en m'en rendant compte – faut dire qu'elle avait toute la subtilité délicate d'un geek en week end d'intégration - mais je tentais de faire bonne figure et essayais de composer au mieux avec son humeur dangereusement tactile.  
C'était surement égoïste mais j'avais trop besoin de son amitié pour me la mettre à dos maintenant.  
Au fond, pourquoi diable ne voulais-je pas d'elle ? Elle n'était pas si mal foutue, avait un humour caustique qui me faisait hurler de rire, était agréable et facile à supporter au quotidien – a priori du moins ! Bref, techniquement, j'aurais pu. Mais nan, je ne pouvais pas.

Les examens du premier semestre approchaient à grands pas et je justifiais aisément de révisions et d'une charge de travail importante pour m'esquiver lorsque je sentais qu'elle me préparait des plans douteux. Par contre, je me libérais toujours pour passer du temps en sa compagnie lorsque d'autres potes de promos se joignaient à nous.

Le mois de janvier s'est donc écoulé avec une rapidité surprenante. Le 26, j'avais fini tous mes partiels et soupirais de plaisir devant la perspective d'un week end sans révision.

« Allo, Duo ? »

« Salut Hilde. » Marmonnai-je distraitement en pianotant sur mon ordi.

« Tu fais quoi demain ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils. J'en savais foutre rien.

« Aucune idée. Dormir me parait une bonne option. »

Je continuai de cliquer avec acharnement, écoutant à moitié ce qu'elle me racontait.

« … Et la séance est à 19 heures. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« … Hum, c'est cool. »

« On pourrait aller boire un verre avant ? »

« … Pourquoi pas… »

« On se retrouve vers 17 heures alors ? Au bar habituel ? »

« Ouais, si tu veux. Par contre, faut que je te laisse là… »

« A demain ! »

« Ouais… »

J'ai raccroché et je me suis replongé dans mon jeu en ligne.

* * *

**Samedi matin**

A demi réveillé, je suis allé à la cuisine me servir une tasse de café noire. J'avais dormi jusque dix heures, tranquillement. J'y ai trouvé Heero, assis en train de siroter une tasse de thé. Il aimait varier les plaisirs apparemment, alternant café et thé, selon son humeur sans doute.

Je notai qu'il avait remis son jeans à trous.

« Tu retournes bosser à ton appart ? » Ai-je demandé en mettant en marche la cafetière.

Il a approuvé d'un signe de tête.

« Ça avance pas vite, non ? »

Ma remarque l'a fait soupirer.

« Pas assez à mon goût, c'est sûr. Mais bon, les ouvriers ont fait du bon boulot ce mois-ci, il me reste à réaménager l'intérieur. »

« Ah oui ? » Je me demandais bien pourquoi ça m'intéressait mais bon, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de poursuivre. « Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ? »

« Acheter les peintures et commencer à repeindre l'appartement afin qu'ils puissent venir poser une partie de la cuisine. »

« T'as besoin d'un coup de main ? » Me suis-je entendu dire.

Il m'a dévisagé avec surprise. S'il avait su que, moi aussi, j'avais du mal à croire à ce que je venais de dire !

« Tu es prêt à venir m'aider ? »

J'ai haussé les épaules, mal à l'aise.

« Si tu veux. Je n'ai rien de particulier à faire donc bon... Mais je te préviens, c'est une offre à durée limitée. » Ai-je précisé. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'imagine que je n'avais que cela à faire non plus ! Même si ce n'était pas spécialement faux.

Il m'a souri.

« J'accepte ton offre avec plaisir ! J'espère juste que tu ne vas pas la regretter. »

_Et moi donc…_

* * *

**Plus tard**

« Mais décide-toi Yuy ! » Ai-je lancé, exaspéré.

Deux heures qu'on était dans ce fichu rayon, deux heures ! A comparer les qualités des types de peintures, des qualités d'un rouge avec celles d'un bleu.

Je tournai chèvre.

TDC m'a jeté un regard fataliste.

« Je t'avais dit que tu regretterais. »

« Je n'avais pas imaginé à quel point ! » Je râlai sans vergogne. Et finis par craquer. « Bon Yuy, ou tu choisis de suite, ou c'est moi qui le fais. As you want baby. »

Il a levé un sourcil dubitatif.

« Speak english ? »

« Bad news for you. »

Mon regard noir l'a fait capituler.

« Vas-y, choisis. »

Ça m'en a bouché un coin.

« Non… Mais… »

« Si, vas-y. »

Il m'a tendu les échantillons avec un demi-sourire.

Il était sérieux ?! Me confier à moi le choix de la peinture pour son appart ?! C'était définitivement un grand malade.

Je l'ai regardé avec une certaine appréhension et puis me suis concentré sur les camaïeux proposés. Après tout, puisqu'il était joueur, faudrait qu'il assume. Finalement, je lui ai sorti un gris pâle un bleu ciel et un gris foncé très légèrement kaki.

« Bon évidemment, il te faut aussi du blanc. Et si ne t'aimes pas ce gris foncé là, on peut le remplacer par un gris ardoise. »

J'ai levé la tête vers lui et me suis arrêté net. Une lueur amusée dansait dans ses yeux.

« Quoi ? » Ai-je demandé avec une pointe d'agressivité.

« Comment t'as fait pour choisir si vite ? »

C'est sûr que si on l'avait attendu…

« J'ai simplement prise celles que j'aurais mis dans cet appart si ça avait été le mien, voilà tout. T'aimes pas ?»

Il a eu une moue.

« C'est pas très coloré, non ? »

« J'aime les couleurs froides. »

Mon ton l'était aussi.

Il ne s'en est pas formalisé et a acquiescé.

« Ça tombe bien, moi aussi. »

On est donc reparti avec ces peintures-là plus un rouge éclatant pour la cuisine, parce que sinon, m'a-t-il dit, il allait s'endormir en cuisinant. Il n'avait rien dit de ce genre pour celle du bureau, une couleur sable, limite ennuyeuse… Cela me laissa dubitatif quant à ses compétences en tant que membre du Barreau.

Malgré moi, l'appartement me tira un cri de surprise. Effectivement, les ouvriers avaient bien bossé et tout était presque redevenu normal. Les plafonds étaient blancs, des spots neufs étaient posés, le parquet avait été changé. La toile à peindre sur les murs n'attendait plus que nous.

Tout ce blanc, ça contrastait sérieusement avec la suie de la dernière fois ! Au moins, on ne finirait pas comme des mineurs de fond, c'était déjà ça.

« Beau boulot. » Ai-je commenté en déposant les pots et les pinceaux dans l'entrée.

Il a posé ses mains sur ses hanches en admirant le tout.

« Ouais, quand je vois ça, je me dis que cet appart sera peut-être de nouveau vivable. Un jour. »

Tu m'étonnes ! Il serait même mieux que cela. Je commençais à envier ce mec. Avocat, avec un appartement qui devait valoir un bras. Beau gosse... Ouais. Heureusement que son sale caractère ramenait tout ça à un niveau bien plus modéré ! Pour un peu, il en serait devenu intéressant, le mec !

Je secouai la tête, tout à fait d'accord avec moi-même. Ce type était une enclume et j'ignorai pourquoi j'étais là. Mais tant qu'à y être…

« On commence ? » Ai-je proposé en lui tendant un pinceau.

La cuisine a été la première pièce à laquelle on s'est attaquée, puisque la sous couche était déjà mise. La peinture était épaisse mais semblait facile à étaler. Cependant, TDC m'informa qu'il faudrait prévoir deux couches, pour être certain du rendu du rouge.

« Va falloir attendre la semaine prochaine pour la deuxième couche. » Ai-je marmonné en détaillant les instructions inscrites sur le pot métallique. « Y'a un temps de séchage conséquent sur celle-ci. Enfin bon, on saura quoi faire samedi prochain… »

C'était incroyable qu'on en soit encore à devoir attendre plus de vingt-quatre heures entre chaque couche ! Ça devait être lié à sa composition, un machin certifié sans COV et tout le bastringue. Encore une idée de TDC ça.

D'ailleurs, il me dévisageait avec insistance.

« Quoi ? »

« T'as dit 'on' ? »

Je n'ai pas compris.

« De quoi tu parles ? » Je ne décodais pas le yuy. Trilingue, mais pas plus !

« … Rien. »

On a passé la première couche, TDC s'occupait des angles et moi, je passai le rouleau.

En deux heures de temps, la cuisine était finie. Du moins pour le premier round. On a reculé pour admirer le résultat. C'était rouge, très rouge.

« C'est pas mal. Qu'en pense le maitre de ces lieux ? » Commentai-je nonchalamment.

Il a approuvé de la tête.

« J'aime aussi. »

J'avais pas dit que j'aimais. Mais bon, je préférai ne pas insister. C'était ses murs, pas les miens !

« Impeccable. On attaque ton bureau alors ? »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. La pièce était cependant beaucoup plus vaste que la cuisine. On a dû allumer la lumière car bientôt, le jour ne suffisait plus à éclairer correctement le bureau.

J'ai essuyé mon front. J'avais un peu chaud, à force de passer le rouleau dans tous les sens et j'avais laissé tomber le pull depuis longtemps, dévoilant un énième maillot pourri aux yeux du brun.

Ledit brun a d'ailleurs fini par rompre le silence dans lequel on travaillait.

« Dis-moi, Duo, pourquoi est-ce que tu es là exactement ? »

« Hein ? »

« Je veux dire, c'est que je me demande, c'est pourquoi tu passes ton samedi ici, avec moi, alors que tu pourrais être ailleurs. A faire des choses autrement plus sympas que de peindre un appart qui n'est en plus pas le tien… »

S'il savait à quel point j'étais en phase avec sa logique, pour une fois ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'aurais bien pu lui dire ? Que je fuyais la présence de Trowa, notre coloc depuis que je l'avais surpris en train de baiser dans le hammam de Quatre, un autre de nos colocs, avec un inconnu rencontré une heure avant ? Encore heureux que Wu Fei se la ramène pas, sinon, ça serait devenu une maison de dingue, cet appart !

Je me suis mordu la lèvre, un peu agacé.

« Je suis là, ça ne te suffit pas ? » Mon ton a été plus péremptoire que je ne l'aurais voulu. Et je me suis senti obligé d'arrondir un peu les angles.

« Je… J'aime bien peindre. Faire des trucs manuels, bricoler quoi… » Je marmonnai à demi. « Ça me détend, m'évite de penser. »

Je me suis mordu la langue ! Pourquoi fallait-il que je parle autant, bordel !

« Toujours cette histoire de cœur qui a mal fini ? » A-t-il questionné à brûle-pourpoint.

« Ça n'a pas mal fini. » Je préférai rectifier. Et je n'avais pas envie d'en parler.

Mais il a eu l'air sceptique. Même s'il n'a rien dit.

« Ça n'a juste pas commencé ! »

« Soyons précis. » S'est moqué TDC avec un petit rire.

« Tout le monde ne peut pas rompre en faisant cramer son appartement, Heero. » N'ai-je pas pu m'empêcher de répondre.

« Bien envoyé. »

On a commencé à rigoler tous les deux, quand soudain, je me suis frappé le front.

« Meerde ! Hilde ! »

Je l'avais complètement zappée. La pauvre…

« Il est quelle heure ? »

Heero a checké sa montre.

« 19 heures. Pourquoi ? »

« J'avais rendez-vous avec Hilde cet aprèm… Je sais plus quand exactement… » Faut dire que je l'avais pas franchement écoutée…

_Shit. Elle va me buter !_

J'ai couru dans l'entrée, pour sortir mon téléphone de la poche de mon manteau.

Je grimaçai en découvrant les quinze appels en absence. Ainsi que ses textos.

Je ne pris pas la peine d'écouter ses - nombreux - messages vocaux et je l'appelai de suite.

Elle a décroché à la première sonnerie. Je l'imaginai sans peine en train de bouillir en attendant mon appel, trépignant à côté de son smartphone et se rongeant les ongles.

_Re shit !_

« Oui ? »

Son ton était très sec.

« Ouais, salut Hilde ! Je suis désolé… »

« T'es où ? » M'a-t-elle coupé, très sèchement toujours.

Je n'aimais pas bien cette façon de me parler mais je l'avais un peu cherché. J'hésitai une seconde avant de répondre, ignorant ce qui était le pire… L'avoir oubliée parce que j'étais avec quelqu'un d'autre ou bien en restant à glander chez moi ?

Je choisis la première option. Pourrie pour pourrie, la situation ne méritait pas que je prenne la peine de mentir.

« Ben euh, chez un ami… Pourquoi ? »

« Tu m'as complétement plantée, Duo ! C'est vraiment dégueulasse ! Ça fait des heures que je t'attends. »

« Oui, je sais. Je suis désolé. » Me suis-je platement excusé. « J'espère que ça ne vous a pas empêchés d'aller au ciné… »

« Qui ça, nous ? »

« Ben, toi et les autres ? »

« Quels autres ? »

« Mais je sais pas ! » Je commençai à m'énerver. Ce n'était pas moi qui étais l'investigateur de cette sortie ! J'avais pas la mloindre idée de ce qui avait été prévu. Surtout que, pour rappel, j'avais rien écouté de son blabla de la veille ! Mais ça, je m'abstins de lui dire. « Paul et Lucas, peut-être Magali aussi… Ce n'est pas moi qui devrais le savoir ! » Repris-je avec agacement.

Elle a marqué un temps d'arrêt. Gros silence bien lourd au bout du fil. Je vérifiai qu'on n'avait pas été coupé.

Non, ce n'était pas le cas.

Dommage.

« Il n'y avait que toi, Duo. Personne d'autre. » A-t-elle finalement dit.

J'ai eu un blanc.

« Que moi ? »

« Oui. Que toi. Toi et moi. »

J'en suis resté bouche bée. Oulalalala, le méga plan foireux de la mort qui tue… Et j'étais tombé en plein dedans ! A pieds joints même ! Bravo Duo, quelle maitrise de la femelle en chaleur, c'était édifiant…

Ma voix intérieure n'avait aucune compassion, la traitresse.

« J'avais pas compris cela… »

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu n'as pas compris, Duo. » Sa voix était glaciale. « A plus. »

Et elle a raccroché.

J'ai bêtement regardé mon téléphone pendant une minute, pas sûr de ce qui venait de se passer.

« Un problème ? On dirait que tu as oublié que tu avais un rencard…»

J'ai sursauté. Heero se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. J'ai nié d'un signe de tête.

« C'était pas un rencard. » Corrigeai-je.

« C'est pas ce que j'ai compris. »

Ça m'a aussitôt énervé.

« Oui, et visiblement, t'es pas le seul ! » J'étais vert de rage, à tout bien réfléchir. Contre elle, contre l'autre neuneu, contre moi qui avais rien vu venir cette fois-là.

Alors que je le savais ! Je le savais qu'elle tentait de me harponner, la garce ! Et maintenant, j'allais devoir ramper pour lui expliquer, qu'elle me pardonne et qu'on passe à autre chose.

Ça saoulait grave !

Et TDC qui lui donnait raison, en prime !

« C'est pas possible ça ! » Me suis-je emporté. « C'est quoi ces gens qui s'imaginent que j'ai des rencards alors que ce n'est absolument pas le cas ! »

« T'énerves pas ! » A tempéré Heero. Mais je lui ai jeté un regard furibond.

« C'était pas un rencard, Ok ? »

On avait intérêt à être clair sur ce point.

« Ok. » M'a-t-il dit d'un ton apaisant.

J'ai soupiré avec lassitude. Franchement, ça ne servait à rien que je m'emporte contre lui, il n'y était pour rien. Pour une fois.

Quand je l'ai dévisagé de nouveau, il avait cette petite étincelle caractéristique dans les yeux. Il avait l'air de bien s'amuser, lui. Je devais offrir un spectacle divertissant, fallait croire.

Curieusement, ça m'a rendu le sourire. C'était pas si grave, après tout. Alors, je lui ai expliqué.

« Elle prend ses rêves pour des réalités. Elle croit qu'elle a sa chance, qu'on va sortir ensemble ou je ne sais quoi… »

« Et toi, t'en as pas envie ? »

Je me suis ouvertement mis à rire.

« Honnêtement, tu crois que je l'aurais oubliée sinon ? »

« Tu marques un point. » M'a-t-il concédé. « C'est pas ton genre, c'est ça ? »

« Moi, tu sais, je n'ai pas de 'genre' puisque je suis bi. Mais disons que, effectivement, dans la partie fille, elle n'a pas vraiment les bons atouts. »

Je l'ai vu déglutir, avec une once de surprise dans le regard.

« T'es bi ? »

Je ne lui avais pas dit ?

_Oups…_

Bon, ben, j'avais dû oublier. J'oubliais toujours, de toutes manières. Mais je savais par contre que cela pouvait être un problème, surtout pour certains mecs.

Et ce que je risquai pour autant de me faire mettre à la porte sous une avalanche de pots de peinture férocement lancés à mon encontre ? Pas sûr.

Mais autant en avoir confirmation.

« Je t'ai choqué ? » Je lui ai demandé, sans détour.

Mais il a secoué négativement la tête, mettant ses cheveux bruns dans un désordre encore plus grand.

« Non, juste… surpris. Je suis plutôt ouvert, sur ce point. Ça te va ? »

Ça m'allait. On a échangé un regard, sans antipathie, ni moquerie, pour une fois.

Étrange sensation. Je décidai de revenir sur des basiques.

« Bon alors, on la finit, cette pièce ? »

* * *

**La semaine d'après**

Comme prévu, on a passé la seconde couche de peinture rouge le samedi suivant. Le rendu était extra et je me suis dit que bientôt, cet appart serait vraiment hyper sympa.

« Et sinon, comment va Hilde ? » M'a demandé TDC, l'air de ne pas y toucher, alors qu'on passait la deuxième couche dans le bureau.

J'ai poussé un soupir théâtral. J'avais d'ailleurs l'impression de nager en plein vaudeville.

« Eh bien, disons que j'ai dû… faire une mise au point et que cela ne lui a pas trop plus. »

Cela ne lui avait même pas plu du tout. En dépit de toutes mes précautions oratoires – je marchais sur des œufs et j'avais sacrement arrondi les angles de mon discours avant de me lancer - elle avait pris la mouche et m'avait traité de tous les noms – y'en avait un paquet - avant de finalement fondre en larmes. Comportement typiquement féminin. Et super culpabilisant.

Je l'avais prise dans les bras pour la réconforter – je n'étais pas un bourreau quand même ! On était censés être amis - et elle, cette peste, elle en avait profité pour m'embrasser.

Un écœurant baiser qui m'avait tiré une grimace de dégoût. Réaction purement instinctive et involontaire. Ce qu'elle avait très, très mal pris.

« Vous vous parlez encore ? »

C'était bien là le problème. Elle me battait froid depuis plusieurs jours et je sentais que ça allait durer. Elle était du genre rancunier.

« Pas vraiment. » Ça me rendait plus triste que je ne l'aurais voulu, mais avais-je le choix ? Je n'allais pas coucher avec elle juste pour garder une présence amicale à mes côtés. J'en étais pas encore là du moins !

« C'est une imbécile. » Cette assertion sans détour me surprit et je levai des grands yeux ébahis vers Heero.

« Je suis désolé mais… Je pense qu'elle devrait considérer ton amitié avec plus d'attention, Duo. Il est évident que tu accordes beaucoup de crédit à tes amis et que tu ferais bien des choses pour eux. »

J'ai rougi jusqu'aux oreilles. C'était un compliment ou je ne m'y connaissais pas !

« Bah… Ça lui passera, j'espère. »

Je priais même pour cela !

« Et sinon, pas de rencard aujourd'hui ? »

J'ai éclaté de rire.

« Un rencard ? »

J'ai baissé les yeux sur ma tenue. Mon jeans gris trop grand était taché de peinture rouge, blanche et grise. Il en était de même pour mon T-shirt bleu.

Puis je lui ai lancé un regard cynique.

« Draguer habillé comme cela, il faudrait être audacieux. »

« Tu crois ? »

Les yeux bleus brillaient, espiègles à leur tour.

« C'est sûr qu'avec cette coiffure… » A-t-il ajouté, avec une petite moue taquine.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle a, ma coiffure ? » J'ai tâté ma natte mais n'ai rien décelé de particulier En même temps, la peinture séchée sur le bout de mes doigts m'empêchait de bien sentir les choses.

Heero s'est approché et a passé une main dans mes cheveux, extirpant une mèche qu'il me mit sous le nez.

La mèche était teintée de rouge. Sur une bonne partie de sa longueur.

« Elle est très originale, ta coiffure. » Assura-t-il, moqueur.

J'ai fait une grimace dépitée et ai saisi la mèche entre mes doigts, pour essayer d'enlever la peinture collée. Sans succès. Je m'énervai sur mes cheveux quand j'ai senti une main se poser sur ma joue gauche.

J'ai levé les yeux, interloqué, pour voir Heero s'approcher encore plus de moi. Très lentement.

Ses lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres des miennes et d'un coup, sa présence avait envahi tout mon espace. Mon sang se figea. J'étais incapable de bouger, dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Mon cœur s'est mis à cogner, stupidement fort, dans ma poitrine.

Du bout du pouce, il m'a caressé la pommette avant de se pencher vers moi.

Posant délicatement sa bouche sur la mienne.

J'ai fermé les yeux, instinctivement. Ses lèvres étaient douces, fraiches. Malgré moi, mon souffle s'est suspendu. Il a rompu le contact, une fraction de seconde, avant de s'emparer à nouveau de mes lèvres, m'entrainant dans un baiser plus savoureux.

Je ne savais plus quoi penser, ni quoi faire. Mon cerveau d'informaticien a buggué. J'étais incapable de parler ou même d'avoir une pensée cohérente.

Mais alors qu'il s'est éloigné de moi, à nouveau, j'ai glissé mes bras autour de sa taille et j'ai collé ma bouche à la sienne. Pour l'embrasser à mon tour.

C'était bon, si doux, si inattendu. Je ne voulais pas que cela s'arrête maintenant. J'avais le droit, non ? Un peu de douceur, juste un tout petit peu…

Ses bras m'ont enserré et j'ai oublié la notion de temps, presque malgré moi.

Quand on s'est finalement séparés et que j'ai ouvert les yeux, il faisait presque nuit dehors. Combien de temps avions-nous passés, enlacés, à nous embrasser ainsi ? Je n'en avais aucune idée.

« Il faut que j'y aille… » Ai-je soufflé en m'éloignant, m'arrachant enfin à la chaleur de ses bras.

J'ai pris mes affaires et me suis enfui dans l'escalier.

* * *

J'étais assommé. Le froid piquant de ce début février m'a encore plus engourdi le cerveau.

Hagard, j'ai déambulé sans trop savoir où j'allais et je me suis retrouvé devant le cinéma.

Voilà le dérivatif parfait. Je suis rentré et j'ai pris un ticket pour la première séance à venir. Le type m'a regardé avec suspicion et m'a tendu un billet sans que je sache même ce que j'allais voir.

J'aurais été incapable de dire quoi que ce soit à propos de ce film. Durant plus d'une heure, j'ai eu le plus grand mal à rassembler mes idées, à les assembler, à les mettre en ordre, pour enfin les rendre cohérentes.

Que se passait-il ? C'était quoi ce foutoir dans ma vie ?

_Dammed__ !_ Je ressentais un besoin intense de parler à quelqu'un mais hélas, il n'y avait personne à qui me confier.

Hilde était trop furieuse pour cela. Je ne pouvais évidemment pas en toucher un mot à la coloc. L'idée d'appeler ma mère me répugnait au plus haut point. Quant à mon frère, lui exposer mes problématiques homosexuelles et sentimentales risquait de lui faire un choc, même s'il avait toujours dit l'accepter.

Je me retrouvai seul. Et désespéré.

Pourquoi avait-il fait cela, pourquoi ?!

Je n'étais pas prêt. Pas prêt ni pour une passade, ni pour une relation. Et surtout pas avec un de mes colocataires !

Un de mes colocataires… Encore !

_Holy shit !_ Ça ne pouvait pas être pire ! J'étais une catin de la colocation, pour du vrai.

_Calme-toi, Duo ! Respire ! _

Je m'obligeai à reprendre le dessus. Bon, Ok, tout était sous contrôle. J'avais couché avec Trowa mais c'était fini. Quant à Heero, un baiser, c'était trois fois rien, pas de quoi fouetter un chat.

Donc techniquement, y'avait aucun problème.

Surtout que il n'y avait aucune raison pour que l'un sache ce qu'il s'était passé avec l'autre et vice-versa.

Ce point validé, je décidai de revenir sur les évènements de la soirée. Et donc sur TDC.

Qu'attendait-il de moi ? Quelles étaient ses intentions ?

Et moi… Qu'est-ce que je voulais ?

Si je restais purement factuel… Force était de constater que je n'avais pas repoussé ses avances. Et que, somme toute, ça avait été plutôt… agréable.

Mais bordel, c'était TDC !

A se taper la tête contre les murs, cette situation pourrie. Voilà la conclusion à laquelle je vins lorsque le générique s'afficha.

La séance finie, je trainai en ville jusqu'à minuit passé. Puis, je rentrai en catimini jusqu'à ma chambre. En mode ninja, le Duo.

Je ne croisai pas TDC.

* * *

**Le lendemain matin**

J'ai senti mon estomac se contracter violemment quand il est rentré dans la cuisine et mes joues sont immédiatement devenues cramoisies.

« Salut Duo. »

Sa voix était calme et posée comme à son habitude. Pourtant, j'ai remarqué une légère hésitation dans ses mouvements avant qu'il ne s'assoie face à moi.

« Salut… »

_Que faire, que faire, que faire ?_

La panique me gagnait intérieurement.

« Je ne sais pas si tu as des plans pour la journée mais… Je me disais que cela pourrait être sympa si on allait bruncher quelque part ? »

« Bruncher ? »

« Sauf si tu n'aimes pas ça. »

« Jamais fait. » Et c'était vrai, je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de tester ce type de repas.

« Je dois prendre cela pour un oui ? »

J'ai hésité une seconde avant d'hocher affirmativement la tête. Ça ne pourrait pas faire de mal. Et puis, j'avais un peu faim, non ?

Son sourire s'est élargi.

« On part d'ici dans une heure, alors ? Et ne t'inquiète pas pour les autres. » A-t-il ajouté en voyant que je coulai un regard préoccupé vers le salon. « Ils sont tous sortis aujourd'hui et ne remarquerons pas notre absence… simultanée. »

Trente minutes plus tard, je me prenais la tête devant ma penderie pour savoir quoi mettre.

Était-ce un rencard ou bien… Ou bien quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être d'autre ?! Je me giflai mentalement.

Je devenais complétement débile, c'était indéniable. C'était clair pourtant, les faits concordaient, un ado de douze ans s'en serait aperçu.

TDC était intéressé par moi. A minima pour un plan cul. Bien. Je pouvais composer avec cela. A mon âge, quand même !

Agacé par moi-même, je finis par sorti un pantalon noir, coupe ajustée, un pull gris plutôt fin et mis mes vans habituelles. Avec une écharpe et mon manteau, j'étais paré, et pour le froid et pour le rencard.

On s'est retrouvé dans un petit café, à quelques minutes de marche de l'appart à peine. La carte avait l'air savoureuse mais j'étais trop nerveux pour avoir vraiment faim.

Heero était, comme à son habitude, fringué tout en sobriété avec un jeans bleu clair et son pull bleu très foncé qui faisait ressortir l'intensité de ses yeux, qui me transperçaient du regard malgré les mèches folles qui dansaient devant son front.

Il était franchement pas mal. Beau gosse, de visage comme de corps. Et intelligent aussi, fallait l'admettre. Il était sportif, également. Bref, un certain nombre d'atouts.

Ça ne m'aidait pas vraiment, d'ailleurs.

« Heero… » Je devais jouer carte sur table. Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre l'addition. J'avais l'équivalent de l'Etna qui dansait dans ma poitrine. Plutôt douloureux. « Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? » Ai-je demandé anxieusement.

Il m'a regardé avec sa concentration usuelle.

« Eh bien… Je t'apprécie et j'ai eu l'impression que toi aussi alors, je me suis dit que ça pourrait être sympa de manger ensemble et éventuellement d'aller voir un film. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » Je me tordis les mains. Tout était si confus.

Il a eu l'air surpris.

« Parce que c'est ce que font les couples, non ? »

J'ai ouvert de grands yeux.

« Parce qu'on est… un couple ? »

Cette fois, il a clairement froncé les sourcils et m'a regardé avec méfiance.

« Après ce qu'il s'est passé hier, ta réaction… Il m'a semblé que oui. Enfin… Qu'on sortait ensemble du moins, si le mot 'couple' te parait inadapté ou prématuré…. Mais peut-être que tu n'es pas de cet avis ? »

J'ai nettement senti que je l'avais blessé cette fois. Shit, shit, shit et re shit. J'étais le roi des boulets ces derniers temps.

Je tentai de recoller les morceaux. Au moins ceux de la vérité !

« Euh, non, c'est pas cela. Heero, je suis désolé, c'est juste que c''est si soudain… Je ne suis pas sûr d'être à la hauteur… »

J'étais vraiment très loin d'en être sûr ! Avec tout le marasme dans lequel je nageais depuis des mois…

« Je n'exige rien de toi, Duo. Simplement qu'on partage ensemble un bout de chemin et on verra… où cela nous mène. Pourquoi est-ce que ça a l'air de te faire autant flipper ? »

J'ai soupiré. Mais je devais jouer franc jeu.

« C'est que… Ma dernière relation – même si ce n'était pas vraiment une relation, hein ? – et bien… Ça s'est mal fini et je crains… »

« De remettre ton cœur en jeu. » A complété Heero.

J'ai acquiescé avec soulagement. Il semblait connaitre la rengaine. Cela me simplifiait la tâche.

« Je ne suis pas certain d'être prêt. Et je préfère que tu en sois conscient. »

Autant être honnête, puisqu'on en parlait.

Il a médité un moment sur ma réponse.

« Et si on faisait les choses tranquillement ? »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« On ne se prend pas la tête, on passe du temps ensemble quand on en a envie. On apprend à se connaitre et on voit si on veut aller plus loin. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ou tu préfères un dessin ?»

Il y avait une pointe de taquinerie dans son regard.

J'ai ri malgré moi.

« Je vois, merci. Je visualise sans dessin. »

Il y avait cependant un point que je souhaitais éclaircir.

« On parle bien d'une relation exclusive, n'est-ce pas ? »

Non, parce qu'une fois m'avait suffi…

« Je ne l'ai jamais envisagé autrement. » M'a-t-il rétorqué en m'adressant un regard un peu consterné.

C'est peut-être lui qui allait fuir le premier finalement…

Bon, on était sur la même longueur d'onde a priori. Les choses étaient dites. Il y avait un petit côté procédurier dans cette affaire qui était assez étonnant.

Sa rigueur d'avocat s'exprimait bien là. Il avait quelque chose à ajouter apparemment…

« Évidemment, pour le moment, ça devra rester... »

« Entre nous. » Complétai-je sans difficulté.

Je connaissais la rengaine moi aussi.

Je me suis mordu la lèvre, partagé. Du bon temps en compagnie d'un mec exaspérant certes mais carrément canon… L'offre était tentante. Mais avais-je réellement envie de poser mon cœur sur l'autel sacré du plan cul de la colocation ?

« C'est comme une sorte de … période d'essai ? » Ai-je tenté avec malice.

Il a souri largement. Il semblait qu'on ait réussi à trouver un arrangement !

« Exactement. Mais n'oublie pas Duo, une période d'essai, ça marche dans les deux sens. »

Malgré l'avertissement qu'il venait de donner, mon estomac s'est senti beaucoup plus léger d'un coup.

« Carrément, que ça marche dans les deux sens ! » Ça ne me posait aucun souci.

« Mais d'ailleurs... T'es gay, toi?!» Me suis-je stupidement exclamé, ce qui l'a fait rire ouvertement.

« Tu es très observateur, Duo, y'a pas à dire. » Il se moquait franchement de moi, ce qui m'a fait rougir.

« Mais... T'étais sensé avoir eu une ex? »

« J'ai jamais dit que mon ex était 'une'. »

Cartésien, as usual.

« Donc? »

« 'était bien 'il', Duo. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas en train de faire mon coming out. » Le petit clin d'œil qu'il m'a jeté était des plus craquants, me confirmant qu'il était bien à l'aise avec tout ça!

J'ai rigolé à mon tour et j'ai reporté mon attention sur la carte. L'esprit libéré, je pouvais enfin me laisser aller à des envies plus primaires.

« J'ai faim, tu me conseilles quoi ? » Déclarai-je avec un sourire carnassier.

Autant dire que le repas a été gargantuesque, après toutes ces émotions. Je voulais tout goûter et on a donc partagé nos assiettes, je piochais sans vergogne dans ce qu'il avait commandé, et lui, après un moment d'hésitation, a fait de même. Crêpes aux champignons, mousse de légumes, œuf cocotte, brioche au lait, tarte aux pommes, le tout arrosé généreusement de café pour moi et thé pour lui.

C'était une excellente adresse et je sentis mon humeur repartir au beau fixe. On a parlé de tout et de rien, de son appart, de mes études, de son boulot. Le temps a filé sans que je ne voie rien.

On est sorti de là en début d'après-midi et on est allés voir un film. J'avoue que je ne me rappelle plus bien le sujet – c'était peut-être le même que la veille ? – parce que sa main était posée sur ma cuisse, légère mais chaude, ferme, et je n'avais plus qu'une envie gouter à nouveau à ses lèvres.

Ce que j'ai fait dès que la séance s'est terminée. A peine sortis du cinéma, je l'ai attrapé par le col et lui ai donné un baiser aussi fougueux que langoureux.

Il s'est laissé faire en souriant, avec plein de bonne grâce face à mon impétuosité.

C'était bon, tout simplement.

Prendre la vie avec légèreté et décontraction, ça, je pouvais faire.

On a continué en marchant ainsi, enlacés, à s'embrasser, jusqu'à l'appart.

« C'était un chouette aprèm. » Lui ai-je dit avant de l'abandonner sur le palier.

Mieux valait qu'on rentre séparément.

* * *

La semaine a passé comme dans un rêve. Il n'a pas fait un pas de plus vers moi et on a continué de se voir entre deux portes, comme deux bons colocataires.

Mais le samedi matin, à neuf heures, on était tous les deux dans la cuisine, à s'attendre l'un l'autre.

J'ai vu à son expression qu'il était soulagé que je sois là. Moi, je ne m'étais pas pris la tête et j'avais décidé de faire au feeling. J'avais envie d'être ici, avec lui. Point barre.

On est allé à son appartement, en s'embrassant dans le métro comme deux ados. Ça le faisait rougir un peu, et ça m'amusait beaucoup.

On a passé la journée à peindre, en faisant des pauses bisous plus ou moins longues. Et on a fini la soirée dans un restaurant japonais qui, selon lui, faisait des merveilles. Il n'avait pas tort et je dégustai pour la première fois une assiette dont j'ignorai la composition. J'appréciai d'ailleurs. Il savait me surprendre, définitivement.

On est rentré tard et encore une fois, je l'ai repoussé en entrant dans le hall.

Il a grimacé, visiblement frustré. Mais il n'a rien dit. Il tenait sa promesse et laissait le temps au temps.

Je me suis endormi seul et honnêtement, un peu frustré de mon côté également. Mais je n'avais pas encore envie de me laisser entièrement aller. Comme si cela rendait moins réelle, moins concrète, notre relation.

Je n'avais encore aucune idée de où cela allait nous mener mais n'avais aucune envie d'y réfléchir. Vivre la vie au jour le jour. Tel était mon leitmotiv concernant lui et moi !

Le dimanche matin, je me suis réveillé avec le sourire aux lèvres. Je me demandais ce que TDC allait bien pouvoir me concocter pour cet aprèm.

_TDC… Faudrait peut-être que je songe à un nouveau surnom…Hum... Pas maintenant._

Je me suis étiré, comme un chat et j'ai pris la direction de la cuisine. J'ai attendu près d'une demi-heure avant qu'il ne m'y rejoigne. J'en étais à ma deuxième tasse de café quand il est rentré dans la cuisine, remarquant que je l'attendais.

Il s'est approché de moi et je me suis figé quand il a déposé un petit baiser sur mes lèvres.

« Arrête, Heero… » Ai-je chuchoté. « Et si on nous voyait ? »

« Et si on sortait ? » M'a-t-il lancé sans tenir compte de ma remarque.

« Des idées ? »

Je ne doutai pas une seconde qu'il nous ait déjà prévu un truc à faire.

« J'ai un entrainement d'escalade aujourd'hui. Peut-être que… ça te dirait de venir ? »

« D'escalade ? » Voilà qui expliquait ses bras si musclés.

Il a hoché la tête et m'a détaillé du regard.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas très conventionnel comme sortie, mais… »

Ça ne risquait pas de m'arrêter, ce genre de considérations !

« De l'escalade ? Ça me va. Un peu de sport ne me fera pas de mal, je pense. »

Il a eu l'air content de ma réponse et m'a indiqué les vêtements à emporter. Je lui ai innocemment demandé son numéro de téléphone, au cas où j'aurais eu besoin de le contacter bien sûr ! Il m'a dévisagé avec ce demi-sourire que je commençais à bien connaitre et a également noté le mien. Echange de bons procédés, n'est-ce pas ?!

On s'est donné rendez-vous au pied du métro, histoire de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Quatre, qui était présent ce matin-là. A peine m'a-t-il retrouvé qu'il m'a enlacé et je me suis retrouvé calé au creux de son cou, à savourer son parfum. Toujours inconnu pour le moment. J'ai souri contre sa peau. J'étais bien.

Il m'a conduit à sa salle d'escalade habituelle. J'ai dû signer une décharge à l'entrée, dégageant la responsabilité des lieux et de l'association en cas de problème. Ça faisait toujours plaisir…

Heero m'a fait signe de ne pas m'inquiéter.

« C'est la procédure habituelle. Je vais te guider. » M'a-t-il promis.

J'y comptais bien. J'hésitai à lui dire que j'avais deux mains gauches parfois mais décidai de tenter le coup. Je n'avais jamais fait d'escalade de ma vie, y compris au collège ou au lycée. Ce serait donc une première. Mais j'avais déjà fait de l'accrobranche. Est-ce que ça comptait ?

Je suis allé me changer dans les vestiaires tandis qu'il faisait le tour pour saluer tous ses amis. J'appréhendais un peu. D'une, l'altitude n'était pas forcement ma passion, de deux, j'avais peur de lui faire honte et de briller par ma nullité. Quand je suis sorti dix minutes plus tard, avec mes baskets, jogging gris et t-shirt noir, il était déjà sur les tatamis, prêt à grimper. Il m'a fait un geste et je l'ai rejoint.

« Voici Alex, mon professeur d'escalade, et aussi un ami. »

J'ai serré la main dudit professeur, un jeune métis de trente ans, à la peau un peu mate et aux yeux verts. Il était pas mal, pas une bombe physiquement, mais il dégageait une aura chaleureuse plutôt agréable.

« Enchanté ! Et tu es ? »

« Duo. C'est un... ami. » A répondu le brun en me jetant un regard en coin. Je ne prévoyais pas de lui sauter à la gorge pour ne pas m'avoir présenté comme son boyfriend, il n'avait donc aucune raison de s'inquiéter. « J'y vais d'abord puis on essaie de te faire grimper un peu ? »

Je l'ai suivi des yeux. Il a commencé à monter avec aisance. Une facilité déconcertante même. Le voir accroché à une paroi verticale, tendu sur la pointe de ses pieds, tenant de microscopiques prises du bout des doigts, c'était incroyable.

J'ai entendu un petit gloussement non loin de moi et j'ai aperçu un groupe de filles qui bavaient littéralement en le regardant monter. J'ai haussé les sourcils quand une main s'est abattue sur mon épaule.

« Il est bon, hein ? » Alex, le prof, me dévisageait avec sympathie.

« J'y connais pas grand-chose. » Avouai-je.

« Ben, laisse-moi te dire que ton pote est sacrement doué. Il fait des chronos de folie. Il aurait pu faire des compétitions mais je n'ai jamais réussi à le convaincre. C'est un chic type. »

La chaleur avec laquelle il a dit cela m'a fait tiquer immédiatement. Je l'ai regardé plus attentivement et j'ai vu l'étincelle qui brillait dans ses yeux.

Oh my god… Le prof était amoureux d'Heero !

Ça m'a agacé, immédiatement. Oui, j'étais avec lui - et encore, nous n'étions pas vraiment passés à l'acte- depuis à peine plus d'une semaine mais déjà, je ne supportais plus de voir quelqu'un d'autre le regarder avec envie. J'ai refréné ma grogne et j'ai préféré mater mon brun. J'eus un sourire victorieux. Il fallait dire qu'il était absolument canon. Ses vêtements d'escalade le moulaient comme une seconde peau, soulignant chaque courbe, chaque creux de son corps. Et il était parfait.

Je sentis une fierté très mal placée me soulever le cœur. Oui, c'était mon homme, à moi. Et je ne comptais pas me le laisser piquer par qui que ce soit.

Après avoir essayé et réussi à finir deux voies, Heero est redescendu et est revenu vers moi.

« T'étais super ! » Lui ai-je dit avec sincérité. Ça a amené une petite rougeur sur ses pommettes, ce qui le rendait craquant.

« Et si tu te lançais ? » M'a-t-il dit pour détourner la conversation.

Je me suis un peu crispé.

« Tu crois ? J'ai peur de ne pas être très doué... »

« Et alors ? C'est pour le fun, non ? »

« Si tu le dis… Pourquoi fallait-il que tu m'emmènes jouer sur un terrain que je ne maitrise pas du tout… » Râlai-je.

« Hum, ça ennuie ton esprit de compétition ? »

J'avais mauvaise grâce à l'admettre mais bon, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort…

« Alex, tu peux me passer un baudrier pour Duo ? »

Deux secondes après, j'étais harnaché dans une espèce de machin en tissu. Heero s'est mis à genoux pour l'ajuster à ma taille. J'ai grimacé en sentant le truc enserrer une certaine partie de mon anatomie.

« Euh, c'est pas un peu petit… » Marmonnai-je en tentant de tirer dessus.

« Faut pas que ça baille. Question de sécurité.»

« Faut quand même que le sang circule, Heero. Autant pour moi que pour toi ! Question d'intimité.»

On a commencé à se marrer et il a un peu desserré les sangles. C'était beaucoup mieux !

« Prêt ? »

« Faut croire… » Je n'étais pas au top de la conviction mais bon, savait-on jamais, j'allais peut-être me découvrir un incroyable talent ?

Il m'a montré la première voie et après cinq minutes d'explications, j'ai tenté de grimper.

Pour le talent, il faudrait repasser. Ce n'était pas gagné ! Tirant sur mes bras comme un dément, je me maudissais de ne pas avoir fait plus travailler mes biceps lors de mes séances de musculation.

Heero me donnait des conseils mais je galérais grave, accroché à ma pseudo – mini - corniche, ridiculement bloqué à même pas deux mètres du sol.

Après avoir vainement tenté de progresser sur ces satanées petites prises vertes et fais à peine cinq mètres en trente minutes, j'ai fini par laisser tomber et je suis retourné sur le plancher des vaches.

Rouge de honte.

« Je suis nul… » Me lamentai-je.

« Pas du tout. L'escalade, ça ne s'apprend pas en un jour tu sais. »

Il était sympa. Parce que, pour une fois, il avait une bonne raison de m'enfoncer.

« Tu pratiques depuis longtemps toi ? » L'interrogeai-je avec curiosité.

« Dix ans. »

Ah oui, quand même. Une durée respectable. Ça avait le mérite de me décomplexer sur notre différence de niveau.

« Et sinon, tu connais Alex depuis quand ? » Innocente petite question…

« Humm, cinq ans environ. Quand je suis revenu à Paris pour faire mes études en fait. Je me suis inscrit ici et bien... Ça m'a plu donc je suis resté. »

« Et… Il a une copine, Alex ? »

Cette fois, mon brun a froncé les sourcils, suspicieux. Je n'étais pas assez subtil, visiblement.

« Pourquoi ?

« Parce qu'il a l'air très intéressé par toi. » La subtilité, aux orties.

Il a cligné des yeux, surpris. Puis a rougi violemment.

« C'est-à-dire que… C'est un ex. » M'a-t-il avoué, en triturant machinalement les cordes d'escalade.

J'en suis resté con. J'avais voulu savoir, ben j'étais servi.

Un ex. Bien, bien. What's else ?

« Ça t'ennuie ? »

La question qui tue !

« Mais non ! » En fait si, mais je n'allais pas lui dire. « On a tous des ex, tu sais. »

Et ça, j'étais particulièrement bien placé pour le savoir. Au moins, il ne partageait pas sa salle de bain avec lui.

Je repoussai tout au fond de mon esprit cette pensée déplaisante. Une partie de moi me mettait en garde, me disant qu'il serait peut-être judicieux de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé avec Trowa.  
L'autre partie me disait de me taire, d'enterrer ça au fond de ma mémoire et de faire comme si ça n'avait jamais existé. Après tout, qu'importait le passé ? Il n'aurait pas besoin de connaitre cette phase obscure de ma vie et je n'avais aucune raison de lui dire. Évidemment, s'il me posait directement la question, je ne mentirai pas. Enfin, surement pas. Pourquoi créer des problèmes quand il n'y en avait pas ?

Prendre les choses au jour le jour. Et pour du vrai cette fois !

Heero est retourné s'entrainer pendant que je suis allé prendre une douche et me changer. Cette petite conversation mettait bien des choses en perspective. Heero avait eu et avait d'ailleurs toujours une vie sentimentale. Il ne m'attendait pas et ne m'attendrait surement pas bien longtemps.

Je pouvais donc faire l'autruche et m'imaginer que je pouvais rester dans ce statu quo encore quelques temps. Mais le regard brûlant de son ancien amant et prof d'escalade m'avait fait redescendre parmi les vivants. Si je voulais le garder et bien, je devais le montrer. Et concrétiser cette relation. Tout simplement. Mais j'étais encore indécis quant au comment.

On a passé le reste de la journée tous les deux, se baladant dans les rues de Paris. Pour finir dans une crêperie, à essayer de nous réchauffer.

On blaguait sur tout et rien quand il a fait une petite pause, crispant une seconde ses mâchoires, avant de se lancer.

« C'est bientôt la Saint Valentin, tu sais… »

Un blanc.

« Ah oui ? »

Vas-y Duo, gagne du temps…

« Huhum… C'est mercredi. »

« Ah oui ? »

Il allait falloir que je trouve une autre réplique. Il m'a scruté attentivement, surement pour tâter le terrain avant de poursuivre. Ma mine dubitative ne l'a pas arrêté.

« Comment veux-tu qu'on fasse ? On peut passer la soirée tous les deux si tu le souhaites, mais si tu préfères qu'on ne se voit pas… »

Là, j'étais mal. Comment tourner cela de façon sympathique ? Il me fallait du tact, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Père Noël, une petite avance très très en avance ?

« Euh… C'est une bonne … question. Je ne sais pas trop… » Fut ma maladroite et évasive réponse.

« Duo. »

Son intonation m'a fait relever la tête. Que j'avais limite enfoncée dans le formica quand il m'avait demandé mon avis sur la question.

« Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu me dis qu'il faut mieux qu'on ne fasse rien. Je comprends, je t'assure. »

J'ai dégluti. Et j'ai essayé de savoir à quel point il était sincère. Difficile, c'était TDC tout de même. Plus insondable que lui, tu meurs.

« Sûr ? »

« Sûr. Et puis, tu sais ce que l'on dit, la Saint Valentin, c'est une fête commerciale. »

Il n'avait effectivement pas l'air fâché.

« C'est simplement que c'est un peu... tôt. » Me suis-je excusé. « Mais si ça te va, on peut passer du temps ensemble le week end prochain ? Je suis plus à l'aise avec ce système là pour l'instant. »

Je lui ai jeté un regard de chat potté au travers des mèches qui me tombaient devant les yeux. J'espérai vraiment qu'il accepterait mon offre, si naze soit-elle.

Ce qu'il a fait, en m'embrassant doucement.

* * *

Le lundi, je suis rentré de cours crevé. Hilde continuait à bouder, ce qui me tapait prodigieusement sur les nerfs. Heureusement que je m'étais fait d'autres amis depuis le temps car elle n'assurait pas des masses. J'ai rencontré Quatre dans le salon. Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas discuté avec lui et je lui ai donné une chaleureuse accolade qu'il m'a rendue sans retenue.

« Excellente mine, Winner. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait de ton WE mais ça t'a réussi. Faut que tu me donnes ta recette. »

Je l'ai vu virer au rouge cerise en un éclair, ce qui a élargi mon sourire.

« C'était bien, c'est vrai… »

« Oh, mais dis-moi, y aurait-il quelqu'un derrière ce superbe sourire ? »

Mais il a nié d'un signe de tête.

« Pas vraiment. Peut-être… On verra, on verra. »

Mon intérêt était aiguisé. Je brulais d'en savoir plus.

« Allez, un petit indice non ? »

Mais Quatre était plus doué que moi pour mener une conversation.

« Tu fais quoi mercredi soir ? »

_Mercredi soir ?_

« ? »

« Pour la Saint Valentin. » A précisé le blond voyant que je ne tiquais pas. « J'en conclue que tu n'as rien de prévu ? »

« Tu conclues bien. Cette histoire m'a totalement échappé cette année. »

Ça commençait même à me gonfler. Mais qui fêtait la Saint Valentin ?!

« C'est aussi mon cas. Je me disais donc que… On pourrait peut-être s'organiser un diner sympa ici ? »

L'idée ne me déplaisait pas. Ce serait un excellent dérivatif.

« Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, ça ne nous empêche pas de passer une chouette soirée ? »

« Cool alors ! Je vais proposer à Trowa et Heero de se joindre à nous. Je crois que Wu Fei doit sortir avec sa petite amie. »

Ça m'a fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Nan, c'était une mauvaise blague. Je ne pouvais pas _vraiment_ faire ça. Un diner avec Trowa et Heero ? Le jour de la Saint Valentin ?

Trop glauque.

Déjà que je vivais avec les deux… Je devais être maudit sans le savoir, pour avoir tant de poisse !

Mais j'avais dit oui à Quatre, pas possible de reculer maintenant sans une raison valable. Et ladite raison ne pouvait décemment pas être évoquée à haute voix, même si j'adorais le blond. Bref, j'étais coincé. Il faudrait bien que j'y sois, à ce diner.

Décidément, cette Saint Valentin n'était placée sous les meilleurs auspices.

* * *

**Le mercredi soir, dans la journée**

Je me suis mis aux fourneaux aux côtés de Quatre, dans l'après-midi. Si j'avais imaginé une soirée cool genre pizza-bière, l'héritier Winner avait vu les choses sous un autre angle et prévu de jouer les cordons bleus. J'ai considéré avec incrédulité sa liste de courses.

« Euh, Quatre, ce n'est pas un peu… ambitieux, comme menu ? »

Il m'a souri avec confiance. Il est vrai qu'on n'avait pas le même référentiel en termes d'ambition.

« Ça va être parfait. »

S'il le disait !

Comme je bossai de 18 à 20 heures, je l'ai aidé dans l'après-midi, séchant allégrement deux cours de physique qui ne bottaient pas de toute manière. Et j'étais là, en train de préparer un sabayon de pêche, quand Trowa nous a rejoints dans la cuisine. Lui aussi paraissait sur la réserve quant à cette soirée.

« Un repas tranquille entre colocs ? »

A voir sa tête, il était clair qu'il était plus amusé que réellement gêné.

« Tu peux déboucher les bouteilles, Tro ? » A gentiment aiguillé Quatre, sachant que les préparations culinaires n'étaient pas dans les cordes de l'artiste.

Géant Vert ne s'est pas fait prier et a ouvert une bouteille de vin blanc et une de rouge en un tour de bras, avant de mettre la rouge dans une carafe à décanter. Puis, le blond lui a indiqué du menton la pile d'assiette posée dans un coin, l'expédiant ainsi mettre la table.

« Dis-donc, tu sais mener les mecs à la baguette, toi ! Faudrait que tu me donnes des cours !» L'ai-je taquiné, ravi de voir ses yeux briller de malice.

J'ai attaqué le sorbet à la framboise et rangé un peu le plan de travail puisque j'étais incapable de cuisinier sans en mettre partout. Je les ai salués et j'ai pris la direction du taf.

Je n'étais pas hyper serein. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Je dinais avec mes colocataires quasiment tous les soirs… Mais en fait, nous étions rarement réunis autour de la table, on se croisait plutôt. Et Quatre qui avait mis les petits plats dans les grands !

Je me secouai les épaules pour me décontracter au maximum. Tentant de me convaincre qu'au moins, la bouffe serait bonne.

_Pas de pression, Duo, pas de pression !_

J'étais fourbu en revenant. Le prof m'avait indiqué des postures que je n'avais encore jamais testées et ça avait été sportif ! Ça ne valait pas l'escalade de dimanche dernier mais tout de même, les courbatures n'étaient pas loin.

Quand je suis rentré dans l'appart, j'ai eu comme un temps d'arrêt. Une musique jazzi passait en fond sonore, il y a avait des bougies un peu partout et une délicieuse odeur embaumait les lieux.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il…_

Quatre ne m'a pas laissé le temps de me poser des questions et est venu me chercher dans le hall.

« Super Duo, on n'attendait plus que toi ! J'espère que tu as faim ! »

« Euh… Oui… » J'ai jeté ma besace sur le canapé et j'ai senti mon manteau s'envoler en direction de la penderie sous l'impulsion du blond. Deux secondes après, j'étais assis face à Trowa. Heero était en transversal, face à Quatre qui siégerait donc à mes côtés.

Avoir ces deux-là en même temps dans mon champ de mire était perturbant. Yeux menthe à l'eau. Yeux cobalt.

Un mec avec qui j'avais couché. Un autre avec lequel j'allais probablement bientôt coucher.

Glauque vraiment.

« Tu veux un verre de vin, Duo ? »

La voix grave de Trowa me fit frémir.

« Ouais. Même deux. » Marmonnai-je en tendant mon verre. Il me servit généreusement et fit de même avec son verre et celui d'Heero.

« Tu veux un coup de main, Quatre ? » Tentai-je pour échapper à ces paires d'yeux fixées sur moi.

« Laisse tomber Duo, j'ai déjà essayé. » M'a dit Heero avec un demi-sourire complice.

Et merde. Je ne pourrais donc pas opérer de repli stratégique dans la cuisine.

Je m'enfonçai dans la chaise, me demandant de quoi on allait bien pouvoir parler. Et priant le ciel pour que je ne commette pas une bourde monumentale. J'étais le roi pour mettre les pieds dans le plat.

_Pas ce soir, pitié, pas ce soir…._

« Alors, Duo, comment tu vas ? Ça fait un bail qu'on n'a pas eu l'occasion de discuter… » M'a demandé Trowa avec cette sérénité qui le caractérisait.

« Ça roule, tranquille. » Assurai-je.

« Et le taf ? » A demandé Heero.

Je marquai un temps d'arrêt. Seul Trowa connaissait la réelle nature de mon job d'étudiant. Pour les autres, essentiellement Quatre puisque je n'avais pas pris la peine de converser avec TDC à l'époque, j'étais en maintenance sur les forums internet.

La réponse risquait donc d'être compliquée… Je fus sauvé par l'arrivée de Quatre qui nous porta une belle assiette contenant des vols au vent fumants.

« T'as fait des amuse-gueules ? » M'exclamai-je, incrédule.

« Je me disais qu'il fallait se faire plaisir ! Après tout, rien ne nous oblige à fêter la Saint Valentin mais rien ne nous en empêche non plus ! J'avais envie qu'on s'organise une belle soirée, mais juste entre nous. Ce n'est pas comme si on en avait eu souvent l'occasion. »

« C'est vrai qu'il y avait pas mal de monde au nouvel an. On ne s'est pas beaucoup vus ce soir-là. » Renchérit Trowa.

Et c'était parti. La conversation s'est naturellement lancée sur ces bons moments passés dans les Alpes, on a bifurqué sur les sorties cinéma, l'actualité politique et sportive.

Autant dire que cela nous a tenus toute la soirée. Quatre avait fait des prouesses en cuisine, ce qui ne gâtait rien.

Après de délicieux feuilletés au fromage et à la tomate, le blond nous servis une soupe de potiron avec des croquants aux noisettes. C'était chaud, très doux et bien relevé. Je complimentai Quatre, me retenant de lui en demander une seconde ration. Quand je vis arriver le plat, je sus que j'avais bien fait. Basse-côte de bœuf grillée au four avec une sauce aux cèpes, sans compter sur les petits légumes de saison et une pomme de terre cuite au four assaisonnée d'une petite crème de fromage frais. La viande était savoureuse. La bouteille de rouge descendait bien aussi.

On en ouvrit alors une seconde. Je commençais à doucement perdre pied, me noyant dans le regard de mes vis à vis.

Bleu et vert. Vert puis bleu. Que du bon, dieu du ciel.

Le fromage se laissa manger et on finit par le sabayon et le sorbet que j'avais préparés. Les trois autres me félicitèrent, tout aussi guillerets que moi.

L'étrangeté initiale de la situation ne me sautait plus autant aux yeux et je profitai d'une bonne soirée entre amis. Je dus me refréner par deux fois car l'alcool levait mes inhibitions et je me sentais de plus en plus ouvertement familier avec Heero.

J'avais juste envie de l'embrasser, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et m'entraine dans sa chambre.

_Juste…_

Il dut sentir ce changement d'humeur car, profitant d'un aller-retour des deux autres dans la cuisine, il glissa un pied indiscret jusqu'à ma cheville, accrochant ainsi un sourire extatique sur mon visage.

« Humm, j'ai l'impression que la boisson te rend très réceptif Duo… » Commenta-t-il avec une mine gourmande.

« C'est pas faux… » Rigolai-je. « J'avoue que… ça me détend bien. »

« Ne faudrait-il pas que ce soit l'inverse ? »

Il me taquinait bien sûr. Mais quel enfoiré de parler de cela ainsi, l'air de rien, entre le fromage et le dessert limite! Surtout que je ne pouvais pas le toucher. Il me faudrait attendre notre rendez-vous de samedi. Et ça m'ennuyait beaucoup en cet instant.

La soirée s'est finie dans un brouillard délicieux et flottant. En passant devant la chambre de mon brun, j'ai hésité à rentrer. A sauter le pas. Littéralement aussi.

Mais quelque chose m'a retenu. Ce n'était pas comme cela que je voulais faire. Pas encore une fois. Certes, on vivait au jour le jour et tout le tralala. Néanmoins, avec Heero, il s'agissait de vivre une éventuelle relation, et pas d'un plan cul. Ce qui changeait considérablement la donne. Une première fois éméché après avoir subi pendant trois heures l'intense regard menthe à l'eau de Trowa n'était pas digne de cela.

Heero méritait mieux. J'en étais convaincu.

Je suis donc retourné dans ma chambre. Seul.

* * *

J'ai attendu le samedi avec une impatience grandissante. Je ne savais pas encore ce que cette fin de semaine allait nous réserver mais j'avais hâte d'y être. Le petit texto, reçu pendant mon cours de maths appliqué du vendredi après-midi, n'a fait qu'accroitre ce désir.

_Demain soir : diner indien et pièce de théâtre. Est-ce que ça te tente ? H._

Je n'ai pas pu retenir une sorte de gloussement ravi, qui m'a attiré l'œil peu amène d'Hilde.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« J'ai un rencard. » Non, je n'avais pas de scrupule à lui dire. Au moins, il n'y aurait plus aucune ambiguïté. Elle m'a lancé un regard mauvais.

« Avec qui ? »

« Personne que tu connaisses. » Voyant que la brune demoiselle allait bouder, je lui ai glissé à l'oreille.

« C'est un mec, Hilde. Y'a rien que tu puisses faire pour jouer sur ce terrain-là, tu comprends ? »

Elle a plissé les yeux.

« Mais en fait, t'es plus gay que bi, non ? »

Si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir. J'ai hoché affirmativement la caboche.

« Hélas, c'est ma mère qui ne va pas être ravie… »

Comme prévu, après quelques minutes d'incertitude, elle a retrouvé progressivement le sourire. La fin du cours n'avait pas sonné que tout était redevenu comme avant.

J'ai répondu par l'affirmative à Heero et j'en ai profité pour lui demander si on allait bricoler le samedi dans la journée. Sa réponse m'a plombé mon vendredi soir. Apparemment, il n'était pas libre. Je grimaçai de dépit. 'Pas libre'… Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Avec qui passait-il sa journée ?

J'ai ruminé une partie de la matinée puis j'ai fini par aller faire un jogging, histoire de calmer mes nerfs. En revenant, cela allait mieux et je me suis lancé dans une opération shopping. Mes finances s'étaient remises de Noël et pouvaient supporter quelques extras.

Comme toujours, j'y allais seul. Pas de super copine qui essaie des fringues avec son pote homo. So cliché !

J'ai longuement hésité devant les rayonnages. Je n'avais pas envie de sombrer dans l'austère combo pantalon-chemise néanmoins, mes jeans trop larges et mes vans avaient vécu, je devais bien le reconnaitre. Peut-être un style intermédiaire ? J'ai fini par me dénicher deux nouveaux futs pas trop moches, dans une sorte de toile assez souple, avec une coupe très près du corps (surtout comparé à mes anciens pantalons). L'un était gris anthracite, l'autre plutôt dans les teintes kaki. Trois maillots à manches longues là-dessus, col en V ou à très fin boutons, dans des coloris crème gris et bleu. Je soupirai en me rendant compte qu'une fois encore, je me tournai vers des couleurs froides.

Pas de rouge clinquant, d'orange, ni de vert. Ce n'était pas trop mon truc, finalement. J'aimais bien les teintes fluo, mais surtout pour des détails, comme les lacets, bracelets éventuellement, montres et, mon grand kiffe, les élastiques pour les cheveux. Et encore, je réservais ces tenues pour les festivals de rock ou autres manifestations du genre.

J'étais content de mes trouvailles et je rentrai à l'appart avec plaisir.

Alors que je me savonnais activement le corps pour la deuxième fois de la journée, je me rendis compte que j'attendais ce rendez-vous avec une certaine fébrilité. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé depuis la semaine passée ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Peut-être que cette relation me convenait bien ?

Une heure plus tard, je prenais le métro selon les indications d'Heero. Il m'attendait à l'extérieur, et a souri en me voyant approcher. On s'est embrassés tout doucement avant qu'il ne m'entraine vers le restaurant.

Alors que je pénétrai dans l'étrange ambiance des lieux, je surpris un regard appréciateur dans mon dos. Visiblement, TDC approuvait mon choix en matière textile. Mon sourire s'est élargi, un brin carnassier. Je ne le laissais pas indifférent, loin s'en faut. Et ça, c'était un très très bon point.

Quant à lui, il était… A se damner, comme d'habitude. Tenue sage mais qui le mettait en valeur. Je craquais totalement pour la courbe de sa mâchoire, si fermement dessinée par le Créateur et souligné par l'éclairage tamisé aux bougies.

Il était hot, au-delà de toutes limites.

D'ailleurs, sentir ses doigts effleurer doucement les miens pendant qu'on attendait les plats était une des expériences les plus érotiques de ma vie. Comment diable pouvait-il me déclencher de tels frissons rien qu'en touchant mon annulaire ?

Unbelievable.

Sans que j'aie eu besoin de lui demander, il m'a expliqué qu'il avait eu de la visite de membres de sa famille, de passage à Paris, que c'était prévu de longue date et qu'il leur avait promis de leur faire faire un tour touristique de la capitale. A ce stade, j'aurais surement dû lui dire que cela ne me regardait pas et qu'il faisait ce que bon lui semblait quand je n'étais pas là mais je n'en fis rien. Ce n'était pas vrai, même maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'il voulait. Et je ne comptais pas lui laisser le moindre élément qui puisse lui faire croire que j'étais un tant soit peu favorable aux relations libertines.

No way, pour les relations libertines !

La pièce de théâtre était sympathique, bien menée et le temps a filé à toute vitesse. 'Le tour du Monde en quatre-vingt jours', un classique audacieusement revisité et enlevé, qui nous a fait rire pendant deux heures.

A plus de minuit, on a repris la route pour l'appartement. J'allais l'enlacer quand une voix a retentit derrière nous.

« Salut les mecs ! »

C'était Wu Fei, qui revenait de chez sa petite amie. Il est arrivé à notre hauteur en quelques secondes et j'ai dû mettre des centimètres supplémentaires entre Heero et moi, histoire de n'éveiller aucun soupçon.

Ça m'a bien saoulé d'ailleurs.

« Salut Wu Fei. » J'ai eu du mal à lui sourire. J'avais présentement envie de l'étrangler.

« Vous venez d'où ? »

« Euh… »

« J'avais deux places pour voir une pièce alors, comme Duo voulait la voir… » M'a coupé TDC, finissant sa phrase d'un geste nonchalant. Il jouait le 'je m'en foutiste' à la perfection.

« Et alors, c'était comment ? »

Nous avons donc passé le reste du trajet avec Wu Fei entre nous deux, à raconter l'histoire écrite par Jules Verne bien longtemps auparavant.

Assis sur le bord de mon lit, je défis la tresse qui retenait mes cheveux et consultai une nouvelle fois la pendule. Plus d'une heure du matin. J'hésitai… Devais-je y aller ou bien attendre demain pour le revoir ? L'arrivée inopinée de Wu Fei m'avait plombé ma fin de soirée avec Heero et j'avais dû lui adresser un salut limite militaire avant de rentrer dans ma chambre.

Pas tout à fait ce que j'avais prévu.

Je me mordis la lèvre, indécis, puis finis par me lever et m'avancer précautionneusement dans le couloir. Il n'y avait que le bruit de la télé qui résonnait au loin, dans le salon. Je frappai doucement à sa porte avant d'entrer, préférant ne pas me faire choper une nouvelle fois au vol par Wu Fei.

Je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir de la patience pour un second round.

Heero était assis à son bureau et s'est levé en m'entendant entrer. La pièce n'était éclairée que par la petite lampe posée à côté de l'ordinateur et les ombres ne me permirent pas de savoir s'il était content ou surpris de me voir là.

« Duo ? »

Il devait donc être surpris.

Je m'approchai de lui sans hésitation, enserrant sa nuque de mes mains avant de m'emparer de ses lèvres. Le baiser, d'abord plutôt sage, devint bien vite enflammé.

J'en avais soupé des hésitations, des doutes et je ne sais quoi. Je le voulais, lui. Tout simplement. Me détachant un peu de lui – mais juste un peu ! - je le poussai lentement vers le lit, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit allongé dessus. Il ne me quittait pas des yeux, de ces yeux bleus si particuliers qui m'avaient tant frappé lors de notre rencontre - et je sentis son souffle se suspendre. Juste une seconde, quand je me suis collé contre lui, de tout mon long. Je pris un instant pour détailler ce visage, ces pommettes, les contours de sa mâchoire, avant de sombrer dans l'océan de son regard.

On a continué à s'embrasser. Très lentement. En prenant tout notre temps.  
Ses lèvres papillonnaient sur les miennes, ma langue effleurait les siennes. Jouant à cache-cache. Étirant chaque seconde. Pour se goûter, se savourer.

Quelques minutes de cette torture avant que je n'en puisse plus et que je m'empare plus profondément de sa bouche. Nos mains s'échauffaient elles aussi et, tandis que je laissais les miennes naviguer dans ses mèches folles, je sentis les siennes parcourir mes courbes pour s'emparer de mes fesses, pressant plus fortement mon bassin contre le sien. Nous tirant alors un gémissement étouffé. Et de concert.

C'était bon. Le désir montait, de plus en plus haut, alors que nos gestes restaient encore sages. Cette mise en bouche acheva de m'ouvrir l'appétit. Je n'en pouvais plus. Et lui non plus.

D'un bond, je me relevai et fis voler mon maillot par-dessus ma tête. Il me regardait, un sourire en coin, attentif, découvrant mon corps. Comme à son habitude, il ne parlait pas. Mais j'avais de la conversation pour deux ce soir.

« Enlève tes fringues. » Lui ordonnai-je suavement alors que je dénouai ma ceinture sans pudeur.

Sans se presser, il ôta ses vêtements, pour ne garder qu'un boxer noir qui masquait mal son impatience. Quasiment nu, impudique et provoquant, je pris mon temps et je m'allongeai de nouveau sur lui. Je frissonnai au contact de sa peau brûlante contre la mienne tandis que je le sentais se tendre sous moi.

J'avais déjà vu son corps, c'était vrai. Mais quelle incroyable sensation de le sentir comme ça. Si proche, si doux. Ferme et aussi parfait que je le présageais. Que je l'espérais. Il se releva un peu, pour déposer des petits baisers le long de mon cou. L'enfoiré… Il avait parfaitement cerné mon point faible, comme toujours. Lorsque son souffle effleura mon oreille, je ne pus réprimer le long frémissement qui me parcourut, me faisant momentanément fermer les yeux. En représailles, je donnai un coup de hanche, comprimant doucement sa virilité. L'immobilisant à son tour.

Échange de bons procédés.

Avec un sourire carnassier, je le plaquai plus fortement contre le lit pour l'embrasser de nouveau, imprimant désormais un mouvement lent à tout mon corps. J'étais le maitre, le guide. Je dirigeai le rodéo. Et la chevauchée promettait d'être sauvage. Il ne fallut pas deux minutes de se traitement pour nous rendre haletant. Je n'en pouvais plus. La tension devenait insupportable.

« Viens, Heero. » Murmurai-je dans son cou.

« Tu es sûr ? »

En guise de réponse, ma main plongea dans son sous vêtement pour prendre les choses bien en main. Il poussa un grognement étouffé et s'arqua sous la caresse. J'étais roi en ce domaine et il rendit les armes sur le champ.

« Alors ? » Le narguai-je suavement, en daignant enfin le libérer de ma poigne de velours et d'acier.

« Ouais, t'as l'air sûr. » A-t-il soufflé en envoyant valser son boxer tandis que je faisais de même. J'étais de plus en plus impatient, je brulais de l'envie de le sentir en moi, dans un corps à corps sensuel.

On a marqué une courte pause, le temps de s'admirer mutuellement. De le voir ainsi, j'avais finalement envie de jouer un peu plus, juste pour voir si la flamme qui dansait dans ses yeux était à son apogée ou pas. Lentement, j'ai fait glisser mes doigts sur sa peau, remontant progressivement jusqu'à son ventre, redescendant jusqu'à ses cuisses. Mes sens en alerte ne perdaient rien de chaque frisson, chaque souffle. Il était réceptif à souhait, et ça, c'était purement jouissif.

J'allais m'allonger sur lui de nouveau quand il m'a saisi par la taille et m'a retourné, inversant nos positions dans un geste vigoureux et décidé. J'ai profité d'avoir les mains libres pour enfin tâter à cent pour cent ses superbes fesses. Fermes comme de l'acier, comme tout le reste d'ailleurs. Il était si doux, dans chacun de ses gestes, c'en était presque déroutant. Frustré, je l'ai attiré contre moi alors que ma main furetait sur la table de chevet en quête d'une protection de latex que je ne tardais pas à dénicher.

« Viens, Heero. » Répétai-je.

Cette fois, c'était un ordre. Je ne voulais plus attendre, ni jouer. L'éclat des yeux cobalt me disait qu'il n'était pas opposé à l'idée. J'ai failli me mettre sur le ventre, position propice des premières fois, mais il ne m'en a pas laissé le temps. Il était partout, au-dessus, autour, en moi. M'enveloppant avec une délicatesse que je n'avais jamais connue. Prenant soin de moi, veillant à ne pas me blesser, à ne pas faire mal. Avançant pas à pas, sur un rythme lent, si bien que c'est moi qui ai initié le premier mouvement de rein.

Il a à peine accéléré, me faisant gémir en imposant à nos corps cette danse si lente, prenant plaisir à faire durer ce moment, faisant monter l'excitation progressivement. C'était étonnant, surprenant. Inédit.

Finalement, le rodéo était devenu ballet. Délicat, maitrisé, plein d'émotions.

J'étais couvert d'une fine sueur et je commençai à perdre la tête, soupirant sans retenue entre ses bras, embrassant ses cheveux, mordant son cou. Je l'ai senti se tendre et son rythme s'est accéléré, avec plus de vitesse et aussi plus d'ampleur. Je me suis arqué sous lui, saisissant à pleines mains ses fesses pour qu'il s'empale encore plus loin en moi. C'était bon, étonnamment doux, mais tellement intense en même temps. Je me suis libéré dans un cri sourd et il en a profité pour se lâcher plus complètement encore, me montrant encore à quel point il pouvait être dur et tendre en même temps. Il est venu à son tour, jouissant dans un grognement de plaisir étouffé.

L'orgasme l'a laissé un peu fébrile et il s'est penché vers moi pour m'embrasser. On est restés un certain temps enlacés, à chercher notre souffle, avant de s'éloigner un peu.

Je me suis blotti un instant contre sa poitrine, heureux de sentir son cœur cogner fort près de mon oreille. J'ai souri malgré moi. J'aurais voulu lui dire quelque chose d'original mais le silence suffisait. A contrecœur, j'ai fini par me lever et, voyant qu'il allait protester, je l'ai coupé par un baiser.

« A demain, sweetheart. Fais de beaux rêves. » Ai-je murmuré avant de ramasser mes fringues à la va-vite et de retraverser le couloir.

Mon lit me parut bien froid mais, fourbu et épuisé, je m'endormis très vite.

* * *

**Et voilà pour le chapitre 6! Vous en pensez quoi? Et la suite, vous l'imaginez comment?**

**A ++**

**:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I'm back avec la suite, bien sûr!**

**Chapitre 7: **Duo a enfin sauté le pas et a concrétisé sa nouvelle relation. Qu'est-ce que l'avenir lui réserve , pour ce début de printemps au cœur de la Capitale?

Un peu plus court que les précédents, ouf!

**Avertissements: **as usual, yaoi, rating M, etc etc

**Merci à mes fidèles reviewers! C'est sympa de vous retrouver à chaque chapitre, pour un petit mot ou beaucoup plus ;) Une bizzz spéciale à Mithy!**

_Et pour ceux qui cherchent d'autres bons moments de lecture, je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller d'aller faire un tour sur Naughty Neighbour chez Calamithy et sur Never Say Die, de Miss Lysanea, mes deux coups de cœur récents. La liste est non-exhaustive, cela s'entend, hein?!  
_

**Bonne lecture! **

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Le réveil fut bon. Et tardif. Je me prélassais longuement bien au chaud au fond de mon lit avant de songer brutalement à mon amant, qui m'attendait peut-être désespérément dans la cuisine depuis deux heures. Je me suis levé d'un bond, et, après avoir enfilé un jogging et un sweat- c'était définitivement ma tenue du dimanche - j'ai presque couru à l'autre bout de l'appartement, entrant dans la cuisine comme une furie.

Elle était vide. Il dormait encore ?

Ça m'a coupé net dans mon élan.

Pris au dépourvu, bras ballants, je suis retourné dans le salon, où Quatre lisait une revue politique, repensant à la nuit dernière en souriant niaisement.

« Hi buddy ! » Ai-je lancé. Mon éclatant sourire lui a fait lever un sourcil.

« Salut Duo. Tu as l'air en excellente forme ! » A commenté le blond.

J'ai stupidement rigolé.

« Ouais, je ne me porte pas trop mal… »

Cette réponse un brin ridicule a accentué le levé de sourcils.

« Y aurait-il quelque chose que j'ignore ? »

Ma rougeur de midinette a élargi son sourire à lui aussi et il m'a attiré près de lui.

« Raconte ! » M'a-t-il sommé, impatient.

« Eh bien… Je crois que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un… »

J'ai vu ses yeux bleus s'agrandir un peu avant de briller intensément de joie.

« Vrai ?! Mais c'est génial, mon Duo ! »

Il m'a serré dans ses bras et j'ai senti le besoin de le refréner un peu.

« Bon, c'est comme toi, hein ? Je ne sais pas trop mais bon, on verra bien… »

« Mais tu le sens bien ? N'est-ce pas ? Oh, mais c'est génial ! Bientôt, on pourra se faire des sorties à quatre, aller au resto, en boite, … »

J'ai ouvert des yeux ronds avant d'éclater de rire. Et finalement, il s'est mis à rigoler aussi.

Je l'ai serré dans mes bras dans un élan spontané et c'est précisément à ce moment-là que Trowa et Heero ont fait leur apparition dans la pièce. J'ai senti le regard cobalt virer au froid polaire devant la vision de Quatre et moi enlacés sur le canapé. Dans un élan commun, on s'est séparés et on a dit bonjour à nos deux colocs.

On a pris un petit déjeuner – déjeuner même, vu l'heure qu'il était – tous ensemble, même si j'avais bien envie de discuter en privé avec Heero. Je me sentais incroyablement bien, malgré la présence de Trowa. On a passé plus de deux heures tous les quatre, à discuter, manger, plaisanter, puis, on a fini par se séparer. J'ai pris la direction de la salle de bain mais la porte m'a claqué au nez. J'ai eu un moment de stupeur avant d'éclater de rire. La porte s'est rentrouverte, laissant entrevoir deux yeux bleus un poil moqueur.

On s'est regardé un instant et j'ai rendu les armes.

« OK, t'as gagné pour cette fois. Préviens-moi quand ce sera libre. » Ai-je finalement lâché.

« Tu peux venir si tu veux. » L'offre était tentante mais la vision flash de Trowa et moi dans la salle de bain me glaça immédiatement.

« Non… Pas encore. » Ai-je décliné, un peu mal à l'aise. Je ne me sentais pas de faire ça ici et maintenant. Étais -je compliqué ? Je ne pensais pas, mais qui sait ? Je suis rentré dans ma chambre, le sourire qui flottait sur mes lèvres tremblait un peu. Autrefois, Trowa, maintenant Heero. Ces deux hommes, tous deux mes colocs, m'avaient mis dans leur lit. La question qui venait désormais était : est-ce qu'Heero ferait comme son prédécesseur ? Et me laisserait tomber sous peu ?

J'entendis un petit coup contre la porte, signe que la place était libre et je me mis en pilote automatique. Je lavai les traces de mes ébats de la veille, me remémorant avec surprise l'incroyable douceur avec laquelle nous avions eu notre première fois.

Je voulais rester détaché. Je le voulais vraiment.

Mais Heero serait-il du même avis ?

En revenant de ma douche, je vis que j'avais reçu un message. C'était lui, mon brun, qui me donnait rendez-vous devant le cinéma. J'ai souri béatement et je me suis hâté. Le froid s'était fait encore plus intense et j'ai dû sortir le bonnet et les gants pour affronter ce blizzard. Un pull additionné d'un gilet, un pantalon dans un mélange toile-laine, emmitouflé dans mon écharpe jusqu'aux yeux, j'ai retrouvé TDC debout, m'attendant stoïquement devant le cinéma, comme si le froid ne faisait que glisser sur lui sans l'atteindre. J'ai jeté un regard circulaire pour vérifier que personne de connu n'était dans les parages et je me suis pendu à son cou, l'embrassant sans aucune pudeur devant la foule, savourant à nouveau le parfum de ses lèvres. Je sentis une excitation monter en moi avec une violence inouïe, qui me laissa pantelant. Et lui aussi.

Je le vis se détendre devant mon évidente manifestation d'enthousiasme et il m'enlaça tendrement, m'apportant toute sa chaleur. Qui était plus que bienvenue.

« Je suis content de te voir, Duo. » M'a-t-il chuchoté à l'oreille.

« Moi aussi. Tu en doutais ? » Ai-je demandé en le voyant encore un peu inquiet.

« Un peu… » Avoua-t-il. « Je me demandais si cette première fois… Eh bien... Si elle ne t'avait pas rebuté. »

_Rebuté ? Ah, non, ce n'était pas le mot…._

J'ai cligné des yeux un instant et j'ai éclaté de rire. Malgré moi. Ce n'était pas très fin et cela ne lui a apparemment pas fait plaisir mais je n'avais juste pas pu m'en empêcher.

« Non, mais, Heero… Quelles idées tu as parfois…. »

Bon, vu son froncement de sourcils, ce n'était pas la bonne stratégie. Comprenant ma maladresse et que j'aurais mieux fait de le rassurer plutôt que de me moquer, j'ai essayé de me rattraper.

« Je veux dire… » Ai-je lamentablement poursuivi. « C'était très bien, parfait. Une super première fois, quoi… »

« Donc pas à la hauteur d'une deuxième ? »

Et merde.

C'était quoi cette question pourrie ? La première… Et ben ma foi, c'était jamais que la première ! La découverte de la topologie, de l'architecture… Il était complètement improbable qu'on appuie sur les bons boutons dès le départ, qu'on suive le bon ordre…

Pas impossible mais bon…

Sans compter l'impact psychologique ! La première fois, c'est toujours l'inconnu, la retenue. On hésite à se laisser aller, à exprimer, à verbaliser. On veut caresser mais on n'est pas toujours sûr des limites.

Bref, la première fois, ce n'est jamais autre chose que raté. C'est un raté plus ou moins réussi. Mais c'est raté quand même.

Parce que, quand on est bons, les fois d'après sont bien plus extatiques, tout simplement.

C'est en substance ce que je lui ai répondu, m'entassant de plus en plus tandis que je voyais son expression changer petit à petit. De surpris, il est passé à dubitatif, pour finir par avoir les yeux qui pétillaient de malice et rire ouvertement.

« Duo… » M'a-t-il coupé, en ayant du mal à réprimer son hilarité. « Tais-toi. »

J'aurais pu me vexer s'il n'avait pas accompagné cette assertion par un baiser. Qui nous a totalement fait perdre le fil de notre conversation.

* * *

On a laissé passer le film, puis la semaine. Et puis celle d'après.

Le temps s'écoulait rapidement, entre les cours, mes examens, quelques travaux chez Heero, les nuits passées ensemble et les sorties du week end.

L'hiver s'est terminé, et le printemps a enfin ramené un peu de douceur dans l'air parisien.

Cela faisait plus de trois mois que je sortais avec Heero. Tout allait bien, même si rien n'était officiel. Mon brun avait tenté de me faire avouer les choses au grand jour mais je l'en avais dissuadé avec force. Je ne voulais pas révéler notre histoire. Je ne voulais pas en parler.

Ce que l'on vivait, ce que l'on partageait tous les deux, devait rester secret.

J'ai vu dans son regard qu'il n'avait pas compris, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance à ce moment-là. Malgré moi, je tentais encore de me protéger, en croyant stupidement qu'en ne disant pas les choses, elles étaient moins réelles.

Ainsi, si cela avait dû se finir du jour au lendemain, je souffrirais moins.

Je savais au fond de moi que cela était ridicule. Que cela ne changeait rien, en dehors du soutien que mes amis et ma famille pourraient m'apporter. Mais c'était ainsi. Tels étaient les vestiges de mon histoire avec Trowa.

Heero et moi nous sommes créés notre propre routine. Nous dormions ensemble trois soirs par semaine environ, le vendredi, le samedi et le mardi soir. Nous passions ensemble nos week ends. Le reste du temps, nous vaquions à nos occupations, séparément. Sans rien nous dire, ni devoir à l'autre. Tel était le deal entre lui et moi. Ce qui ne nous empêchait pas de nous envoyer des petits messages, les soirs où nous n'étions pas ensemble, ou quand quelque chose – le fil d'une discussion, un article dans un journal, la vitrine d'un magasin - nous faisait penser à l'autre. Mais c'était au bon vouloir de chacun, sans obligation. Même si ça arrivait souvent, au final. Presque toujours d'ailleurs. Et puis, parfois, on dormait aussi ensemble le dimanche soir, et le jeudi…

Je ne pensais pas, je ne prévoyais pas. Je vivais.

Et j'étais bien. Véritablement bien. Heero paraissait heureux de cet arrangement, même s'il restait difficile de savoir ce qu'il pensait s'il refusait de le dire. Je devais admettre que son caractère de cochon était attachant malgré tout !

Et physiquement… Comment dire… La deuxième fois avait surpassé la première et ainsi de suite. Néanmoins, dans un coin de ma tête, je restais un peu frustré par cette éternelle douceur, cette retenue dont il semblait faire preuve. Je cherchais un feu qui peut-être n'existait pas. Parce qu'il n'était pas Trowa ? Ou parce que j'avais peur de me brûler de nouveau. Difficile à dire.

Mais bien entendu, je préférais ne pas y réfléchir.

Quatre ne m'avait toujours pas dit avec qui il sortait et de mon côté, je ne lui avais rien dit de plus également. Nous étions dans un statu quo délicieux, commentant les prouesses de nos amants en riant, lorsque nous partagions un petit déjeuner ou un repas à l'extérieur. Il semblait heureux lui aussi. Ses yeux turquoise brillaient de bonheur et je le voyais se détacher de plus en plus de ses obligations familiales pour prendre du temps pour lui. J'en étais ravi également. C'était mon ami et je me réjouissais de ses joies.

Hilde avait fini par se faire à l'idée que nous ne serions que simplement amis, elle et moi, et avait fini par sortir avec Paul, un gars de notre groupe d'amis. L'ambiance était au beau fixe et j'avais l'impression qu'enfin, la vie allait bien.

Les résultats de mes premiers partiels n'avaient pas été mauvais. Ils étaient même plutôt bons, vu mon degré d'implication à ce moment-là, et ma mère avait sabré le champagne lorsque j'étais venu lui donner cette bonne nouvelle. Même ma belle-sœur me voyait revenir certains soirs avec un peu moins de mauvaise grâce. Mais c'était surement en lien avec le fait que mes incursions soient devenues très épisodiques !

Le rythme des cours était encore plus soutenu, en prévision de la fin de l'année, mais je m'accrochais de mon mieux. Je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur. J'étais boursier, je travaillais pour payer mes études. Ma place était chère, dans tous les sens du terme. Malgré tout, je séchai quelques cours tout de même, lorsque mon brun avait un peu de temps de libre ou que j'avais envie d'aller surfer sur le web.

« Et si nous partions un week end, tous les deux ? On pourrait aller au bord de la mer ? Histoire de passer du temps ensemble sans se stresser de savoir si y'a quelqu'un de notre connaissance dans les parages… »

La proposition me laissa coi. J'entrepris d'avaler ma bouchée tout en méditant sur la question. Heero avait pris l'habitude de ce mode de fonctionnement et me laissa soupeser ma réponse.

Deux jours, rien que lui et moi. Dans un endroit, peu importait d'ailleurs le lieu choisi pourvu qu'on n'ait pas à se cacher, sans faire attention que personne ne nous reconnaisse. Un endroit où on pourrait se détendre, profiter, sans crainte d'être surpris. Quarante-huit heures d'orgie sensuelle aussi.

Hum. L'offre était tentante. Et le regarder ne faisait que le confirmer. O god, cette petite moue qu'il avait... !

Mais…

« Ce serait génial. Je le crois sincèrement… Mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de moyens, Heero. Alors, le transport, passe encore, mais l'hôtel et les restaurants… Ça risque de ne pas être évident. » J'ai argué avec conviction.

Il inclina la tête, comprenant mon point de vue. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait lâcher l'affaire.

« Imaginons que je t'invite ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Heero… » Menaçai-je. C'était hors de question. Je ne comptais pas lui devoir quoi que ce soit, j'étais bien trop fier pour cela.

« Bien, d'accord. Oublions l'escapade romantique et sportive de deux jours que j'avais en tête. »

Je soupirai, regrettant tout de même que mon orgueil et mes velléités d'indépendance me privent d'un tel plaisir.

« Et pensons à nos vacances. »

Le chacal ! Je n'en revenais pas !

Je lui jetai un regard ouvertement incrédule. Devant tant de rouerie, je n'en trouvais plus mes mots.

« On peut faire simple. Un bungalow au bord de la Manche, une tente dans le Lauragais… On a l'embarras du choix. Et je te promets que cela sera très raisonnable. »

Il affichait une mine si neutre, si parfaitement logique. J'étais certain qu'il avait tout prévu, déniché le plan parfait. Le lieu, les horaires, le prix aussi. Il aurait tenu compte de toutes mes contraintes, notant l'air de rien la plus petite de mes remarques.

Ce mec était incroyable.

Incroyablement têtu.

« Heero… Je sais que tu es plus vieux… »

« Plus mature. » Reprécisa-t-il.

« C'est cela, mature. Donc, comprends, sweetheart, que je ne suis pas prêt pour tout cela. Les vacances, déjà ? Et pourquoi pas la maison, le mariage et le bébé aussi? »

Oui, j'exagérai. Mais à peine !

« Sois raisonnable. Et patient. Des vacances, des week ends, on pourra en faire plein. Plus tard. Pour le moment, je n'ai pas envie qu'on se prenne la tête, qu'on fasse des plans à six mois ou autre. »

« Hum. »

« Soyons simples. Pas de complication, on vit au feeling, tu vois ? »

« Hum. »

Ok, il s'était mis en mode huitre. Je retins un soupir exaspéré. La communication, ce n'était pas son point fort.

Moi non plus.

« T'en penses quoi ? » Demandai-je finalement, un peu désespéré par son absence de réaction.

Je l'ai vu réfléchir une seconde avant de lâcher…

« Si c'est ce que tu veux, Duo. Faisons comme cela. »

J'ai souri et on est passé à autre chose.

* * *

J'ignore comment les choses auraient pu évoluer si _ça_ n'était pas arrivé.

Assis dans la cuisine, un dimanche matin du mois de mai, Trowa, Heero et moi prenions notre petit déjeuner ensemble, comme cela devait arriver environ une fois par mois.

C'est alors que Quatre a débarqué, le pas rapide et la mine fermée. J'ai immédiatement noté sa mine chiffonnée, voire carrément contrariée, mais avant que j'aie pu ouvrir la bouche, je l'ai vu tendre une feuille de papier grand format à Trowa.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Son ton accusateur m'a surpris et j'ai regardé Géant vert avec des yeux ronds.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir à Géant Vert, pour lui parler ainsi ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, lui qui était toujours si mesuré…

Quand Trowa a déplié la feuille, l'air au moins aussi interrogatif que moi, j'ai blêmi. Plus que lui.

Je connaissais ces courbes tracées avec dextérité.

Hélas…

Il s'agissait d'un dessin de moi. Dans le plus simple appareil.

_Oups._

J'ai senti plus que je n'ai vu la crispation qui contracta Trowa, assis à mes côtés.

« Eh bien… C'est un dessin. Fait au pastel sec. » A-t-il commenté avec un calme que je lui enviai présentement. Personnellement, je me sentais plutôt fébrile.

Voire carrément mal. Allais-je vomir mon petit-déjeuner ?

« Comment se fait-il que tu aies un dessin de Duo, complètement nu, dans ta chambre ? Et je me fous qu'il soit fait au pastel, à l'encre de chine ou au fusain ! » La voix de l'héritier Winner était quelques octaves au-dessus de son ton usuel.

Je me sentais mal. Je me sentais mal. Je me sentais…

« Duo est modèle. »

Très mal.

« Quoi ? »

Deux paires d'yeux bleus me dévisageaient fixement, l'une azur, l'autre bleu prusse. Trowa poursuivait son affaire sereinement.

Ce type m'impressionnait de plus en plus. Moi, j'étais au bord de l'apoplexie. On pouvait s'évanouir par manque d'oxygène, hein ?! Je priai pour que oui.

« Il est modèle. » Répéta-t-il. « Il pose pour des cours de nu. C'est à cette occasion que j'ai fait son portrait. »

_Merci pour l'explication de texte, Tro, je te revaudrai cela._

_Ultérieurement._

J'ai vu les yeux azurs de mon ami se poser sur moi, sidérés.

« C'est vrai, Duo ? Je croyais que tu bossais sur des forums internet, comme modérateur….» Il paraissait perdu, entre incrédulité et doute.

Comment aurais-je pu lui mentir ? Je veux dire… Encore plus ?

« Oui… C'est vrai… Je suis modèle et je pose nu pour des cours de dessins. J'avais… honte donc j'ai inventé cette histoire. Ça faisait… mieux. »

Je n'en menais pas large. J'étais mal, mal, mal. L'expression _au pied du mur_ prenait une autre dimension. Là, perso, je me sentais carrément la tête _dans_ le mur.

J'ai vu l'incertitude dans le regard de Quatre. Il regardait alternativement Trowa puis moi, sans parvenir à se fixer. Que devait-il croire ? On pouvait suivre le cours de ses pensées dans la limpidité de ses yeux bleus.

« Cela veut dire… qu'il n'y a aucune autre raison pour que ce portrait soit dans ta chambre, Trowa ? »

La question qui tue. Bordel, après tout ce temps, fallait qu'elle tombe là, maintenant.

J'ai vu l'instant où Géant vert allait affirmer que non, il n'y avait aucune autre raison pour qu'il ait mon portrait nu dans sa piaule. Et je n'étais pas prêt à l'accepter.

« Trowa… » Ai-je marmonné sourdement. N'allait-il donc pas dire la vérité ? Allait-il nier avec un tel aplomb ? Pourquoi aller aussi loin pour réfuter la vérité ? Elle n'était pas si terrible tout de même ! Je n'étais pas un tel cageot, quoi !

Mais ce mouvement n'avait pas échappé à Quatre. Qui a compris en un éclair.

« Oh mon dieu, ne me dites pas que… Tu as couché avec Duo ! » S'écria-t-il en tendant un doigt accusateur vers Trowa.

« C'est pas vraiment… » A commencé Géant vert mais je ne l'ai pas laissé finir.

J'ai bondi malgré moi. C'était de l'instinct pur mais il était hors de question qu'il mente aussi éhontément.

« Si, vraiment ! » Me suis-je emporté en adressant un regard furax à Trowa. Merde alors ! J'étais quoi, moi ?! Il n'allait tout de même pas soutenir, moi à ses côtés, qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre nous ?! Parce que, l'absence de relation amoureuse, Ok. L'absence de fidélité, Ok. Mais l'absence de tout, ah ça non, je n'étais pas d'accord !

« C'était il y a longtemps ! » Tempéra calmement Trowa.

« Oh mon dieu ! » Hurla Quatre, qui paraissait horrifié. Et l'autre artiste débile qui faisait genre 'ça n'a aucune importance'. Du grand délire !

« Eh quoi ! » Me suis-je énervé. « C'est bon, on a couché ensemble pendant un temps, c'était il y a plusieurs mois. Et puis, je ne vois pas en quoi… »

Je n'étais pas la Sainte Vierge tout de même ! Il n'y avait pas de quoi sauter au plafond ! J'avais encore le droit de m'envoyer en l'air si j'en avais envie !

Mais Quatre me considérait comme quantité négligeable.

« Tu as couché avec Duo ! »

Il accusait encore Trowa encore, sans se soucier de moi. Il n'en voulait qu'à lui.

C'est alors que le jour se fit dans mon esprit. Je les ai regardés à mon tour alternativement, bouche bée.

Horrifié pendant un instant.

Puis, je me suis tourné vers Géant vert, furieux comme jamais.

« Tu sors avec Quatre ! C'est toi qui sors avec lui depuis tout ce temps !» Criai-je à mon tour en me levant de ma chaise qui tomba à la renverse. Je m'en tapai complet. « Comment c'est possible ?! Je croyais que tu ne cherchais pas de relation, et surtout pas avec un coloc ?! C'est pour cela que tu m'as jeté ! Que des plans cul, tu disais ! Et tu sors avec QUATRE ?! Non mais, tu te fous de ma gueule ?! »

Trowa se pinça l'arrêt du nez, excédé. Visiblement, la situation lui échappait quelque peu.

Quatre lui a balancé le dessin à la figure avant de s'enfuir à l'autre bout de l'appartement, au bord des larmes. Trowa s'est précipité à sa suite avant que j'ai pu bouger le petit doigt.

C'est alors que j'ai croisé un regard.

Polaire.

_Oh non._

_Oh non non non._

Heero était là. Évidemment.

Toujours assis face à moi. Les bras croisés sur la table, à quelques centimètres de son bol de thé, désormais froid.

Dans une position identique à tout à l'heure, lorsque nous partagions ce premier repas dans le calme et la joie.

Mais son expression avait changé du tout au tout.

Comment avais-je pu oublier sa présence….

Je me suis senti fondre comme neige au soleil, me ratatiner de l'intérieur sous la dureté de ces yeux bleu cobalt.

Il n'a rien dit. Pas un seul mot.

Il s'est levé de table, toujours en silence, a jeté sa serviette et est parti.

J'ai eu un moment de blanc. La seule pensée que mon cerveau paraissait capable de produire était ce 'Oh non non non' qui tournait en boucle.

Deux secondes plus tard, je bondissais sur mes pieds et courrais après Heero.

« Heero ! »

La porte de sa chambre ma claqua au nez, mais je la rouvris aussitôt.

« Heero… » Repris-je plus doucement.

Mais le tigre était réveillé. Et plus que furieux.

Je me suis figé sur place, le regardant faire les cents pas dans sa chambre usant le parquet de ses allers retours.

« C'était lui. » Finit-il par lâcher finalement.

« Lui qui ? »

« Lui. Celui qui t'a brisé le cœur, le mec avec qui tu as eu une relation qui n'a jamais commencé. Le mec à cause de qui on n'est même pas capable de s'organiser un week end ! » A-t-il rugi avec une colère que je n'aurais jamais soupçonnée.

Ça m'a glacé des pieds à la tête.

« C'était lui. Le mec dont tu es tombé amoureux et qui t'as laissé tomber. »

_C'est un résumé un peu lapidaire_, s'est insurgé ma fierté.

« Mais dis-le ! » M'a-t-il sommé en haussant la voix.

« Oui, c'est lui. »

Bon, j'étais prêt à m'assoir sur ma fierté, visiblement.

J'avais cru que cette réponse l'apaiserait.

Bien au contraire.

« C'est pas vrai ! » A-t-il hurlé soudainement en saisissant la table de chevet et en la projetant contre le mur. J'étais scotché par cette explosion de violence. J'en avais marre de la douceur ? Ben j'étais servi.

« Heero… »

« Comment peux-tu… ? Avec ce mec ? Sans me le dire ? Ça fait trois mois ! Trois mois qu'on sort ensemble, Duo !»

Il n'en trouvait plus ses mots tant sa colère était grande.

« Je me suis dit… que cela n'avait pas d'importance… »

Mes explications, si claires et logiques dans ma tête auparavant, me paraissaient un brin ridicule.

« Mais enfin Duo, on partage même notre DOUCHE avec lui ! »

C'était vrai. Moi aussi, je l'avais noté. Et je commençai à comprendre que ma cause était indéfendable. Lui le savait déjà. Après tout, c'était lui l'avocat.

Il a paru se calmer et a enfoncé ses mains dans ses poches, tête baissée, prenant une profonde inspiration.

« Et donc tu es modèle. Pas modérateur sur les forums internet. Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit, ça aussi ?»

Je me suis tordu les mains.

« J'en ai pas eu… spécialement l'occasion. »

« En trois mois ? »

Le ton était mordant.

« Merci, je sais que ça fait trois mois. Et même si j'avais oublié, tu viens de me le rappeler avec insistance ! » Ai-je vertement rétorqué, presque malgré moi. Je me suis mordu la langue avant de reprendre le fil de la conversation. « C'est juste que… Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de te parler de cela. »

Il a eu un petit rire cynique.

« Il y a bien des choses dont tu ne voyais pas l'intérêt, Duo. »

J'ai senti que j'étais en train de perdre du terrain et je me suis rapproché de lui, dans l'espoir de le prendre dans mes bras. Mais il m'a repoussé avant de me dévisager froidement.

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes encore ? »

« Quoi ? »

Je n'avais aucune envie de jouer sur ce terrain-là. Cela me paraissait complètement déplacé, hors de propos.

« Duo, réponds à la question. Si tu avais vu ta réaction tout à l'heure… On aurait dit qu'il t'avait trompé. »

La colère me tordit brutalement le ventre. Il commençait sérieusement à me gonfler, avec ses insinuations débiles.

« Arrête de délirer ! Trowa, c'est du passé ! Il est avec Quatre et c'est vrai que ça m'a… halluciné de l'apprendre. J'avoue, oui ! Parce que c'est tout à fait contraire à ce qu'il m'avait dit. Parce que je ne suis pas parfait comme toi et que parfois, je réagis sans réfléchir ! C'est tout, y'a pas à chercher plus loin ! »

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr. » Son ton méprisant m'a définitivement fait sortir de mes gonds.

« Va te faire foutre, Yuy ! » Ai-je rageusement lancé avant de faire mine de quitter la pièce. Du coin de l'œil, j'ai vu sa mâchoire se contracter de fureur et il m'a plaqué violemment contre le mur.

« Dis-le Duo ! Avoue-le ! Je suis certain que Trowa ne t'est pas aussi indifférent que tu veux bien me le faire croire ! »

Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du mien, et ses yeux brillaient intensément. Son bras gauche m'immobilisait, appuyant fortement contre ma gorge.

« Lâche-moi, nom d'un chien ! Tu pètes un plomb ou quoi ? » Ai-je beuglé en me débattant comme un beau diable. Inutilement car l'adrénaline lui donnait des ailes.

Il m'a regardé encore quelques instants, et j'ai vu son expression changer. Lentement. La colère fut remplacée par autre chose, de plus doux. De plus triste aussi. Avant qu'un voile impénétrable ne vienne rendre une apparente neutralité à son masque.

Il m'a relâché et s'est éloigné de quelques pas. Sans un mot.

Il m'a tourné le dos et est allé s'asseoir près de la fenêtre.

C'est alors que la sonnette de l'entrée a retenti. Une fois. Deux fois.

_{Ouvrez ! C'est la police !}_ A ordonné une voix depuis le couloir de l'immeuble.

Interloqué, je suis sorti de la chambre et j'ai croisé dans le vestibule Quatre qui filait ouvrir. Lui non plus ne m'a pas accordé un regard.

« Bonjour. Qu'est-ce que… »

Il n'a pas pu finir sa phrase qu'il s'est retrouvé plaqué contre le placard de l'entrée, les bras en l'air, tenu en joue par un policier armé. Une foule d'autres hommes a alors envahi l'appartement.

« Eh, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Allo, la quatrième dimension ? Oui, on est bien câblé en direct avec le surnaturel.

« A terre ! » M'a lancé un policier.

J'ai reculé sans obtempérer. C'était absolument hallucinant, ça aussi.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » Me suis-je entendu répéter. Pour une raison obscure, ça me paraissait soudainement très important de le savoir.

« A terre ! » A-t-on beuglé à nouveau à mon intention.

J'ai secoué la tête, négativement. Je ne comprenais pas, que faisaient tous ces gens ici ? Y'avait une caméra cachée ou quoi ? J'avais aucune envie d'obéir à des types sortis de nulle part, fussent-ils armés et en uniforme.

Mon esprit de contradiction s'y refusait obstinément.

_Non, non, je veux pas. Pas envie, là, présentement, de faire ma carpette._

Faut dire que j'avais assez donné pour la journée !

C'est alors que deux hommes me sont tombés dessus. Littéralement.

« Eh, lâchez-moi ! » Je tentai de me soustraire à leur poigne en me débattant vigoureusement, quand l'un d'eux m'a assené un coup de matraque à l'arrière du crâne. J'ai poussé un cri sourd avant de ployer un genou, moment de faiblesse dont les soi-disant représentants des forces de l'ordre ont profité pour m'allonger face contre sol et me menotter.

Le reste de l'opération s'est passé comme dans un rêve. J'ai vu Heero sortir de la chambre et lever les mains en signe de non-agression avant de leur montrer sa carte professionnelle, Trowa se faire gentiment menotter lui aussi, sans doute plus à cause de sa carrure de géant plutôt qu'une éventuelle attitude belliqueuse. Et tout ce petit monde, y compris moi, nous nous sommes retrouvés les mains liées à l'arrière d'une fourgonnette bleue. Par égards pour le nom des Winner et la profession d'Heero, ils nous épargnèrent les gyrophares. Quatre et Heero étaient libres, Trowa et moi, entravés.

On avait l'air de bagnards, tout simplement.

Ma tête m'élançait douloureusement et le spectacle que j'avais devant les yeux ne m'aidait pas, alors j'ai préféré fermer les paupières, me sentant vaguement nauséeux.

On s'est retrouvés en cellule, après deux heures d'interrogatoires et une fouille corporelle qui me priva de mes lacets.

Les trois autres étaient déjà là quand ils m'ont ramené dans la pièce dépouillée. Je me suis écroulé sur le banc sans un mot.

J'ai senti le regard de Quatre sur moi, tout comme celui de TDC. Finalement, c'est le blond qui a pris la parole.

« Bon, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien suivi, mais il semble que nous soyons en état d'arrestation dans le cadre d'un trafic de drogue. J'ai eu beaucoup de questions sur Wu Fei, l'appartement et l'origine de nos revenus. » Expliqua anxieusement Quatre.

« Pareil pour moi. » A enchainé Heero, sans un regard pour moi. Il m'ignorait complètement, ce qui m'agaçait quelque peu. « D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils suspectent Wu Fei de cultiver de la Marie-Juana et de vendre de la drogue. Ils suspectent même l'existence d'un réseau assez important, principalement développé dans les quartiers huppés de la capitale. »

« Quel rapport avec nous ? » A demandé Trowa, pragmatique.

« Nous sommes ses colocataires. Et il semble qu'il fasse pousser les plants à l'appartement. »

Un silence horrifié s'est abattu sur nous quatre.

« Enfin, ce n'est pas sérieux ? C'est même carrément ridicule ! Où est Wu Fei ? Il va s'expliquer et on se rendra compte qu'il s'agit d'une erreur… »

« Quatre. » L'a coupé TDC, la mine grave. « Il n'y a pas d'erreur. J'ai vu les photos. »

« Les photos ? Quelles photos ? »

« Celles de sa chambre. »

« ? »

Yuy a soupiré et s'est assis sur le banc en face de moi. Il avait l'air las soudainement.

« Elle était remplie de pieds de cannabis. Des pots, des engrais, des lumières spéciales pour faire pousser au plus vite et avoir un maximum de rendement. La totale quoi. Il n'y a aucun doute à avoir : Wu Fei est un dealer de drogue. Il est impossible qu'il soit passé à côté, on ne peut même pas aller jusqu'à son lit sans marcher sur un pied de cana… Même son histoire de copine semble être fausse. Ce serait une de ses complices, spécialisée dans l'écoulement de la marchandise. »

Ça a sacrement plombé l'ambiance. J'ai senti ma tête s'alourdir encore plus, si c'était possible. Pas besoin d'être juriste pour savoir qu'on était mal.

« On risque quoi ? »

Trowa gardait la tête sur les épaules, lui.

« Eh bien, si on arrive à démontrer qu'on n'était pas au courant, on devrait s'en sortir sans trop de soucis. A priori, surtout avec Quatre dans le lot, il est difficile de croire qu'on ait besoin de vendre de la drogue pour payer nos études. J'ai l'impression qu'on devrait réussir à plaider notre cause. Les contacts de ton père, Quatre, pourront être un atout. »

Quatre a grimacé.

« Pour une fois que mon nom sera un avantage… Et si on arrive à prouver qu'on n'était pas au courant, on ne risque rien ? »

TDC a haussé les épaules.

« En dehors de la caution que le propriétaire va nous faire payer - au vu l'état dans lequel était la piaule de Wu Fei ce ne sera d'ailleurs pas du luxe - on risque de devoir soit déménager, puisqu'il est possible que notre proprio ne souhaite pas avoir des locataires avec une telle réputation. Soit, si on est vraiment chanceux, on devra surtout nous trouver un nouveau colocataire. Wu Fei risque fort de ne plus y remettre les pieds. »

« Bon, caution, déménagement, colocataire, je crois que si ça se limite à cela, on ne s'en tirera pas trop mal… »

J'ai poussé un gémissement sourd, presque malgré moi.

Oh non, putain non. Pas la caution.

« Quoi ? » M'a sèchement demandé TDC.

« Quand tu parles de caution, tu crois que… on va en avoir pour combien ? »

Il a haussé les épaules.

« Divisé par quatre ? Je dirais dans les deux milles euros. De toute manière, cela n'est pas entre nos mains. Vu le contexte, je pense que le propriétaire va passer par le tribunal pour obtenir au plus vite le versement de la somme une fois que l'expert sera passé. »

_Deux milles euros ?_

Je n'avais pas cette somme. Quatre m'a gentiment souri, comprenant que je ne pourrais pas payer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Duo. Ils feront surement appel à nos garants. »

C'était loin de me rassurer. J'ai gémi de plus belle.

« Ils ne vont pas utiliser les infos qu'on a mise dans le dossier de location ? Pitié, dites-moi que non…. »

« Où est le problème ? » S'est énervé Heero.

J'ai hésité mais au point où on en était…

« Les infos de mon garant… sont fausses. » Du coin de l'œil, j'ai vu Trowa levé un sourcil au ciel, tandis que Quatre et Heero avaient l'air assommé.

Cette fois, c'est Quatre qui a repris la main.

« Comment cela, fausses ? »

Il semblait… fâché. Un peu. Comme s'il n'était pas bien sûr de comprendre. Alors qu'il avait tout à fait saisi. J'ai dégluti péniblement, pas fier du tout de ce que j'avais fait.

Ce n'était franchement pas ma journée.

« J'ai fait un faux, en modifiant l'adresse et les revenus de ma mère. J'ai créé des faux documents aux en-têtes du Trésor Public…. »

Rien que de le dire, ça en devenait horrible. Alors que quand je l'avais fait, cela m'avait paru si anodin… Une sorte de mensonge utilitaire, sans conséquence. Je commençais à me dire qu'on payait toujours ses mensonges un jour ou l'autre.

Et surtout aujourd'hui.

Quelle misère !

J'ai plongé ma tête dans mes mains non sans pourvoir retenir un gémissement de douleur cette fois.

« C'est super grave, ce que tu as fait… Duo, tu es blessé ? »

La voix de Quatre s'est altérée et je l'ai entendu venir se mettre à côtés de moi. Le voir se préoccuper de moi dans des circonstances pareilles… Être mon ami alors qu'il avait un tas de bonnes raisons d'être fâché. Je me suis senti si nul, si pitoyable avec mes histoires à deux balles !

J'ai levé la tête vers lui, les larmes aux yeux et je lui ai attrapé le bras. Il m'a gentiment pris la main, apaisant alors que je virais hystérique.

« Je suis désolé Quatre… Mais j'étais obligé ! Ce n'est pas une excuse, je sais bien mais… Ma mère n'a pas les moyens d'être mon garant et si je ne te donnais pas ces papiers, je n'aurais pas pu me joindre à la colocation. Je me suis dit que ce n'était pas important, puisque je paierai toujours mes loyers, que personne n'en saurait jamais rien…. » J'étais vraiment aux bords des larmes, excédé par les tensions de ce début de journée et le mal de crâne qui vrillait entre mes tempes.

« T'as visiblement un problème pour savoir ce qui est important ou non ! » M'a engueulé Heero. Son visage était complètement fermé, dans un masque dur et agressif.

« Ça suffit, tu ne vois pas qu'il n'est pas bien ? » Est intervenu Quatre.

« C'est bon Winner, lâche-moi ! On était déjà assez dans la mouise comme cela sans rajouter l'usage de faux ! Ce gars est un imbécile et toi aussi pour l'avoir choisi comme colocataire !»

Trowa s'est levé d'un bond.

« Calme-toi, Yuy. » C'était plus un ordre qu'une demande.

Mais ce genre d'intervention fut loin d'apaiser les nerfs de TDC. Heero s'est mis debout à son tour et lui a fait face, poings serrées, dans une attitude clairement hostile.

« Quoi, tu me cherches, Barton, tu me cherches ?! Non parce que là, je ne vais avoir aucun souci pour te démonter la gueule, tu vois ?! Je dirais même, ça me ferait plaisir !»

Quatre s'est interposé entre les deux mâles en colère.

« Mais arrête, voyons Heero ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu t'en prends à Duo et à Trowa comme cela ? »

« Viens te battre, si t'es un mec Barton ! Montre-moi ce que t'as dans le ventre ! » A sifflé rageusement Heero. En repoussant Quatre qui n'y comprenait plus rien. Il n'avait jamais vu son ami dans un tel état. Heero Yuy aussi furieux, cela resterait dans les annales.

Sentant que ça allait partir en cacahuète, et sachant pertinemment que c'était ma faute, je me suis mis péniblement debout, et j'ai tenté d'attraper Heero par le bras, pour l'éloigner un peu. Il m'a jeté un regard noir et m'a repoussé sans ménagement, plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu je crois, et je suis tombé par terre dans un flash noir.

« Heero ! »

Quatre était indigné et s'est précipité pour m'aider.

Avant qu'il ait pu réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire, Trowa avait saisi Heero par le col et le soulevait de sa poigne herculéenne.

« Ça suffit ! » Lui a-t-il soufflé, le maintenant ainsi pendant quelques secondes, avant de le laisser tomber pour venir aider Quatre à me relever. Mais avant qu'il ait pu poser un doigt sur moi, il reçut une droite à toute volée.

« Ne le touche pas ! »

Trowa a marqué un temps d'arrêt et s'est massé la mâchoire.

« Ne le touche… plus. » A haleté Heero, serrant les poings dans un effort visible pour se contrôler. Il bouillonnait de colère et j'ai frémi en voyant cette mine défaite, ces cheveux fous et la tempête qui rendaient son regard insondable. Tant de passion chez lui, cela me surprenait. Agréablement.

Il était simplement à tomber... Mais était-ce vraiment le moment de penser à cela ?!

Géant vert l'a dévisagé un moment, avant d'acquiescer. Il avait compris. Quatre l'a regardé comme s'il était devenu fou, se demandant bien ce qu'il se passait, de quoi parlait Heero. Avant de comprendre à son tour.

« Oh, mais, non, mais, c'est pas… Vous êtes ensemble ?! » Il avait l'air tellement sidéré que j'ai failli me vexer. Mais je n'étais pas en position de ramener ma gueule.

« Était. » A rétorqué froidement Heero, creusant un vide abyssal dans mon ventre. « On était ensemble. »

J'allai répondre quand la porte de la cellule s'est rouverte et on est venu me chercher pour justement s'occuper de mon estafilade. Comment dire que je n'en avais rien à cirer et que je ne voulais qu'une chose : qu'on me laisser discuter en tête à tête avec mon brun ! Mais ce n'était pas comme si j'avais le choix, alors j'ai suivi l'agent.

Le temps de faire la paperasse – et dieu sait qu'il y en avait une plombe avec la déclaration à signer, les décharges, je ne sais quelles attestations, déclarations, engagements de je ne sais quoi, je n'ai pas tout suivi - une excursion par les urgences pour récolter cinq points de suture et de revenir, la nuit était tombée, je mourrais de faim, et j'étais épuisé.

On m'a informé que j'étais libéré en préventif, tout comme les trois autres, mais que je devais rester disponible pour répondre aux questions de la police si besoin. S'en est suivi tout le tralala de 'ne quittez pas les frontières', comme dans les films. Les protagonistes étaient aussi mauvais acteurs que ceux des séries policières de France 2. Comme quoi…. Une voiture de police m'a déposé en bas de chez moi, je n'étais pas en état de prendre le métro de toute manière. Mais pour la discrétion, je repasserais. Tous les voisins étaient aux aguets, on allait faire jaser dans le quartier.

Je me suis trainé jusqu'à l'appart et j'ai directement foncé vers la chambre d'Heero. Elle était vide.

Une horrible déception me tomba sur les épaules. Où était-il ? Avec qui ? Pensait-il à moi ?

Et surtout, était-il sérieux quand il avait dit que nous n'étions plus ensemble ? C'était peut-être plus de l'énervement que quelque chose qu'il pensait vraiment ?

Toutes ces incertitudes pesaient lourd dans mon cœur inquiet.

_T'as merdé Duo, t'as complètement merdé. Heero ne veut plus de toi. Et bordel, il a raison ! Je lui ai menti, je lui ai caché des choses. Quatre est tellement… Généreux. Un mec en or. Dire que je l'ai blessé sans même le vouloir. Il m'en voudra pas trop longtemps j'ai l'impression... Quant à Trowa…. Eh bien, il reste égal à lui-même…_

_Faites que tout ça ne soit pas irrémédiable !_

Je suis allé me coucher direct. Incroyablement triste. Perdu. Ce matin encore, mon monde tournait rond. Tout était à sa place. Tout avait trouvé sa place.

J'avais beau me voiler la face, en gardant ma relation avec Heero sous le manteau, en faisant comme si cela ne comptait pas, il fallait admettre que depuis trois mois, nous avions trouvé notre rythme, organisé notre quotidien.

Tous les deux, nous avions créé une routine qui nous était propre. Et si stupide que cela puisse paraitre, si niais et pantouflard que cela semble et me semble aussi, je devais avouer que j'aimais cela.

J'aimais être dans ses bras. Passer du temps en sa compagnie, faire du sport avec lui découvrir de nouvelles activités.

Oui, j'aimais cela. Et maintenant, je risquais de tout perdre.

Quid de Trowa dans cette affaire ? Tsss… Trowa. Ce mec était… impossible. Une bombe, un amour, adorable, gentil. Bref, il avait plein de qualités, c'était sûr. Mais combien de défauts aussi ! Comment pourrais-je regretter ce que j'avais vécu avec lui ?

Certes, cela avait été intense. Mais cela n'était pas sorti du lit. Et en dehors de cela, qu'avions-nous en commun ? Ma foi, je n'en savais plus rien et je m'en tapais.

C'était peut-être cela qu'il me manquait avec Heero. La passion. Brutale, sauvage, sexuelle. Je l'avais cru incapable de sortir de ses gonds. Aujourd'hui m'avait montré que je me trompais.

Il pouvait être tout cela. La question était : en avait-il envie ?

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre! ^^ J'espère que vous restez avec moi pour le prochain! A très bientôt


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 8!**

**Pour rappel (genre, previously, in Colocation... Faut que j'arrête les séries US moi...), bref:** le fugace passé relationnel Trowa-Duo a refait surface face inattendu lors d'un petit déjeuner, révélant au passage la relation actuelle d'Heero et Duo mais également celle de Trowa et de Quatre. Avant qu'une discussion constructive n'ait pu avoir lieu, une descente de police a fini de semer le bazar. Wu Fei joue à l'horticulteur et s'est fait la malle, abandonnant ainsi ses précieuses plantes vertes.

**Avertissement:** comme d'hab, allez voir le chapitre 1.

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Un autre matin, un autre réveil. Bien moins gai, bien moins agréable. Un peu douloureux aussi. Mes points de suture me tiraient horriblement et j'en vins à me demander comment j'allais faire pour laver ma tignasse sans mouiller ma plaie.

Voilà encore une équation insoluble, surtout que c'était lundi et que, comme le commun des mortels, je ne pouvais pas rester là à glander en soupirant sur mes problèmes persos. Je me consacrerai donc à celui-ci plus tard. Les problèmes devaient être pris un à un, surtout les miens. Dieu merci, j'étais un scientifique dans l'âme, cela devrait se solutionner, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Allongé dans mon lit, le corps encore engourdi de sommeil, je laissai mon esprit se concentrer sur le plan d'action que j'allais devoir mettre en place.

Bien, premièrement, une explication avec Quatre s'imposait. C'était mon ami et je ne voulais pas qu'il s'imagine que j'avais des vues sur son petit copain pendant que je me tapais son meilleur ami... Basique quoi. Mais mieux valait ne pas laisser planer de doutes.

En ce qui concernait mes petits mensonges sur mon travail et mes capacités financières, enfin, surtout celles de ma mère, je ne pouvais rien y faire. J'étais un peu navré d'avoir menti sur ce point, mais pas tant que cela dans le fond. Après tout, tout le monde n'était pas un héritier Winner et il fallait bien vivre, non ?!

Je voulais essentiellement ne pas créer de problèmes supplémentaires dans cette affaire de drogue. Un beau merdier, ça encore ! Il ne manquait que cela au tableau d'ailleurs. Complètement inattendu, je n'avais rien vu venir, tout comme les autres apparemment.

Wu Fei… Où était-il passé ? Était -il réellement coupable, comme on le disait ? Surement que oui, puisqu' Heero avait vu des photos. Mais peu importait ! Il était suffisamment grand pour nous avoir mis dans la mouise, je n'allais pas me torturer les neurones pour lui, j'en avais assez besoin pour moi !

Ensuite, il allait bien falloir que je trouve le moyen de discuter avec TDC qui était en passe d'être rebaptisé TDB.

Tête De Bois.

Comment aborder la Bête ? Ça n'allait pas être simple. Têtu comme une bourrique, froid comme un iceberg, il avait le don de devenir inabordable en un rien de temps. Une faculté qui m'était totalement étrangère. Comment allais-je percer ses défenses ? Quels seraient mes arguments pour le convaincre ? Hum, ça risquait de ne pas être simple.

Hélas pour moi, j'avais aussi des cours à assurer et rester au lit n'était pas une option. Je me levai à regret et finis par échouer dans la cuisine.

Quatre n'y était pas, dieu merci. Je n'étais pas encore opérationnel pour l'acte I.

Un café, deux tartines et une douche plus tard, ça commençait à aller mieux. A voir sa chambre vide, il semblait que Trowa ait lui aussi déserté cette nuit. Aucune importance.

Ma motivation pour mes cours de la matinée était assez proche du négatif. Celle pour mes cours de l'après-midi chuta jusqu'au zéro absolu. Après une heure de modélisation mathématique, j'étais au bord de l'implosion, me tortillant sur ma chaise, regardant mon portable toutes les trente secondes, froissant et défroissant sans cesse un lacet que je gardais d'habitude dans ma poche. Un vieux tic nerveux dont je n'arrivais pas à me défaire malgré les années, et qui ressortait à chaque fois que je devais dans l'attente, alors que mon corps me disait de bouger, de courir.

Je devais agir. Là, maintenant, tout de suite. Rien à foutre des bornes, des raccourcis, des mises en forme équationnelle et tout le reste. C'était bien le cadet de mes soucis !

Hilde, après avoir essayé de me tirer les vers du nez toute la matinée sur la raison de ma mauvaise humeur, boudait dans son coin. Je décidai alors de tirer parti de mon aventure policière et, à la pause de l'après-midi, tandis que tous les autres se ruaient vers la machine à café, je me suis levé et, main sur la tête, mine affligée au possible, je suis allé trouver le prof.

« Un problème, Duo ? »

« Je ne me sens pas bien… » Ai-je gémi avec conviction.

Il a eu l'air dubitatif. Je n'étais pas spécialement un mauvais élève mais je n'avais rien d'un gros bosseur aussi. J'ai vu le dilemme dans son regard et j'ai forcé sur le côté chat Potté.

« J'ai très mal à la tête. » Ai-je expliqué en montrant mon pansement, initialement caché sous une partie de ma natte.

Il a eu l'air soudainement plus enclin à m'écouter.

« Que vous est-il arrivé, Duo ? »

« Descente de police. » Ai-je lâché avec nonchalance et une feinte commisération.

Ça a immédiatement fait son petit effet et j'avoue que je comptais bien dessus. J'ai vu ses yeux s'écarquiller dans un mélange de crainte et de curiosité. C'était si flagrant que j'ai manqué d'éclater de rire. Écœurante nature humaine… Mon mal de crâne, il s'en foutait, par contre les ragots… Enfin, ça m'arrangeait bien, pour le moment!

Je me suis forcé pour prendre mon air le plus consterné, limite clochard qui vit sous les ponts.

« C'est mon colocataire. Il a des ennuis et du coup, on s'est tous retrouvés dans une embrouille pas croyable… Je ne peux pas en parler, l'enquête est en cours, vous comprenez, mais… Ça ne va pas être simple pour lui. Ni pour moi. »

Je ne mentais pas vraiment. Si ?

Le prof hocha la tête d'un air plein de compassion. Ça devait lui rappeler ses jeunes années, allez savoir.

« Je comprends, je comprends… Vu les circonstances exceptionnelles, je crois que vous feriez mieux de rentrer chez vous et de mettre un peu d'ordre dans vos affaires. »

« Merci beaucoup monsieur. » Je n'eus pas besoin de me forcer pour avoir l'air soulagé.

J'ai pris mes affaires et j'ai filé, non sans lancer un 'j'ai la gastro' à Hilde. Avec une langue de vipère pareille- je l'adorais mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être bavarde ! - mieux valait que l'excuse soit grasse et lourde, elle n'en serait que plus crédible.

Le problème, c'est qu'une fois chez moi, je n'étais pas plus avancé. L'appartement était désert et soudainement, j'ai eu l'envie de voir par moi-même ces fichues plantes vertes qui nous causaient tant de soucis. Malheureusement, ils avaient posé des scellés sur la porte de la chambre de Wu Fei.

L'ancien Duo n'en aurait surement rien eu à faire et aurait passé outre. Respecter des scotchs fluo n'était pas dans mes gènes. Mais je n'ignorais quand même pas que cela ne pourrait qu'aggraver notre cause.

MA cause en particulier.

Heero me tuerait s'il apprenait que j'avais manipulé des preuves, des pièces à conviction. Mes connaissances dans le domaine de la jurisprudence, du juridique, des Assises ou je ne sais quoi étaient limitées. Voire inexistantes. 'Avocats et associés ' n'était pas ma série préférée.

Bref, aucune importance, je n'étais pas assez crétin pour ignorer que les franchir n'était pas une bonne idée.

Je suis allé dans la chambre d'Heero – vide bien entendu - et presque malgré moi, je me suis retrouvé allongé sur son lit, à serrer l'oreiller contre mon visage pour sentir encore une fois son odeur.

C'était n'importe quoi. Je pétais grave les plombs. Je devenais une sorte de mélange coulant et doux, chaud et sucré.

Genre miel et guimauve.

Moi.

Hallucinant. TDC avait réussi un exploit sans précédent. Mais il l'ignorait, dieu merci !

Avait-on idée de devenir si sentimental quand on était si proche de se faire larguer ? Pour un peu, j'aurais ri du pauvre type que j'étais. Mais j'avais mieux à faire.

* * *

Dormir se révéla être ma priorité, d'après ce que je constatais en ouvrant les yeux environ deux heures plus tard.

Une silhouette était assise près de moi.

« Salut, Duo. »

Quatre. Un peu pâle, un peu fatigué, un peu sur la défensive.

Mais toujours beau comme un ange. Il a posé une main sur mon dos et a souri.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu offres une vision… plutôt attendrissante. » A-t-il rigolé doucement. J'ai rougi et j'ai repoussé le coussin.

« Arrête. »

« Heero a bien de la chance. »

« Ne lui en parle pas. S'il te plait… »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte, tu sais. »

Je savais. Mais ça ne changeait rien. Je me suis redressé, pour pouvoir le regarder bien en face. J'avais des choses à lui dire et ça méritait que ce soit fait les yeux dans les yeux.

« Quatre… Je voulais… m'excuser. Pour hier. J'ai été lamentable, un vrai crétin. Excuse-moi, s'il te plait. »

Il m'a regardé un moment sans rien dire, puis hoché la tête.

« J'y ai réfléchi, moi aussi. Et je crois qu'on a tous les deux manqué d'honnêteté l'un envers l'autre. On a voulu garder nos relations secrètes, pour tout un tas de bonnes raisons, mais on a oublié que nous avions tous un passé. Que nous n'étions pas… seuls. Alors, je pense que, finalement, on est quitte.»

Waouh, que poids en moins d'un coup ! Je me suis demandé une seconde comment j'avais pu douter de lui, de son intégrité et de sa générosité. Notre amitié survivrait, voilà qui était une excellente nouvelle ! J'ai souri comme un crétin.

« Quatre, je t'aime. » Lui ai-je balancé.

« Ça, tu ferais mieux de le dire à Heero. » A-t-il rétorqué en me faisant rougir. « Mais moi aussi, je t'aime, très cher ami de mon cœur. » Il s'est penché vers moi et m'a délicatement embrassé le sommet du crâne, prenant soin de ne pas toucher à ma blessure.

Ce mec était en or, voilà tout. Il m'avait soulagé le cœur en un éclair, prit du temps pour moi, ne m'avait fait aucun reproche... Un vrai ami, là quand on en a besoin.

« Dois-je te dire où il est ? » A-t-il repris une minute après.

Mais j'ai refusé sa proposition en secouant la tête.

« Laisse. Je sais. »

Je le savais, oui, bien entendu. Il était à son appart, j'en étais certain à quatre-vingt-quinze pour cent, disons. Mais je pouvais me planter, bien sûr, faute aux cinq pour cent restants. Néanmoins, j'avais encore besoin de temps avant d'attaquer la phase II de mon plan d'action. Besoin de réfléchir sur ce que je voulais vraiment et ce que j'étais prêt à faire pour l'obtenir. J'avais aussi besoin de temps pour mettre en place des actions concrètes, mais également pour prendre un peu soin de moi.  
Je laissais donc la soirée s'écouler, sans rien tenter de plus pour le contacter. Il ne m'envoya aucun signe de vie. J'avoue que cela m'a déçu, horriblement. Il m'en voulait encore apparemment, et me faisait payer mes mensonges par son silence.

Et moi, est-ce que je pouvais lui en vouloir pour cela ? Oui, un peu. Après tout, je ne l'avais pas trompé, au sens physique du terme. Oui, j'avais un peu menti et fait beaucoup d'omission. Mais bon, nous en étions encore au début de notre relation et la subsistance de quelques zones d'ombres n'était pas si surprenante. Non ?

C'était agaçant! Comment trouver le juste milieu, la bonne façon, celle qui est juste et légitime, dans tout ça ?! Parce qu'il y avait la théorie mais moi, j'étais moi, rien de plus ! Je n'arrivais pas à démêler l'acceptable de ce qui était clairement de l'abus. Tout était lié, tout pouvait s'expliquer et en même temps, il était évident que ce n'était pas la meilleure façon de faire.

Au bout d'une heure de réflexion, j'en avais marre et à bout de nerfs, je me suis enfermé dans la salle de bain. Je mis un point d'honneur à me laver les cheveux, me contorsionnant pour ne pas mouiller ma plaie, à repasser mes vêtements, à me mettre en valeur au maximum.

Demain, je serai prêt, prêt pour aller le chercher, où qu'il se cache. En espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard !

* * *

Le lendemain, à mon réveil, je n'avais toujours pas de texto et la chambre d'Heero restait vide. Visiblement, Tête de bois poursuivait sur sa lignée et cela commençait à me peser sérieusement. Heureusement, j'étais prêt à passer à l'action. Ou presque.

Je croisais Trowa dans la cuisine. Lui au moins était revenu. Il m'adressa un sourire apaisant, en réponse à mon hochement de tête un peu gêné. Faut dire que j'avais foutu un beau bordel dans son couple, même si tout n'était pas de ma faute.

« Comment vas-tu ? » M'a-t-il demandé avec son calme habituel.

J'ai hésité un instant. La conduite à tenir avec lui m'avait toujours posé problème depuis notre pseudo rupture. Il était temps de passer à autre chose.

J'ai soupiré et fait une grimace.

« C'est compliqué. »

« Avec Heero ? Il refuse toujours de te parler, d'après ce que Quatre m'a dit.»

Bon, OK, zéro pour le respect de la vie privé, l'intimité et tout le tralala.

Je ravalai ma morgue et avouai.

« … Oui. J'ai espoir de le convaincre, tout de même. A me parler, je veux dire. »

Il a pris une minute de pause, avant de reprendre.

« C'est quelqu'un de bien, je crois. »

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le regarder de travers, légèrement vexé.

« Bien pour moi, c'est ça que tu veux dire ? Pas comme toi ? » Mon ton était plus sarcastique que je l'aurais voulu.

Il ne s'y est pas trompé.

« Je t'ai vraiment blessé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Re-soupir. Il était temps d'être honnête aussi.

« Oui. » Ai-je avoué. « Je crois… Que je me suis plus attaché à toi que je ne l'avais cru. A l'époque, hein ! Je pensais que nous allions entamer une… relation. »

Le mot était dit et mine de rien, ce n'était pas une paille pour moi.

Il a froncé les sourcils, concentré.

« Ai-je fait quelque chose qui t'ai fait penser cela ? »

Je suis resté interdit un instant, repassant le fil de l'histoire dans ma mémoire, puis j'ai secoué la tête.

« Non. Pas du tout en fait. Tu as toujours été réglo. C'est moi qui… suis tombé amoureux de toi, je crois. »

Il a encaissé sans presque sourciller. Il était cool ce mec quand même. Trop peut-être ?

« Tu crois ? »

« Je me soigne Trowa, ne t'inquiète pas ! » Ai-je aigrement sifflé. J'avais aucune envie qu'il me classe dans la catégorie 'Boulet à éviter'.

Il a levé les mains en signe d'apaisement, souriant doucement, avec cette tranquillité caractéristique qui m'avait tant séduite autrefois.

« Je suis désolé, Duo. »

J'ai balayé ses excuses d'un geste de la main. Je me sentais vraiment nul, autant ne pas empirer les choses.

« Arrête. T'y étais pour rien et je suis passé à autre chose donc, ça va. »

Le sourire de Trowa était contagieux. J'ai senti mon énervement passer et me suis enfin détendu. Il a de suite senti mon changement d'attitude.

« Alors, comme ça, tu sors avec Heero… » M'a-t-il lancé, un brin moqueur. « C'est vrai qu'il a du potentiel… »

J'ai haussé un sourcil, incrédule.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Qu'il a un châssis appétissant. »

« Non, mais c'est fini oui ?! Ne mate pas mon mec. »

« Aucun risque mon ami, il a beau être canon, ce n'est absolument pas mon genre. »

« Je crois que tu as assez à faire avec Quatre. » J'ai rétorqué vertement, histoire de lui rabattre le caquet.

« Tu m'étonnes ! » Et il a éclaté de rire.

« C'est un mec exceptionnel. » Je le mettais en garde, mon côté mère poule – super pote -ressortant sans presque le vouloir et il ne s'y trompa pas.

« Penses-tu que j'ai pu passer à côté de ce détail, Maxwell ? »

Ok, il marquait un point. Quiconque fréquentait Quatre se rendait vite compte du trésor qu'était ce type.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, Duo. Je vais en prendre grand soin. »

« Je compte sur toi. »

Il a planté ses yeux menthe à l'eau dans les miens et a hoché gravement la tête.

« Tu peux. Quant à toi, je te conseille de bouger tes superbes fesses et d'aller voir Yuy. »

« Superbes fesses, hein ? » Un clin d'œil m'a échappé. Vieux réflexe en quelque sorte.

« Allez voir Yuy, c'est ça qu'il faut retenir ! » M'a aussitôt corrigé Trowa.

Je me suis esclaffé et il s'est mis à rire lui aussi.

« Faut que j'y aille. » Ai-je marmonné en jetant un coup d'œil à la pendule.

« Courage, Duo ! »

Je l'ai salué d'un signe de main et me suis précipité dans ma chambre. Mes cours n'attendaient pas et je m'étais suffisamment fait remarquer pour le trimestre.

Évidemment, Hilde ne m'a pas loupé, prenant soin de prendre des nouvelles de mon transit à voix haute devant toute la classe. Peu importait !

Les cours m'ont un peu changé les esprits. Je me sentais plus serein, prêt à passer à l'action, impatient tout de même.

Une petite interro surprise a fini de me ramener à des considérations terre à terre et j'ai sauvé les meubles de mon mieux. Il allait sérieusement falloir que je me reprenne sinon, je pourrais dire adieu à mon année. Ma mère a essayé d'appeler mais je n'ai pas décroché. Cela faisait trois fois que je zappais ses coups de fils et là aussi, l'orage n'était pas loin.

Il fallait solder l'opération Yuy au plus vite !

* * *

J'ai filé dès la fin des cours. Je me demandais s'il serait là, ou pas. Dans le doute, je suis passé à l'appart, je me suis changé, mettant des vêtements propres, recoiffant ma tignasse et je suis ressorti dans la fraicheur printanière de ce début de soirée.

J'ai pris le métro, consultant pour la centième fois de la journée mon portable qui restait lamentablement exempt de message de mon brun. L'enfoiré était têtu comme une bourrique ! Ce n'était pas comme si j'en doutais mais bon…

J'allais devoir sortir le grand jeu rien que pour qu'il accepte de me parler, je le sentais bien. Mais il le fallait, nous avions des choses à mettre au clair.

Je suis descendu à la station habituelle et j'ai sonné à tous les interphones jusqu'à ce qu'une des grands-mères résidentes, excédée, finisse par m'ouvrir.

« J'ai perdu mes clés, j'habite au dernier étage, vous savez, le petit jeune…. » Tentai-je à l'audace.

« Soyez un peu plus consciencieux la prochaine fois, jeune homme ! »M'a-t-elle sèchement rétorqué avant de raccrocher.

Mon sourire s'est élargi en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et je lui ai tiré la langue, sachant cependant pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

J'ai monté quatre à quatre les escaliers, sentant mon pouls s'accélérer sous l'effort et l'émotion. J'avais beau me la raconter depuis deux jours, je n'étais pas si sûr de moi soudainement. Et si, finalement, cette belle soirée de printemps mettait un terme à la relation que j'entretenais avec Heero ? Et si malgré tout, la fin était là ?

Au fond de moi, cela me faisait flipper. Mais il n'y avait pas de place pour le doute.

J'ai toqué comme une brute contre l'épaisse porte hautement sécurisée.

Il savait que c'était moi et je savais qu'il savait. Aussi ai-je continué avec ardeur, cognant sans retenue, à m'en faire mal aux mains.

Rien à foutre. Il devait m'ouvrir. Il allait m'ouvrir de toute manière. Avec le barouf que je faisais, soit il venait à moi, soit les flics viendraient car, je n'en doutais pas une seconde, j'étais épié par le judas de la porte voisine.

L'idée qu'il ne soit pas là m'a vaguement traversé l'esprit, mais je l'ai rejetée aussi vite. Non, c'était le moment, il fallait juste persévérer.

J'ai entendu un bruit sec de l'autre côté et la porte s'est finalement ouverte avec brutalité.

Pour m'offrir la vision de deux yeux bleus cobalt, furieux. Des sourcils bruns, crispés dans une ligne unique et une mâchoire, carrée, serrée dans une crispation presque douloureuse.

L'image même de la colère. L'ire incarnée.

Mon brun.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le mater de la tête aux pieds, songeant que la coupe de son pantalon de toile noire lui allait bien, que la boucle de sa ceinture ne demandait qu'à être ouverte, et de remarquer que sa chemise, d'un bleu si clair qu'on aurait dit un ciel d'hiver, laissait entrevoir quelques centimètres de la peau de son torse.

Et que cet ensemble était d'une perfection à se damner. Il était beau, avec cet air querelleur, prêt à bondir, montrant un nouvel aspect de sa personnalité, sauvage et fier, qui lui allait bien. Enfin. Il laissait entrevoir une partie de lui qui n'était pas lisse, sous contrôle. J'avais déjà eu l'occasion de tâter de son fichu caractère mais là, c'était d'un autre niveau.

Et je comptais bien être à la hauteur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Le ton était donné, et c'était plutôt hargneux.

Pas de bonjour, de 'coucou Duo, comment vas-tu ?', encore moins de 'je t'aime mon lapin, viens me faire un câlin'.

Bien, pourquoi pas. Allons dans le vif et taillons dans le lard !

« A ton avis ? »

Mes intonations légèrement moqueuses ne lui ont visiblement pas plu. Curieux ?

« J'ai pas le temps de jouer au devinettes. » La contraction de ses sourcils s'est encore accentuée et je l'ai senti vraiment énervé. Pas loin de me claquer la porte au nez.

No way. J'avais eu trop de mal à le faire ouvrir.

« Allez, laisse-moi te donner un indice. »

Je n'ai pas pris le temps de dégainer mon sourire enjôleur, de l'appâter, d'enrober mon retour de miel et de douceur. De créer un masque, l'illusion de séduction qui adoucissait les relations et apaiser les cœurs.

Cette fois, je serai vrai. Brut même.

Pour voir sur quelles longueurs d'onde nous étions, lui et moi.

Je me suis avancé, déterminé et je l'ai repoussé sans ménagement dans son hall d'entrée.

Il allait s'écrier quand je l'ai saisi par le col de sa chemise mais je l'ai sauvagement embrassé, lui dévorant la bouche avant de le plaquer contre le mur. J'ai pris mon temps, pour vaincre sa résistance et le savourer, me délectant de sentir son corps contre le sien, l'odeur de sa peau, le gout de ses lèvres.

C'était si bon. Si évident.

Il fallut bien que je m'éloigne un instant, pour qu'on reprenne nos souffles. Mais rien qu'on tout petit peu. Je n'avais pas encore le courage de le regarder dans les yeux. Incertain de ce que j'y trouverai. Alors, j'ai simplement posé mon front contre le sien.

Je tremblais un peu. Et merde ! C'était pire que tout ce que j'avais pu croire, finalement.

J'ai attendu quelques secondes, juste assez pour sentir les battements de nos cœurs ralentir, doucement, presque en concert et apporter la paix dans nos poitrines. Puis j'ai levé les yeux, pour enfin croiser son regard.

Son fichu regard impénétrable. Un frisson m'a parcouru et toute ma belle assurance s'est enfuie en un éclair. Une brutale sensation de fragilité m'a envahi, comme si je m'étais soudainement transformé en verre, d'un verre si fin et si délicat, que je pourrais exploser au moindre choc.

Comme diable pouvais-je être si vulnérable ? Alors que je me croyais de roc encore quelques secondes plus tôt. Le pouvoir de ces yeux bleus… Je l'avais sous-estimé a priori.

J'ai baissé le regard, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps l'intensité de ces iris insondables. Mon plan initial était d'un basique indéniable. Le mettre dans mon lit, partager un moment torride et fougueux, qui effacerait de nos mémoires les derniers jours et remettrait les compteurs à zéro.

Hélas. Je n'avais pas pris en compte mes propres faiblesses. Ahaha, c'en était presque comique, pathétique.

Il était beau, le Duo, là. Tout penaud.

Ma voix intérieure n'était décidément pas cool.

Presque malgré moi, mes yeux se sont mis à papillonner et j'ai senti ma gorge se nouer en une boule dure et douloureuse. A ce rythme-là, je n'allais pas tarder à me mettre à pleurer. Le summum de la loose, grosso modo.

Il a dû sentir la crispation et mon changement d'attitude. Je l'ai vu se pencher vers moi, moins distant et tendu qu'auparavant.

« Duo ? » Son ton avait perdu en agressivité, nettement.

J'ai secoué la tête négativement, avec une certaine frénésie, je l'avoue. Je n'avais aucune envie de m'épancher sur son épaule. Ça aurait vraiment été ridicule et je ne voulais pas tomber si bas.

Mon esprit logique avait mesuré, pesé, évalué notre relation, notre potentiel et les axes de notre futur. Tout jaugé avec précision, calcul et méticulosité. J'en avais conclu que nous avions nos chances, que ces quelques mois passés ensemble étaient encourageants pour l'avenir parce que j'étais bien avec lui.

N'avais-je pas vu plus loin que le bout de mon nez ? N'avais-je pas vu que je n'avais aucune maitrise ? Ni sur moi, ni sur lui.

Croire que je pourrais si aisément tout effacer était d'une stupidité sans borne. Heero était intelligent, et bien plus que cela. Bien plus que moi, je ne me leurrais pas.

Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air ravi de me voir. Et cela me faisait mal. Comment avais-je pu douter un instant que cela me fasse mal ? Quel crétin fini je faisais ! Trois mois que je l'avais à mes côtés, présent mais discret, drôle et moqueur. Parfois sérieux, mais sans lourdeur. Il était là, lors de mes soirées, lors de mes week ends. Il m'avait initié à l'escalade, je lui avais fait découvrir les jeux en réseau.

Il avait doucement mais surement intégré mon univers, déliant petit à petit les carcans de peur et de protection que j'avais dressés suite à mon histoire avec Trowa.

Il avait gagné ma confiance, l'enfoiré.

Et j'avais perdu la sienne.

« Excuse-moi… » Ai-je balbutié, peinant à articuler distinctement les mots. « Je suis… nase. »

Je me suis raidi, sentant une contraction tendre mon dos alors que je reculai en direction de la porte. Remettant un peu d'espace entre nos corps, ainsi que le voulaient les conventions sociales.

Je n'osais plus croiser son regard, trop meurtrier, froid et inexplicable pour moi en cet instant. J'aurais pas réussi à l'assumer.

« Je voulais…Euh… »

Les mots me manquaient. Que voulais-je finalement, hein ?

« M'excuser. »

Oui, voilà, c'était bien ça. Il était possible, pas certain, mais possible, que je lui ai fait de la peine. En mentant. En trichant. En dissimulant. Au choix, ou les trois. Et ça, je ne le voulais en aucun cas.

Il n'a rien dit. N'a pas bougé. La tension dans mon dos a continué à augmenter, jusqu'à passer la barre du désagréable. Le silence s'est installé entre nous, pendant quelques longues et pénibles secondes.

« Voilà… Je crois que je vais… te laisser… »

Une main a effleuré ma joue, me faisant presque sursauter. A force de regarder mes pieds, je ne l'avais pas vu venir.

« Regarde-moi Duo. » L'injonction fut dite sans violence, d'une voix douce comme du velours, convaincante en diable.

J'ai coulé un regard par-dessous, peu sûr de ce que j'allais découvrir.

Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres du brun. Pourtant à cet instant, je sentis son pouce caresser ma pommette, tout doucement, m'effleurant à peine. Cette attention, qui contrastait avec son attitude insondable, m'embrouilla encore plus.

Après un temps qui me parut incroyablement long, mais qui devait en fait être très court, je le vis se pencher vers moi, à travers le brouillard de mes doutes, avant de m'embrasser.

Pendant une seconde, le baiser fut doux, pressant sagement ses lèvres contre les miennes, avec plus de tendresse que de passion. Timide et fragile, comme une première fois.

Puis, tout changea. En un éclair, la main d'Heero me fit ployer la nuque en arrière, lui dégageant le champ pour approfondir notre échange tandis qu'il me pressait contre le mur, de l'autre côté du couloir. Renversant la situation, me surprenant et me prenant au dépourvu. M'enflammant le corps tandis que sa langue faisait danser la mienne. Il était possessif, exigent, presque dominateur. L'acte d'un homme viril, pas d'un mec qui se laissait balader par son copain.

Ses mains se firent impudiques, écartant les pans de tissus qui recouvraient mon ventre pour se perdre dans le dessin de mes abdominaux. Voire plus bas.

Je m'entendis gémir, dans un murmure étouffé à même ma bouche. Il révélait son côté macho, et ça m'excitait plus que je ne l'aurais cru.

Sans me lâcher d'un millimètre, il m'a entrainé jusqu'à ce qui devait devenir sa chambre. Un matelas était posé à terre et c'est les corps fusionnés que nous sommes tombés dessus.

Et ça a duré, duré. Une nuit de fou, chaude, désinhibée, sans limite. Une nuit de sexe comme on en connait peu. Un moment où j'ai découvert un autre Heero, plus sûr de lui, plus audacieux.

Il ne m'a pas laissé en placer une. Pas de discussion, pas de grand discours.

Non, juste du plaisir, encore et encore. Fourbu jusqu'aux os, je me suis endormi sans avoir le temps d'y réfléchir davantage.

* * *

**Au réveil**

J'ouvris les yeux sur un curieux matin. Entre chiens et loups, une expression que j'avais entendue mais pas vraiment comprise. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Je mis quelques secondes avant de me souvenir d'où j'étais. Mon regard se posa ensuite sur la place vide à côté de moi. Heero était déjà debout, quelque part dans l'appartement sans doute.

Quel jour était-on ? Pff, j'avais vraiment du mal à reprendre pied avec la réalité.

Me rassoir ne m'a pas aidé. On avait un peu abusé, semblait-il. J'ai eu un demi-sourire en repensant à nos ébats des plus fougueux. Waouh, on s'était lâché, un truc de fou !

J'ai récupéré quelques fringues et je me suis trainé dans la cuisine. Il était là, à tomber raide dans son pantalon de jogging molletonné, torse nu. Une tasse de café à la main, il avait les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Je lui ai adressé un petit sourire engageant.

« Salut. »

Il n'a pas croisé mon regard en me rendant mon bonjour.

Je sentis un vent de froideur passer et ma joie est un peu retombée.

« Un café ? » M'a-t-il proposé cependant.

« Oui, merci. »

« Bien dormi ? » Ai-je tenté après une minute de lourd silence.

Enfin, il a plongé son regard dans le mien. Il y avait quelque chose de douloureux dedans.

Cette fois, je commençai à me sentir vraiment mal.

« Duo, il faut qu'on parle. »

Ouch ! La fameuse phrase… Celle qui tue. D'une banalité à pleurer mais efficace comme pas deux pour annoncer la couleur en anticipation.

Je préférai avaler ma gorgée de café avant de m'étouffer, pressentant que la suite pourrait ne pas me plaire.

Je décidai de rester rationnel, factuel. La seule branche qui me restait ! Après, ce serait la chute libre…

« C'est une bonne idée, je crois. Avec tous les évènements ces derniers temps, c'est vrai que ce serait bien de… » Marmonnai-je, dans une piètre tentative de maitrise de la situation.

« Duo. » M'a coupé Heero. Il a planté son regard dans le mien avec force. « Je suis navré mais… Je crois qu'il faut qu'on arrête. »

C'était un peu brutal et une part de mon cerveau s'étonna que l'avocat n'ait pas mieux préparé son plaidoyer.

« Euh… Tu peux… Développer un peu ? » Je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

Arrêter ? Pour du vrai ? Ce n'était pas l'impression que j'avais eu cette nuit, franchement. Loin de là, même !

Il a soupiré et s'est ébouriffé les cheveux, chose bien inutile évidemment.

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à tout cela. Ces deux derniers jours, avec tout ce qui s'est passé, tout ce que j'ai appris sur toi, m'ont fait prendre conscience que toi et moi, on n'est pas vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde. »

« Attends ! » Me suis-je défendu. « On a déjà discuté de ça. Je suis navré de ne pas t'avoir dit pour Trowa. C'était bête, c'est sûr, mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne, je te promets. Quant à mes arrangements concernant les revenus de ma mère… »

« Tes faux, tu veux dire. »

« Mes faux, oui, bien, appelons-les comme ça, bref, c'était ma seule option et je ne pouvais pas imaginer qu'on finirait dans une telle galère. Avec Wu Fei, je veux dire. »

Il a secoué la tête avec scepticisme. J'avais pourtant déballé mes meilleurs arguments.

« C'est précisément de cela dont je te parle. On habite avec un ex et tu ne me le dis pas. Tu as fait des faux et moi, je suis avocat. Tu dis être modérateur sur un forum alors que tu poses nu… »

Effectivement, dit comme cela…

« Ça va au-delà de tout ça, Duo. J'ai bien réfléchi. Tu es jeune, plus que moi. Tu es étudiant, tu découvres la vie à Paris, alors que moi, je suis dans la vie active depuis quelques temps déjà, je travaille à mon compte, j'ai de nombreuses responsabilités, un appartement à rénover... »

J'ai levé un sourcil narquois, me sentant vaguement insulté.

« T'es en train de dire que je suis immature ? »

L'éternel débat.

« Je suis en train de dire que nous n'attendons pas les mêmes choses d'une relation de couple. Voilà ce que je dis. »

C'était comme s'il m'avait filé une baffe.

« Ah. »

Ma gorge s'est nouée d'un coup. C'était vraiment moins bien engagé que ce que j'aurais cru.

« Mais hier… Enfin, cette nuit je veux dire… »

Je ne comprenais plus. Si telle était sa position, alors pourquoi… ?

Il a poussé un profond soupir et a détourné le regard.

« J'aurais dû être plus ferme, j'aurais dû te dire ça hier et…. Mais, je n'ai pas su… Moi aussi, je commets des erreurs, Duo. »

Allons bon, une erreur.

Notre nuit de folie, c'était une erreur.

Une erreur, qui avait duré des heures, et des heures. Des heures de baisers, de caresses, d'orgie et de sexe.

Tout ça, là, il appelait ça une erreur.

Il se foutait de ma gueule ou quoi ?!

J' hochai la tête avec fureur, partagé entre me mordre la langue pour ne pas empirer la situation et lui dire à quel point je trouvais cela crétin, débile, abruti, et j'en passai un certain nombre bien plus fleuris !

« Je suis désolé, Duo. » A-t-il ajouté avec compassion.

C'était la phrase de trop. Le mot de trop. L'attitude à ne pas avoir.

Je ne pouvais pas supporter cela ! Non, non, définitivement, tout, mais pas ça ! La colère bouillait en moi, me donnant des ailes. D'un bond, je me suis levé et j'ai récupéré mes affaires à la volée.

« Duo ! » A tenté de m'interpeler TDC.

« Laisse tomber, j'ai reçu le message. » Hurlai-je avec rage.

La porte a claqué. Et cette fois, c'était de mon fait.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre! Vous en pensez quoi? **

**A très vite! :)**


End file.
